


The Vampire Hunter Princess

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Levi's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Graphic Scenes Of Violence, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Multi, Pain, Romance, Torture, Vampire Hunter Reader, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, smut scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Book 3▪《Levi x Reader》|Levi's Storyline in Ambercathra Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦After being taken by family friend Thorian (Y/N), it will take all of her strength to survive what about to be done. With her memories completely wiped she will fall under the watchful eye of Ymir, Queen of vampire hunting vampires. With (Y/N) being the second of her kind she takes the title of being a Princess.Throughout her journey to slay vampires she runs into her old lover Levi, whom she has no memory of and attempts to kill him. Confused Levi repeatedly tries to restore (Y/N)'s memories. How will (Y/N) regain her memories? Can Levi put up with it? And how will this affect her best friend Hanji let alone her uncle and sister?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Every Thursday☆





	1. The Waiting Game

_Previously on The Vampire Prince…_

~(Y/N)~

 

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white light shining down on me.  _W-where am I?_  Everything had an echoing sound, it sounded like… an EKG. My eyes widened and I started to squirm but something cold and hard kept me pinned down.

My hearing soon cleared and I could hear the opening of the door and I tilt my head up. The blurriness faded into a clearer view. In a white lab coat stood someone I thought I could trust, someone my father had cared for dearly. “T-thorian… please.” I mutter.

“Hello little  _venandi_ , say… I think it’s about time we, catch up.” he says. This wasn’t a dream, it was all real.

 

~ A Week Later~

~Levi~

 

I held the doorknob closely as I held it open just a crack. Peering into the dark bedroom I looked to find Karina peacefully asleep. Since the fire and the missing of her sister, I had taken her in. The police were looking into the fire that started in their apartment which burned down the entire building. They haven’t found who had done it once decided it had been an arsonist according to their clues. My guess it was the association trying to erase any source (Y/N) even existed.

As I quietly shut the door I turn my back to it and just stand there in the hallway. I also assumed that the association thought they had killed Karina in that fire. But then again I could be wrong, and if (Y/N) failed the experiments they had on her then Karina would be next for the chopping block. Now that Karina had graduated she was staying at the house all day preparing to leave for Bale University. I just hoped I could get (Y/N) back before then… really I wish I could get her back now.

Slowly making my way down the hall, I make my way downstairs. On the way down I thought back to the conversation I had with Hale before coming home.

 

~Flashback~

 

“If it does then we know what to do…. But that’s not the only thing I’m worried about.” I say I look up at him then back at Valentina who nodded to me. She knew what I meant.

“Let me guess that human of yours… she’s in deep shit isn’t she?” he asks.

I look at him in slight confusion as to how he’d know (Y/N). “She’s all over you man, I caught her scent when you reached town.” he says.

I let out a sigh, “So you know what they’ll do to her?” I ask.

He quickly nods his head. “And it ain't pretty.” he says.

“Tell me.” I say as I turn to him with a stern expression.

He turns slightly and points to the bench beside the dock signaling for me to go sit with him. Slowly I walk over with him and sit down on the bench with him, Valentina stood in front of us. “First, you are prepared for what I’m about to tell you, if this is to happen to her then she’s gonna be in a helluva lot of pain.” he warns.

“Yes, now tell me.” I order.

He sighs and looks at Valentina. “Okay well… for starters they’re going to turn em. From what I’ve seen regular vampires even purebloods won’t work. So, if they have an original family member I bet she’ll live. But after that is when the real shit gets messy.” he explains.

He took a short breather then went on to tell me more. “First, they’ll train her not to want human blood. They’ll torture em into wanting something other than human blood. Any sign that they want human blood and they’ll be tortured.” he says.

“What kind of torture?” I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. “It could vary depending on how desperate they are for blood. Because they have to feed them human blood in order to finish the transition. So they could deprive them of the blood, or electric shock.” he says.

The thought of (Y/N) being tortured sent chills down my spine. “W-what else?” I ask.

“They’ll program them to want to feed from vampires. After that, they basically repeat that until they put them in combat training. After some time they’ll eventually inject one of their many drugs into em and then test to see if it can stop the venom from killing them. If the subject can live through the venom of your level then they’ve accomplished their goal… but so far they haven’t come up with someone who can.” he says.

I let out a sigh then look down at my feet.  _This is gonna really suck ass if she gets caught._

 

~End of Flashback~

 

My thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rang.  _It’s rather late for any visitors._  Cautiously I made my way to the door, there I saw the outline of the figure standing. On the counter, I grab the stake and slowly approach the door.

Reaching for the knob I grab it and twist it. Swinging the door open there stood another vampire, but just a boy. I relax a bit and glare at the kid who stood at my doorstep not able to pass through the threshold unless I invited him in. “Who are you?” I ask.

His lips purse together. “Jett, I’m a friend of Karina’s… she gave me the address- I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” he says.

I could tell by his heartbeat and pulse that he wasn’t lying.  _What’s a level three pureblood vampire doing hanging around a human? How did they meet in the first place- school (Y/N) mentioned him once? What’s he doing in a public school? He can’t walk in the daylight._

“She’s asleep come back later-”

“Jett.” I hear a feminine voice call from behind me. Turning slightly I find Karina standing wrapped in her blanket standing a few steps up on the stairs.

“It’s okay Levi, he’s my friend.” she says. She nods as my slightly reassuring that letting him in was okay. I turn back to the boy and invite him in.

 

~Karina~

 

As Jett came in he rushed over to me and I took his hand as I led him upstairs. Pulling him into my temporary room I shut the door then turn to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop by sooner. I was out of town with my mother again.” he says.

I raise my hand and smile gently. “It’s okay.” I mutter. His hands gently run along my upper arms trying to comfort me.

“I’m gone for a few days and everything goes to shit for you… I’m sorry.” he says.

I shake my head and force a smile. “It’s not your fault. Nobody’s life is perfect.” I say.

He sighs. “Tell me about it.”

There was a long silence as we stood there looking at each other. “So, how was your trip?” I ask as I pull him over to my bed where we both sat down. He shrugs and smiles softly.

“Boring as usual. I wandered around while my mother met with people for work. My siblings were all busy with their own thing.” he explains. We sat there for a while talking and catching up, after some time I grew tired again and rested my head on his shoulder. I was thankful he was around when I needed him. 


	2. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see sneak peeks for upcoming chapters for each book check out the link below to go to my blog.
> 
> https://kodakittensblog.weebly.com/

~Vicktor~

 

I waited by the dark corner of the street with my partner Lucinda. My hands in my pocket as I turn from side to side looking for Levi who called saying he wanted to meet up. I hoped, prayed even that he had something on the whereabouts of my niece.

Since the burning down of their apartment, I had noticed around the academy that Thorian was trying to erase (Y/N) from people’s memory. A few days ago I caught him shredding all of (Y/N)’s files we had of her. That included Karina as well, by my guess they must think Karina perished in that fire.

I was glad they thought Karina was dead, then it meant they wouldn’t be looking for her. I just wasn’t sure if staying with Levi would keep her safe, but that’s what Karina wanted. My boot tapped against the concrete as I waited impatiently darting my head from side to side, all my movements stopped as soon as Lucinda locked her arm with mine. “Calm down, if we get ambushed I brought my squad to look out for us.” Lucinda mutters.

I let out a soft huff and nod my head while pulling my hat down to hide my eyes. “Well he’s late and it’s fuckin cold.” I say.

She snickers softly while leaning into me. Soon enough we both heard footsteps and turned to look behind us. They're coming out of the alleyway was Levi, his short figure slowly stepping up to us, behind him was his friend and boss Erwin Smith. “Sorry to keep you waiting, had to pick someone up that wouldn’t hurry up.” Levi says, his eyes dart up at Erwin then back to us.

I roll my eyes and sigh. “Get in the car, we wouldn’t want to be spotted out here speaking so casually. Especially with newcomers.” I tell them as I extend my hand to my car.

The four of us got into the car and I begin to drive away going to a safer location away from town. “We were hoping you’d have some clue on where (Y/N) might be.” Levi says.

Sadly I did, and I thought it would be better to show them rather than tell them about it. “I do… but it’s merely a hunch. But it’ll have to wait until we get there.” I tell him.

The car fell silent as I drove to mine and Lucinda’s home, it wasn’t much of a drive and it was much safer than standing in the middle of town.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As I pulled into the driveway I parked the car to the left of the house and got out along with the other three. Leading everyone inside, I pull off my coat and remove of my hat before walking over into the kitchen then to the door beside the fridge. Opening it I turned to find the other’s still right behind me.

I took them down into the old bunker. This home was the Vincents home for generations at a time Charles and Anna both lived here before they had Karina and (Y/N). Down in the bunker, I went to the large metal table in the center of the room where I pulled out somethings I had.

It was blueprints of the current headquarters. As they surrounded the table I move the light over it so they could see better. “If they have (Y/N) here then they’d have her in the medical facility. Soon they’ll be taking her over to one of their testing room where she will be isolated for who knows how long.” I explain.

Levi had his arms crossed, and telling by how tense he was, he wasn’t enjoying this at all. “Do you think she is in the testing room now?” he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. “My guess is they’ve already turned her. What they do is extract blood from a vampire they caught and transfer it over into her body for a couple of hours. They don’t take all the blood from the vampire. Then after they have enough in they’ll inject her with venom from the first family which in the end will kill her.” I explain.

Levi looked at me confused. “How would they get a hold of our venom? The only people who have samples of it are the second level aristocrats.” Levi says.

I bit my bottom lip. “I overheard Thorian talking to his partner. They have Carla Jaeger. She is the one being used to turn (Y/N) with her blood and venom.” I tell them.

Both of the vampires' faces turned to shock before looking at each other. “Right after she is turned and killed, they’ll inject a drug called Thyrotrol*.” I say.

“She’ll be out of it for a few hours but the after effect can permanently give her amnesia… so she won’t remember any of us.” Lucinda cuts in.

By the rising warmth of the room, I could tell Levi wasn’t getting any happier. “Is there any way to revert it or bring her memory back?” he asks.

I look at Lucinda then back at the two vampires before shaking my head. “We’re looking into it, Lucy said there might be a spell to revert the effects but the chances are slim.” I tell him.

“Alright… how do we get in if she is there?” Levi then asks, with my pointer finger I point at the back door of the medical facility.

“No one guards the door, but there is a keypad lock. I’m sure I could get you the password, and I’m good friends with one of the guys in there who’s been trying to get out. He might be able to shut down the security cameras and locks momentarily.” I explain.

They both nod then sigh in frustration. “Last question… how is it you know all this- or even have this stuff? TOHA doesn’t seem like the type of organization to willing give this kind of stuff out.” Erwin questions.

 _If they must know._  “Because for some time I worked for em.” I answer.

Levi looked back at me not all that surprised. “But when I knew their ulterior motives I got out. They, however, do still check in from time to time.” I inform them.

Levi turned his head forward. “Well… I know you wouldn’t do anything that would betray your family… so I trust you will keep this between only me and the people in this room. Give me a call when you wanna make your move.” he says.

With that, he walked out leaving me with Lucinda. Looking back at the blueprints I wanted so badly to go now to save her, but the only way for it to work is to have everyone on board and be able to get in without a problem.

 

~Levi~

 

When I arrived home I smelt something burning. Worried I rushed over to the kitchen where smoke was coming from the oven and Karina was pulling burnt food out. I grab an oven mitt and start fanning around. My maid Lucy came rushing in wearing only her nightgown. She reaches up and shut the smoke alarm off.

Karina slams the food down on the stove and sighs in relief. “Sorry, I lost track of time-”

“Next time let Lucy cook. I just renovated this house I don’t need to do it again.” I scold, my cold expression softened knowing it was only an accident.  _I need a cigarette._ I let out a sigh and turn away.

“I’m sorry Levi. I’ll be more careful.” Karina says innocently. I raise my hand to hush her, I turn my head and nod.

“It was only an accident… just be careful next time okay? Lucy… cook something up for Karina real quick please?” I ask.

She nods and gently pushes Karina aside. “Yes sir, right away.” she says.

 

~Karina~

 

Levi left the room, truly I felt bad for nearly burning down his beautiful home. Since arriving he’s been rather kind to me, and I knew he wasn’t all that kind. But considering the situation with my sister missing, the last thing he needed was to be a dick to his lover’s little sister.

I hated that he worried about me when he had so many other things to worry about. I would ask Jett if I could stay with him for a while but I don’t think his family would be so agreeable. As Levi’s maid began making me something, I went back up to my room feeling bad.

He told me not to worry about (Y/N) and that he’d find her. But it’s been a week, and I was beginning to worry. I was worried we wouldn’t find her, and that I’d have to go move into my dorm alone or take Levi with me which I’m sure was the last thing he needed.

Entering my room, I jump when I found Jett standing in front of my now open window. I shut my door then rush over and shut my window and look at him as if he was crazy. “Are you insane? Levi is gonna freak when he finds out you snuck in.” I mutter.

“It’s fine, I already spoke with him.” he says.

I let out a sigh, although I wasn’t all that relieved. “I thought you said you were grounded and couldn’t leave the house?” I ask.

Jett smirks at me then takes a seat on my bed. He picked up the book I had been reading before I found out about the burning food downstairs. “Doesn’t really stop me from going out. My mom will forget she grounded me anyway.” he says.

He pulled off his combat boots and laid on my bed on the side closest to the wall. He opens my book and begins to read the page I left off on. I climb in and sit beside him, I wondered why he came here when he had other friends he could hang out with. There were a couple of guys he was good friends with at our school. “Why did you come here? Don’t you have your guy friends you could call up?” I ask.

He flips the page and shakes his head. “Won’t be seeing them again.” he says.

Confused I lean on him, and nudge him gently. He looks at me and smiles gently. “I graduated. I’d rather get ready to go to college. Besides all those guys wanted to do was screw every girl in town.” he explains.  _Well, that’s a lovely thought._

“What college are you going to?” I ask.

He turns and smiles as if I should already know. “Bale University.” he answers.  _No fucking way…_  I looked at him shocked.

Jett chuckles softly and looks at me confused. “What? You going there too?” he asks.

I nod my head then look forward. “Well good, then at least I’d know one person there.” he says before going back and reading my book. Part of me felt relieved that I’d still be around him, but the other part feared seeing him again. I was scared because I promised myself I wouldn’t fall for him. But I was.

 

~Hanji~

 

Running through my dark apartment in my robe I rush up to the door where there was loud knocking. I was a little scared at first but I opened the door to find Erwin who was perfectly fine. “What’s wrong? Did you find (Y/N)?” I ask.

He shook his head and stepped in. Erwin shut the door for me and we both walked into the dark living room, walking over I flip on a table light and sit down with him. “No, Levi and I both went to talk to (Y/N)’s uncle and the headmaster of the school. Apparently, Vicktor thinks that they are keeping (Y/N) at a military base on the outskirts of Westview City in a medical facility.” he explains.

 _Why don’t we go now?! She could be there-_  “It’s too risky. They have surveillance cameras everywhere. Vicktor is talking to a couple of buddies he worked with to see if they’d get him in.” he says. I roll my eyes at the fact he read my mind so easily.

All I wanted to do was find my best friend before that group did something horrible to her. Erwin didn’t seem relieved at all, I place my hand on his shoulder. “That’s not all.” he says.

Now I was really worried, more so than before. “According to Vicktor, it’s probably too late to save her from what’s been done… all we can do now is get her back and hope her recovery is smooth.” he says.

I feared what they had done to her, taking my hand off of him I cross my arms. “What did they do?” I ask.

For a good hour or two, we talked, he explained to me what was going down and what was being done to my best friend. I was not only disgusted but incredibly scared at this point.  _My best friend… is probably a vampire._   


	3. For Once I Hoped

~(Y/N)~

 

I laid on the cold metal bed with nothing but whiteness above me. There was a beeping sound of an EKG to my left, I go to sit up but jerk back down. My eyes darted down to my right arm first, it was fastened down with a leather belt of some sort. Darting my eyes the other way I find the same on the other side. I could feel them on my ankles too now that my body was starting to feel again.  
  
I felt panicked, I was alone strapped down to a cold bed. As I looked around the clean room I find a little cart beside me, there was a container full of blood and a bed next to me. In the container as well as a small suction tube, how I knew it was a suction tube was because I could see the blood flowing through it and into the container.

In the bed next to me laid an unconscious Carla Jaeger. She was very pale and her veins were more visible. It hit me when I followed the suction tube over to her wrist. It was a direct blood transfusion... that meant I had vampire blood in my system which would mean-  
  
A door opened and shut again, but I couldn't see the door or the person who had entered. "Ah, so you're awake." a masculine voice calls. Their shoes clicked against the floor slowly getting closer.  
  
"W-where am I? What's going on?" I question. The man pulled down the surgical mask and smiled down at me, tears form in my eyes when I find who it was that had brought me here. I shook my head wishing this wasn't real.  
  
"T-thorian... please." I mutter.

"Hello little  _venandi_ , say... I think it's about time we, catch up." he says holding up a syringe, in it was something yellowish, almost a urine color. But it wasn't, it was venom. But not just any kind of venom, it was vampire venom and it could kill me.  
  
"N-no! Please don't!" I scream I began to struggle making the bed shake as the man slowly leaned in and pointed the needle at my neck. But since I was unable to move he stuck the needle into my neck and pushed his thumb down. When I felt it leave my neck I turn my head to him and my vision started going in and out. He smiled and patted my head.  
  
"It's all part of the job my dear. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing. Think of this as a new start." he says.  _What job? And why won't I remember anything? Why is he doing this?_ My body shook as the venom spread throughout my body, I went into a coughing fit that would soon end with my laying there limp and my vision slowly fading into blackness. In little to no time I died.

 

~Levi~

 

I sat in my dark office the next night after Karina nearly burned down my house. Voices of her and her guy friend could be heard even if they were simply whispering. I knew he spent the night with her, I knew he wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her, I made sure of that.

Sitting at my desk I flip on the bright desk lamp and stare at my empty desk. It seemed as though this association was fucking almost everyone I knew. I thought back to my conversation with Hale, and what he told me they did which seemed to match up with what Vicktor had been saying. They both in some way had been fucked by the association from one point.

 

~Flashback~

 

After telling me everything from the turning to the torture. I sat there in disgust. But I wondered how he knew so much. "How is it you know so much about this?" I ask.

Valentina's eyes widened before looking at her brother with concerned eyes. Hale looks down at the ground and bites his bottom lip. "Because... my lover was part of it." he says.

His sister grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I'm sure Levi will understand-"

"No, it's been long enough. He needs to know." Hale says.

I cross my arms and sit back. "They were lookin' for her. Like your girl, mine was human. She wasn't from a long line of vampire hunters though. She was normal, she knew about me of course but she still loved me." he starts.

I glance at Valentina who watched Hale tell his story in sadness. "Well, they finally got her and I killed one of their men... so as my punishment they made me watch instead of using me. It's fuckin sick what they do Levi. Anyway... they had me tied down and staked so I couldn't move. All I could do was watch." he goes on.

I wanted to tell him to stop but I wasn't sure if he'd do so. I watched his start to fall apart a little, "They turned her by force with some random Sream vampire... when she woke up they injected her with some kind of drug and she started acting weird. Then... the torture came and... they'd put a fresh blood bag in front of her and if she tried to lunge at it... or even look at it they'd shock her in this electric chair. They kept doing it until she stopped wanting the human blood... after that, they tried feeding her my blood... she didn't want it though and she ended up starving to death." he finishes his rather short depressing story.

I was a lot more worried than before. Worried that (Y/N) might not drink vampire blood and starve to death. I didn't want to think of what I would have to tell Karina if her sister died.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I glared downward feeling utterly useless. I wanted to be out looking for her and getting her back but this was no time to be acting recklessly. In my front right pocket, I pulled out the small box containing my mother's ring. Opening it slowly it reveals the single large diamond in the middle with two small sapphires on the side.

_This will surely be a waste if (Y/N) dies..._  I knew then that if (Y/N) died I wouldn't let myself fall for another. Even though I promised myself not to after Valentina, I knew this time I would be done for good. Sighing softly I shut the box and try to clear my mind of the horrible thoughts and try to think positively as Erwin says too.

But I'm sure if the roles were reversed and it was Hanji instead of (Y/N), he wouldn't force himself to think like positively. I wondered how Hanji was taking this though, we hardly have seen or spoken to each other since the fire. I knew she would be worried, and I expected her to be, but I wondered if she was trying to force Erwin to take her out looking with us being that Erwin's been trying to keep her out of it to keep her safe.

I envied Erwin sometimes. He always seemed to know what to do when it came to comforting his loved ones. No matter how hard I tried I failed miserably, but I guess my flaws didn't matter to (Y/N). Even after leaving without a word, she came after me and didn't stop until she had me right in her grasp, and even after she left she somehow trusted I'd go home the next day.

I'm just so stressed, riddled with worry but I don't openly show it because the last thing Karina needs is me having a full-on mental breakdown because her sister is probably a vampire. And I couldn't save her before then, because for once I hoped TOHA wouldn't come after her. 


	4. Sweethearts

~Karina~

 

I lean against my pillows I held the book up scanning the page then flipping to the next. Thanks to graduating early I didn’t have to worry about homework for a while. With a sigh, I was starting to feel a little sleepy, my right hand came up to my eye and rubbed it gently before I jolted forward then looked back at my window.

There was a soft tapping at my window. Quickly I get up and set my book down as I slowly approach my window, I assumed it was Jett coming to see me again. Pulling up my shades I find Jett crouched down right outside my window. I then quickly open my window but he doesn’t come in, “Come on.” he says.

Confused I step back. “Where are we going?” I ask.

Smiling he cocks his head outside beckoning me to follow. “I wanna take you someplace. Besides you’ve barely left the house.” he says.

“But I was reading.” I tell him.

He rolls his eyes but keeps his smile. “You can bring your book.” he says. I stood there biting my bottom lip, I dart my head back to my door wondering how often Levi would check in on me. I look back at Jett who was patiently waiting for me. I turn to my desk and walk over to it, pulling out a slip of paper and pen I quickly write a note down for Levi in case he did come to check on me saying I was at a friend’s because I had a feeling Levi would be overprotective if he knew it was Jett I was with.

I began packing up my bag with my book and a few other things before throwing it over my shoulder. Jett climbs back down to the ground and I slip through the window. Standing up I go to the edge and toss my bag down to him, he caught it and set it next to his motorcycle. Turning back I slowly shut my window.

When it was finally shut I turn back and crawl over to the edge. I was a little nervous to be jumping off a roof that was pretty high up, or so it seemed. Jett raised his hands up to me, ready to catch me, so standing up I step off and fall off the porch roof. Thankfully Jett caught me, with one arm hooked under my leg and the other placed on my back.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I cling to him. There was a moment between us when our eyes met like everything went into slow motion. My heart was beating fast and not just from the fall. He smiles at me before slowly letting me down to make sure I was able to stand on my own.

Eventually, reality sank back in and I shook my head.  _I really need to be cautious around him._  I pick my bag up off the ground and throw it over my shoulder as I walk over, standing next to his motorcycle. Jett hands me the secondary helmet after he puts on his, I place it over my head on and clip it at the bottom. I then throw my right leg over the back seat and hop on behind Jett, slowly I wrap my arms around his firm abdomen so I wouldn’t fall off.

After starting up the motorcycle Jett sped off down the driveway. I was stupid to think Levi wouldn’t hear it, but oh well I’ll deal with him later. I needed to get away and not thinking about my missing sister, I had been worried for days thinking something bad happened and Levi said he’s looking into it and I trusted him. There wasn’t much I could do because I don’t know where she could be, she hasn’t left me any kind of messages telling me if she’s okay. Besides, Levi wants me to focus on getting ready for college, (Y/N) would want me to do that too.

I rest my head on Jetts back as I shut my eyes tightly. I had spent so long focusing on my studies that I didn’t make much time to hang out with my friend, that was another thing I knew Levi wouldn’t by considering Jett was my only friend. I kept myself cooped up in my room all day for the past few weeks, sure Jett would visit but I didn’t necessarily leave the house that much.

Once we left the driveway he made his way into town until he unexpectedly turned into an alleyway. I was beginning to feel a little nervous noticing he was starting to slow down, looking back I wonder where he was taking us. Eventually, he stopped and I hopped off the back of the bike, I pull the helmet off my head and set it on the back of the bike, Jett did the same before taking my hand in his.

He led me up to a pair of french doors, it looked like an old corner store from the inside. Jett picked the lock and pushed the right door in before pulling me in. He shut the door behind us and I looked around the room. “What is this place?” I ask.

Jett smiles and tugs me forward, he stepped over to a flight of stairs. Quickly I follow him up the stairs until we reach another door, it had to be an apartment. Jett unlocked the door and stepped in, I stood in the doorway wondering what it looked like inside since it was pitch black. One by one Jett lit candles around the place revealing a fully furnished place.

I step in and shut the door behind me. “This is my second home. I come here when I don’t want to stay with my family.” he says. I looked around the place, there was a large fireplace I walk in front of, on the mantel shelf was three photos, Jett was all in them. I looked at the center one closely, there were two smaller children and two blonde women then Jett, then a tall man with dark hair standing behind him.

“That’s my family.” he mutters, I quickly turn to him finding he stood right behind me. Then I turn back to the photo, he took it into his hands and pointed at each person. He showed me who was who, his mother Abagail, sister Fae, two little brother’s Damien and Dreven then his older brother Kane.

I smile gently as he puts the photo back, I turn back and look around some more. Walking up to the couch I sit down and Jett sits down beside me, out shoulders brush against each other. We remained silent for a little bit before he looked over at me with a gentle smile. “What book were you reading anyway?” he asks.

I turn slightly towards my bag and grab it out, handing it off to him he takes it into his hands then turns his back to me. Suddenly his head fell onto my lap and he flips the book to the back to read the summary. “A Time With You...hmm sounds boring.” he says before handing it to me. I take it from him and shove it back in my bag.

“Well maybe for you.” I say.

Jett laughs softly as he takes my left hand in his, his fingers intertwined with mine. The back of my hand pressed into his chest. “Can I ask you something?” he asks me.

I nod my head. “What were your parent’s like?” he asks me.

I felt a slight prick at my heart, I hadn’t spoken about them since their deaths. “Well, they were high school sweethearts. My dad was a cop and my mom was a nurse.” I tell him.

Jett looked down at my hands and smirked gently. “Seemed like the dream couple.” he mutters.

I smile and chuckle softly thinking back to all the times I saw the two together. “Yeah, they were.” I answer.

I told him about how I lost them both before and he didn’t ask me much about them. “What about your parents… if you don’t mind me asking, do you know your father?” I ask.

Jett lost his smile and kept his eyes on my hands. “No, and I don’t think I’d really want to know him.” he answers.

I didn’t want to push him, I hadn’t seen him angry and I wasn’t going to start now. Before I knew it he sat up and released my hand. “You want something to eat?” he asks.

Pursing my lips together I shake my head, he then extended his hand out to me. Quickly I take it as he pulls me up to my feet and pulls me in a little closer than I anticipated. My eyes looked past his shoulder as my nose barely pushed against his jacket.

My eyes dart up to his bright blue ones that were already down on me. His arms held me in close as he starts to lean down to kiss me. Something told me to wait though, that this time wasn’t right. I wanted to, I really really wanted to kiss him, to fall and hope he’d catch me but it just didn’t feel right, not right now.

I step back slightly and purse my lips together tightly. “Sorry I- It’s just- well.” I stutter. Jett simply smiles before pulling me back in.

“Don’t worry.” he says. With that, his lips pecked me right on the tip of the nose. I crinkle my nose slightly before chuckling softly and looking down at the floor. With my hand still in his, he tugged me forward and off towards the bedroom. Still hesitant I meet his eyes again confused. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything. As always I will respect you.” he says.

I knew I could trust him since he had always respected my choices. Walking with him towards the bedroom I stop at the foot of the bed and pull my shoes off before walking over to the left side of the bed. Jett was on the opposite already pulling the covers down I do the same before climbing in. Jett pulls his jacket off and before getting in with me, I flip the covers over and pull them up to my shoulders.

Jett then gets in and I curl up next to him. Gently he placed his hand on my waist making sure I was okay with it. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you- it’s just… well, with everything going on, and my sister missing I think having a relationship right now would seem wrong. Because, I don’t know if (Y/N) is hurt, cold, hungry or what?! So it feels wrong to be happy if she’s not-”

He placed his hand over my mouth and chuckled softly. “I understand, it’s okay.” he says with a chuckle. I felt stupid, I knew he was okay but I felt I needed to justify my actions to him in fear that because I denied him would drive him further away. I smile as I hid my face in his chest and he pulls me in. I smiled to myself as I imagined if Jett and I ended up like my parents, a couple of high school sweethearts growing old together. But slowly my smile begins to fade, not everyone gets to have that though.


	5. Different

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes slowly open to the blinding white lights, what felt like years of darkness finally receding and I was alive once again. But everything was different now because I didn't know where I was, everything in my mind was just blank. All I knew was that I was hungry, starving.

The restraints on my bed felt heavy as it held me down. I could hear hearts beating and the sound of the EKG beside me beeped loudly. The lights buzzing here so loud I thought my head was going to explode. So many sounds, it was like everything was set on high. Growling loudly I do my best to break from the restraints but it was too strong. "Now now  _venandi_  calm down, I have everything you need." a familiar voice says.

I dart my head to the left, my eyes intensely fall on the man with brown hair in a white long coat.  _Thorian._  He was the one person I knew and I don't know why. But I didn't care because my eyes quickly darted to the blood bag, that's when I lost it trying to break free of the restraints. I watched as he broke open the top and the sweet scent hit my nose making me crazier than before.

"Calm down and I'll feed you." he says.

Hyperventilating I try my best to chill out but I was starving. He places the top of the open bag at my mouth and begins to push the liquids. A chill went down my spine, once I tasted the blood it sent me into a high feeling.

Unfortunately, he ended up taking the bag away from me when he deemed I had enough. "How is she?" I hear a feminine voice call. I dart my eyes over to a woman in a white dress, she had short chocolate brown hair and golden eyes.

"Ymir, you shouldn't be in here-" Thorian says.

The girl named Ymir raises her hand hushing Thorian. "I want to see the girl, see if she's made it through the transition." Ymir says.

Thorian turned back and nodded. "She's alive yes, but I'm afraid we still need to test if she can walk in sunlight." Thorian answers.

"Shall we test it now?" Ymir asks. Before Thorian could protest Ymir shut off the lights and pulled a lever that opened shutter on the ceiling letting the sunlight come in. I was blinded by the bright sun thinking pain would soon follow.

But nothing. I felt nothing, no warmth nothing. They waited to see if anything would happen but nothing did all that was wrong was that the sun was blinding me. A few minutes passed by before Ymir shut the shutters then turned the lights back on.

I let out a sigh before turning to Thorian who was now hovering over me smiling gently. "Bedtime  _venandi._ " Thorian tells me, his left hand dug into his pocket he pulled out a needle with clear liquids in it, I look up to meet his eyes feeling scared, I didn't want to go back.

"Please don't." I mutter.

He patted the top of my head softly while shushing me as he brings the needle closer. "It'll be okay, tomorrow you start your training." he says.

_Training? What?_  Before I could ask he stuck the needle in my neck and I started to feel dizzy, the room was spinning before everything started becoming blurry. My eyelids slowly start to shut and I fall limp on the bed.

 

~Ymir~

 

I fold both hands together in front of me watching as the girl fell limp on the bed. Thorian soon turned to me and put the needle away. "Show me to the other subject, please. I want to see how well she's doing." I say.

Thorian walks towards the doors and I follow him into the hallway. Walking across the hall I grab the charts and look through the small window into the room.  _Petra Ral, age twenty-four, a former employee at Mythic Times._  "She's still unconscious, and it looks like she's becoming ill rather fast." Thorian informs me.

"Keep her monitored throughout the night if she doesn't wake up by morning then put her down." I tell him.

"Yes, of course, my queen." Thorian says. With that, I put the chart back and began walking down the hallway to leave for home. I was done observing for today, and tomorrow I will need to be here to help a newcomer through her training knowing it won't be easy.

 

~Levi~

 

Standing at the front door with arms crossed I felt like a father ready to scold his child for sneaking out. Which is exactly what I was doing minus me being the father and Karina being my child.

I had found the note when checking on her saying she was staying with a friend, the only friend I knew she had was that Jett boy who was a vampire. The minute the door opened I rushed over, pulling the two brats inside I slam the door shut and turn to them. "Where the hell were you?" I ask.

Karina purses her lips together before darting her eyes to Jett then back to me. "I spent the night at his place, we just hung out and talked Levi I swear-"

"Next time let me know ahead of time, (Y/N) isn't here Karina and I can't babysit while I look for your sister-"

"Levi, with all due respect I wouldn't let anyone hurt Karina." Jett then steps in, I dart my eyes in his direction and stare him down intensely.

"Besides Levi, I turned 18 over a month ago. I'm not a child-"

I shut my eyes tightly and raise my hand signaling for her to shut up. "Still, I've got enough to worry about, I don't need you getting abducted too. If you're gonna go out I need to know ahead of time, I don't care what you two do as long as you, Karina is safe." I repeat myself.

I then point to the stairs. "Go, you need to change and shower." I tell her. She nods then turns to Jett who she quickly says goodbye to before running upstairs. Now, it was just me and her guy friend thing.

"Well... I better get going." Jett says.

As he steps past me I quickly grab his arm and stop him. "Tell me you didn't do anything to her... you know." I say hinting to the vampire stuff.

He looks at me seriously before shaking his head. "No, and she doesn't need to know. And no I didn't deflower her, we just fell asleep." he informs me after glimpsing into my head. I slowly let him go but keep my eyes locked on him.

"Good, because you know what happens if you do anything to hurt her, anything." I tell him.

Jett nods his head, his face still serious. "I know." he answers before taking the doorknob into his hand and leaving quietly. With a sigh, I shut the door before hearing his motorcycle start.


	6. I Can't Promise

~Karina~

 

I shut my phone off after having a long talk with Jett who wanted to meet up at his  _secret place_  again. I didn't mind and I told him I would like too again just to get out of the house, besides I kinda liked that he was sharing his place with me.

It was one of those nights when Levi stayed at work late, and the maid Lucy was already fast asleep. Checking the clock beside my bed I find it was nearly two in the morning.  _Damn Levi's really late._

I decided I'd go out and downstairs to make a little snack for myself knowing I'd probably be pulling an all-nighter. As I exited my room I look both ways down the dark empty hallway, to my left was two pairs of doors, one was Levi's bedroom door and the other was his office door. I had been to neither, no one was allowed in there, it was almost like... he was hiding something.

Levi usually made his personal mission to keep things from me, I knew that because there were many things that didn't add up, including both of my parent's deaths, and I wondered if I would find anything in there.

Slowly now I begin to approach the white door kiddy-corner from my door. Walking across the hall quickly and quietly I place my hand firmly on the doorknob and begin to slowly twist. Pushing the door inward I slip my head in between the gap and look in finding it completely dark. I pull out my phone and turn on the flashlight to it as I slowly made my way into the room. It looked like any other office, quickly I made my way over to the desk.

I took a seat in his chair and moved the mouse. The computer screen lit up and didn't even ask for me to log in with a password. It turned on to his emails. Most were between him and Erwin Smith, Hanji's boyfriend. I click the top one and begin reading through it.

_'Levi,_

_I talked to Lucinda who spoke with Vicktor briefly. He has spoken to past co-workers at TOHA and seems to have gained entry into the building if his hunch is right then we need to act fast to retrieve (Y/N). Lucinda also mentioned there was something she could do about (Y/N)'s condition if we are too late._

_E.S._

Confused I check the other emails which were simply about work.  _(Y/N)'s condition? If they're too late? What's TOHA? And why were they talking to Vicktor? What does he know?_  My brain was exploding with questions about all this.  _So they have an idea where (Y/N) is, and they haven't done anything?_

Before I could look any further the light flicks on and I jump out of the chair startled. There in the doorway stood a frowning Levi who was still in his suit. "How did you get in here?" he asks me after quickly shutting the door.

Quickly I walk around the desk, I felt scared being alone with him right now, his eyes looked at me intensely waiting for me to answer. "T-the door... it was unlocked and I thought-"

"And you thought you'd find something by going through my things?" he asks me.

"I wasn't- it just happened- I wanted to know how close... you were to finding my sister." I tell him trying to stand my ground, slowly he begins to step closer, the room grew warm and it was getting harder to breathe.

"How many time do I have to tell you. Don't worry about your sister, we are searching- day and night Karina." he says.

I back away and shake my head. "How can I not worry Levi? She's my sister, it's natural for me to worry about someone I love. You may be her boyfriend but she's my sister." I argue.

He drops his bag making a loud bang causing me to jump. "And you have school, I get you're worried- we all are. So when I say we are searching day and night I mean it." he snaps back.

"What are you hiding Levi? Because I got a glimpse of what's going on and I'm beyond confused. What is TOHA? And what's going to happen to my sister if it's too late?" I ask.

He sighs and rushes over to his computer which he soon shuts off. "That is none of your concern. Now, you will promise me right now that you won't go snooping again." he says.

"Levi just tell me-

"Dammit, Karina! I'm trying to keep you safe, and you're not making it any easier by standing here arguing with me!" he snaps.

I jump at his loud words then look at the floor. I don't know why but I felt like crying at that moment, I knew he was keeping things from me and I wanted so badly to know. I didn't want to promise anything, I wanted to know the truth. "Whatever... I'm leaving." I say as I turn away from him.

I walk out of his office and over to my room where I locked the door in case he came after me to make me promise I wouldn't snoop. And I couldn't promise that not when I know that we were so close to finding my sister and that something would be wrong with her if it was too late. I wanted to get out right now, I could call Jett to come get me.  _I'm relying on him too much. I really do._   


	7. Trapped & Missing

~Jett~

 

With my two younger brother's and a large stack of missing person's flyers, the three of us walked up and down the block of the main city posting the flyers and handing them out. Walking up to an electric pole where I stapled one of the flyers.

"Jett, why do we have to do this?" Dreven asks.

I turn to him. "Because if anyone knows anything then we'll find this girl faster." I tell him.

The twins look at each other then back at me. "Do you even know this girl?" Damien asks.

I was hesitant due to the fact that they didn't know I hung out with a human girl. "...No... but I know her sister." I answer.

The two looked at each other again and smirked at each other. "Come on and help me." I tell the two, the twins chuckle softly as they looked at each other again.  _I can't help it... Karina wants to find her sister, and if this helps then I'll gladly roam around handing out flyers._

For most of the evening and night, my brother's and I went around handing out the flyers until we ran out.

 

~Levi~

 

Karina spent the night at Hanji's after our fight, in the hallway on my way to my bedroom to rest I stop and look at my office door while standing beside Karina's bedroom door. I thought back to our fight we had only a few hours ago. She had a point, she had every right to know what was going on, but with that kind of knowledge would bring more questions, question's she'd want to ask her sister.

Like Karina, I wanted to get (Y/N) back but Vicktor wanted us to wait just a little longer. I assumed by now she'd already be turned, and I didn't know if she was still even alive. I just hoped.

Walking up to my office door I made sure it was locked before heading over into my bedroom. For (Y/N)'s sake, I'll keep doing what I've been doing and hope that Karina will understand.

 

~Jett~

 

After hours of placing flyers around the twins and I stood outside our house. "Alright, thanks, guys." I say.

He nods before looking up at me. "Do you like the girl your helping?" Damien asks.

I looked down at them silently before turning away. "You gotta problem with that?" I ask.

The two looked at each other then back at me before shaking their heads. "No." they both said in unison.

"Even if she's human?" I ask, wondering if their answers would change.

They shook their heads and I felt somewhat relieved. I walked the boys up to the door before turning back and heading to my secret place. I didn't like staying home unless it was important, usually when my mom would call and tell me to come home for an important family dinner with some second level aristocrat vampire.

As I made my way into town on foot, I turned down the one alleyway and went all the way back until there was the corner store. I looked up finding the lights on, the very ones I had installed yesterday thanks to my older brother's friend.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_His mouth parted from my neck, my eyes tiredly drifting to look at him. There my blood stained his lips and seeped from his mouth. His right hand cradled my head gently as he looked down at me with lustful eyes. Rushing into my face his lips crashed down onto mine not giving a damn that my blood would transfer into my mouth._

_The bitter metallic taste of my blood slipped into my mouth as his tongue pushed past my lips. His hands wondered about my body slowly and gently. His hands fondled my chest gently causing me to stifle a moan. The blanket that covered me was slowly being pulled down as the kiss grew deeper, more intense._

_It was so intense I didn't notice the figure standing at the foot of the bed until I felt Levi's lips leave mine abruptly. Levi let out pained grunts and sounds as if he were choking, now blood was seeping from his mouth more than before... but this time isn't want my blood. Opening my eyes I find a blade impaled at the side of his neck slowly carving its way through his throat. His eyes were wide with pain and shock, just as mine were._

_Gasping I cover my mouth with my now bloody hands watching Levi's head come off in one fell swoop. I was in too much shock to stop the blade. It landed in my lap while the rest of him collapsed at my feet. My shaky dirty hands left my mouth leaving blotches of blood on my face, reaching for Levi's head my fingers gently brush through his hair. Slowly lifting his head I revealed his blood face contorted in pain and shock, while his fangs were enlarged._

_Tossing it away I push the body away with my feet letting out a blood-curdling scream. The head fell onto my legs as I sat there after screaming. I held myself trying to remain calm. Shutting my eyes tightly I grab the head again, I wanted to double check to see if it was Levi. I didn't want to believe it._

Opening my eyes once again I see the back of his head, it had the undercut like Levi. Again I shut my eyes as I slowly turn the head too so their face was facing me. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer afraid- at least not at the moment because the face I saw before was gone. It had been replaced with my head but the facial features were gone- replaced with one big mirror. Confused I stared at myself in the mirror wondering what the hell was going on.

Through the dim lights, I noticed it. My eyes had changed color, similar to how Levi's would change occasionally usually when he was hungry. I let out a soft breath before I held the head with one hand now. My right hand came to my mouth and I opened my mouth revealing my teeth while my fingers pressed against my top canines, it didn't take long for them to enlargen into two long fangs. Shocked I jolt back and toss the head yet again at the image.

_"W-what the- No I can't be-"_

Without warning, I climb out of bed and look around the room. "Where am I anyway?" I mutter to myself. Grabbing the sheets I cover my nude body as I slowly make my way to the door on the opposite side of the room, I rushed over not wanting to spend another moment here in this hellish place.

But as I passed through the threshold of the bedroom door I enter another dark room. On the other side of the room was another bed. But now to my left was another door, so in hopes to escape I run over to that door and whip it open. But again it was the same room I had awoken in. "What the hell?" I say out loud. I enter the room knowing that if I even tried the other door I'd end up back at square one.

_My back had been to the window before I realized I could escape through there. I turn my head to look back at it, the moonlight glowed through the window. Turning fully to it I walk over to it, once standing before it I looked finding nothing but thick fog blurring everything. I could see any trees or a road. Just fog._

_Hooking my fingers on the handle of the window I use all my strength to push up the old window until there was enough room for me to slip through. I lift one leg then the other until I was sitting on the windowsill after taking a deep breath I lean off the edge and fall into the mist._

_I guess the room was very far up because it felt like I was falling forever. So to make it seem less scary I closed my eyes before meeting something very soft. How I hoped it was ground, I landed flat on my stomach completely naked from the loss of the sheets during the fall._

_Opening my eyes again, I find that I'm back where I first started. The bed. Confused I sat there giving up on trying to escape because it seemed no matter how many times I tried to escape, I would only end up back in this room. Trap, for who knows how long. Pulling my knees to my chest I hid my face behind them and wrapped my arms around my knees to hold myself together as I sobbed softly._

_"Karina... Levi... Hanji... everyone... help me." I whisper._

 

~End of Dream~


	8. Find A Way

~Hanji~

 

Evening fell across Blencathra which meant it was time for Erwin and I do go out searching for my best friend. Vicktor had informed us that the one man who could get us into the facility building was now dead.

To my surprise it was by someone I knew that I guess had gotten taken with (Y/N). According to Vicktor, Petra Ral, after awakening had gone rogue and broke through her restrains thus killing his friend and injuring those who tried to contain her. In the end, Petra was killed and labeled as a failure to TOHA's experiments.

It made me sick that they even used a co-worker of mine. Sure her and I weren't close but I had known her for years. At the docks north of town, Erwin and I were getting more details on the shipments Levi had found out a couple weeks ago on the new weapons TOHA were getting.

Levi also wanted to make sure they weren't also moving (Y/N) within these shipments. Walking with Erwin beside my I pointed the flashlights at the crates. He would open the top for me and I would dig through finding nothing but guns and some of the bullets. "Here, hand those to me." he says.

I shook my head. "You can't touch, it's coated with Devil's Klecite too." I warn him.

Quickly I put the pullets into a bag before shoving them into my pocket. Moving on we found three men camped up around a trashcan that was on fire. "What the hell are you two doing here?" one of the men asks.

Erwin came in front. "We just need some information- you guys are with TOHA right?" he asks.

The three men all look at each other before looking back at Erwin. "You're not vampires are you?" another asks.

Erwin shook his head first, lying to them, then I followed. The men look at us suspiciously before the middle one stands up. "How'd you even find this place anyway?"

Before I could answer I hear knuckles cracking. "Sorry to do this." Erwin says, in the blink of an eye Erwin rushed up to the middle guy and kneed him right in the forehead making him pass out. He then took out the other two quickly before they could try and fight back.

"Don't you think we should've kept one up so we could ask?" I ask.

Then a fourth man came and Erwin and I both look at him before he turns to me. "No." he says. With that Erwin rushed over and grabbed the fourth guy. Quickly I grab one of the chairs the men were using and behind it was a box of random crap which luckily had rope in it.

Erwin sat the man down and I began tying the man to the chair as he squirmed and tried to scream. "What do you want?! I'll give you anything- you want money? I got loads coming in next week! Just please don't kill me!" he pleads.

After he was tightly tied in I stand back and cross my arms. "We wanna know where all the shipments are coming from that contain the new weapons for TOHA." Erwin says.

The man shrugged slightly. "How the hell should I know? Look all I get are calls from an unknown number- They don't tell us much other than to move the shipments to Cathra Academy! I swear!" he cries.

Looking at Erwin he nodded, in my pocket, I dug for a pair of pliers, ones I grabbed while looking around here. I bring it up to his pointer fingernail and clamp it down on the nail. "You better start talking- you lie to us and I pull every nail off. And just so you know he will know when you're lying so don't bother trying unless you want to lose all your nails." I threaten.

"Y-you're a crazy bitch!" he yells at me.

With that, I pulled and ripped off the first nail causing him to shriek in pain. "Oops! Hand slipped." I say as I turn my back to him.

"Now, I'll ask you again, where are the shipments coming from?" I ask once more.

The man once again tells me he doesn't know, glancing at Erwin he nods his head saying he was telling the truth.  _Alright, next question._  "Do you know what drug is in the bullets?" I ask.

"No." he snaps.

I glance back again and Erwin shakes his head. I clamped the pliers down on his middle finger of his left hand and start to pull slowly. "Okay! Okay! It's Evoprox! It's fucking Evoprox!" the man cries.

Darting my head back at Erwin he shakes his head, looking back at the crying man I ask him one final question. "Last question. Do you know if they're shipping people through these crates?" I ask.

The man sniffles and shakes his head slowly, looking to Erwin, I hoped the man was lying. Unfortunately, Erwin nodded his head, the man wasn't lying.  _Dammit!_  I turn back to the man. "Sorry, but can't have you remember this." I say, with that Erwin stepped in and kneels before the man. The tearful man looked into Erwin's eyes. "Make sure he's not on-

"He's not." Erwin says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I'd smell it in his breath, all he smells of are cheap booze and weed." Erwin says after standing up.

"Come on." I say as I take Erwin's arm and tug him along.  _Well, we learned one thing and that was the name of the drug... but still had no way of knowing how to get to (Y/N) if she's where Vicktor says she might be._

As Erwin and I were just about to leave we heard gunshots. Looking back I saw a figure standing over the men with guns. "Run." Erwin says.

I didn't hesitate one bit, I took off with him close behind. Erwin didn't bother using his vampire speed in case if I fell behind, which I didn't. As he and I made it to the car we both slipped in and he sped off before the person could get us.

In the car I look out the back window, the figure didn't seem to follow us anyway. Sitting back I let out a sigh and shake my head. "We'll find her don't worry-"

"Don't tell me not to worry- she's my best friend and she's probably turned into a freakin vampire! A...and I just ripped some guys fingernail off! God, after we find out who took her, his ass is so grass." I rant, crossing my arms I turn my head to the window and look out at the city.  _I'll make them pay (Y/N)...I promise._    _  
_


	9. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick little note before you read. I am halfway through writing this book and 'The Affair' meaning that I am opening questions which will be posted on my Wattpad and on Instagram. If you have any questions feel free to send me some, please!

~(Y/N)~

 

My skin was on fire, looking through the glass I saw Thorian and Ymir looking up at me. Ymir was speaking with one of the workers who was taking notes. A tank I was in, burning slowly by the watered down Devil's Klecite.

It felt like a million little knives stabbing me from every direction.  _This is the last text and I'm free, free to hunt, free from here. No more training, no more torture. I've passed._  I watched with my hands against the glass submerged in water as Thorian waved his hand signaling for them to pull me up. I would have no strength to do it myself, as I was pulled from the waters I gasp for air and fell on the tile floors.

Thorian came to my side with a bag of vampire blood to feed me. Snatching it from his hands I gulp it down in an instant. "Seems she's healing a lot faster than before... more so than a normal vampire." Ymir states.

Slowly getting up, a robe was draped around my shoulders. "Thorian, please leave, I'd like to have a few words with (Y/N) before we send her on her way." Ymir says as she shoos him away.

Everyone left the room while I stood in front of Ymir. "You have done very well, and thanks to you we will be able to follow the same procedure and make more just like you." Ymir says.

"Thank you...I hope to be of use to you all." I tell her.

Smiling gently she nods and hooks her arm with mine. "And you will, but as of now, you are free to wander. Just remember to be safe and report back as frequently as possible so we can make sure you are still breathing." she says.

I nod and walk with her to the door. "And please, make no attempt to seeking the first family. You may be strong but they are much older than you which means they are ten times stronger." she warns.

Confused I stop and turn to her. "But I thought we were supposed to be as strong as them, if not stronger?" I ask.

She smiles and shakes her head. "You may be immortal now and have the same strengths and abilities as they do, but do not underestimate them. Besides we have other ways of dealing with them." Ymir says.

I nod in response. "Now run along. I expect to hear from you in two days." she says. Nodding my head in excitement I quickly exit the lab and to my room. Running down the halls I take a left down another long hall until I reach a door on the right side of that hall.

Opening the door I walk into a small white room that had a twin sized white bed with an IV pole to the right of it. A small bathroom on the left side of the bedroom and a single bland painting. I felt happy knowing I would never have to stare at the walls in here again waiting for the next session of my training.

At the foot of my bed was a small bag that came in yesterday that had all my belongings when I first came in. Dressing in that I then grab my few things I had gained here, my toothbrush, hairbrush and shower supplies. I stuff those things into my bag, on my way out of the building I stopped by the supply room and picked up a few bags of vampire blood to be safe.

With that, I quickly left before anyone could stop me. Exiting through the front doors I step out into the dark cool night, the crisp air hitting my face and whatever skin was exposed. I could feel every molecule hit me as I walked against the breeze. With my bag on my shoulder, I made my way through the forest and into the city.

The city was busy as ever with people partying, driving and simply walking. I could hear so many minds and hearts to the point where I calm myself down. Stopping in my tracks I heard something up ahead.  _"Please let me go!"_ a woman pleads.

 _"Let her go now, vampire! Now!"_  a man then shouts, there were then multiple gunshots before I took off on my feet. No one seemed to notice as I rushed past them in a blur as I came to the alleyway. I stood there examining the situation for only a moment, then without warning, I latch myself onto a body.

Due to the speed and being uncoordinated from that speed, I had latched myself onto a human's neck, without even stopping to look to make sure it wasn't the human, when I tasted their blood I quickly release and push them back, the woman falls to the ground and I turn away from her as her blood seeps from my mouth.  _Oh no!_  I begin to spit it out nearly gagging at the taste not realizing there was someone in front of me, now pointing a flashlight at me.

Looking up I look past the light that blinded me to see an older man looking back at me in pure shock. His heart beating fast, but his mind blank. "(Y/N)." he whispers. I didn't bother sticking around to find out who he was or how he knew me. It's possible he might've worked at the facility and I didn't need Ymir or Thorian finding out what I did after just leaving, they'd have me back there in no time for more training.

Out of fear I ran out of there as fast as I could leaving the humans and now dead vampire behind. When I had stopped running I landed in an old park where I threw up some more as images flood my mind. Images of the blood bags, Thorian holding the button that would shock me as I was strapped down to a chair. Starving and in pain.

Ymir was right, I needed to be careful, I was too excited with my freedom and ended up getting carried away rather quickly. I had to be more careful when I was out hunting.  _God the taste._  Hunch over in the park with my right arm hanging onto the empty swing set I cough and gag.

Spitting out the last reminiscence of blood I sigh in relief and wipe my mouth.  _I need to be more careful... damn it I should have compelled her to forget. And how did that man know my name?_    _  
_


	10. A Memory of Blood Brothers

_Year 1990..._

 

~Vicktor~

 

The three of us stood before the double doors ready to start the first day. The Original Hunters Association. TOHA. It was where mind and Charle's father worked every day of his life. Beside my brother was his best friend Thorian.

The three of us had a mindset of ridding the world of all vampires. To protect our future children and their children. At least that was the mindset jammed into our heads as children by our parents. Or at least mine and Charles.

My brother's hand clapped down onto my shoulder and he smiled at me before turning to look back at the doors. "Let's go kick some ass boys." he says.

 

~Present~

 

Running through the streets like a mad man I darted my head left and right in search for her.  _I know I'm not crazy- she was right there! God dammit why didn't I grab her? She would've gotten away anyway._

Coming to the corner of the block I stop and take a breather. Moments after the sudden reunion with my oldest niece, I told the woman to call 911. I would have to talk to her later, and make sure she didn't say anything due to the fact (Y/N) didn't compel her to forget... unless the woman was hyped up on Devil's Klecite. Shaking my head I ran across the street before stopping again.

 _It's no use, she's probably already across town by now or farther._  Pulling out my phone and begin texting in the group chat Lucinda made up.  _'Meet me at the old Cathra park immediately.'_

With that, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and hightailed it to the park where I waited for everyone, that included Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Lucinda. When I reached the park Hanji and Erwin pulled up in their car seeming a little startled.

"Any luck at the docks?" I ask.

"Some." Erwin says.

"No sign of (Y/N) but the drug that's in the weapons is called Evoprox." Hanji then says.

"Yeah, I may have some stuff about (Y/N). But that's good." I tell them.

Hanji looks at me confused. "What did they do to her?" she asks.

"I'd rather wait to tell everyone when they get here." he says.

They both nod in understanding, moments later Levi appeared by the swing set. We waited a few more minutes when Lucinda showed up. As they all looked to me I sat down on the park bench. "I saw (Y/N)." I announce to the group.

Everyone's eyes lit up, Erwin and Hanji looked at each other, Levi stepped closer along with Lucinda. "Are you sure Vicktor?" she asks.

I nod my head while looking over at Erwin and Hanji who were just getting out of a hug. "Take me to her." Hanji then says with a big smile.

I cross my arms. "Yeah about that, I don't know where she went." I tell them.

Hanji's smile dropped as she backed away as Erwin caught her. There was a brief moment of silence before Levi started snapping. "Well fucking elaborate so we have something to go off of." he says.

I sit up. "I was hunting, in an alleyway a block from here. She came and attacked a human woman." I start.

Levi's eyes turn soft but still held a slight glare. "So she's one of them." Lucinda says.

I nod my head. "But it seemed that after she regretted drinking from the human so she pushed the woman away and started gagging... she spat out some of the blood before looking at me for a good few seconds... then she took off." I finish.

"She must be a little overwhelmed. It may be her first night of freedom... she could've gotten a little too excited to hunt and miscalculated." Lucinda says.

"Did she seem to remember you when she looked at you?" Hanji asks, I didn't want to ruin whatever hope she had that (Y/N)'s memories were intact, but as far as I knew (Y/N) didn't seem to remember me.

"No... but then again she may just be scared, nothing is for certain until we get a hold of her." I tell them.

I watched as Levi turned to the couple. "Hanji, Erwin, you guys turn in for tonight. I'll go and see if I can track her down." Levi says.

Before they could protest Levi vanishes already beginning his search. "Come on Lucinda, we better find something to help (Y/N) if she doesn't remember us." I say as I stand up from the bench. Hooking her arm with mine we both walked to her car.

 

~Levi~

 

What Vicktor didn't seem to notice was the human woman's blood by the swing set. I had to guess (Y/N) came to the park to through up the rest of the blood. Assuming some of the blood is still on her, I followed the trail.

Unfortunately, it only led me to a camp where the couple was passed out, the woman's clothes were missing which meant (Y/N) made a stop to change. Rolling my eyes I was now blindly looking for another vampire.

At first part of me wondered if Vicktor maybe saw Valentina, but then he mentioned how she was gagging at human blood. That wasn't the Valentina I knew, when I got out of the woods I let out a sigh and try and search for (Y/N) scent, a possible brush against a bush or tree would be enough.

But I got nothing, not while she was masked with the human woman's clothes on her.  _I can't expect her to go somewhere she'd feel safe if she as no memory... but then again that doesn't mean it won't be familiar to her._

For the rest of the night, I spent trying to find a trail, any trail that would lead me to (Y/N). But the real question was, why did they let her go? 


	11. She Needs You

~Karina~

 

Days passed by as I avoided Levi, I couldn't go to Jett due to the fact he was out of town with his mother again. As of right now, I was walking up the streets alone at night, I had a can of pepper spray to protect myself for Levi's sake.

With one hand in my pocket holding the can I walked along the chain link fence and my other hand glides along the chain. My eyes looked at what was left of my old home I shared with (Y/N), it was truly my favorite home of all.

It had only been a few weeks but it felt like I hadn't seen it in forever. Coming up to the gate I stood there looking out at it, it no longer stood tall and dark like it usually did, it was a small hill of black rubble due to the fact that the place had been torn down shortly after. It would be rebuilt in the future to make more homes but unfortunately, I could never go back.

Lately, with everything that has been going on, I had been bottling things up. Even around Jett, I didn't really tell him how I was feeling. I thought that if I did my best at keeping my emotions in order, it would help Levi find my sister faster, but now knowing this weird information I was worried sick more than ever. Even before when Levi went missing, he had my sister losing her mind.

As I turn my back to the face, I lean against it and begin to slide down until I found myself sitting on the ground with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I felt so helpless in this situation, everything was confusing now that I knew secrets were being kept. Sniffling softly I hid my face. I just wanted (Y/N) back home and safe.

"I knew I'd find you here." A familiar voice says.

Darting my head up I find Levi standing before me, his arms crossed and his face surprisingly calm. I didn't tell him where I was again, by mistake this time because by the time I remembered I was already here. "Leave me alone." I say as I hide my head again.

He let out a sigh before I looked up at him again, he was now kneeling before me now. "Look I get you're frustrated okay? So am I, it hasn't been easy, but I need you to trust me." he says.

I let out a shaky sigh as more tears began to well up in my eyes. "And because you're already stressed I don't intend on scolding you for leaving without telling me." he says.

I let out a scoff and pulled out the pepper spray. "I brought protection." I tell him.

He shook his head as he smirks. "Why did you come here anyway? Other than to take in the little view that's left?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I was hoping maybe (Y/N) might show up." I mutter.

Then I watched him stand, he extends his hand down to me and I take it. Lifting me up I stood on my feet and wipe my eyes. "Karina, your sister isn't gonna be here." he says. The tears now wouldn't stop coming, as soon as I wiped my eyes more just came out, it was never ending, I sniffled softly and look at him with teary eyes.

"I-I feel like I'm losing everyone. Yeah I know I have you, Jett and Hanji- and Erwin and Vicktor but (Y/N) wasn't just my sister. She was my best friend, she was someone I knew I could always go to for anything! I've already lost my parents, I can't lose her." I cry.

While shaking my head I stepped closer to Levi who slowly brought me into his arms to comfort me. "You won't, I promise." he mutters.

Sniffling softly I nod my head against his chest. "Give me that brat's number, I'll call for him. He's probably a lot better at this than I am." he says. Nodding I grab out my phone and give him the number but instead, he swipes my phone out of my hand and presses the button to call him.

"Hi, Jett... yeah... Karina needs you right now, so if you can please get here." he says.

After ending the call he hands me my phone back. "Come on, he'll meet us back at my place, from there you two can go somewhere else if need be." he says. Nodding my head I followed Levi back home where I ended up waiting for Jett to get here.

 

~Time Skip~

 

While waiting by the front door I watched Jett's motorcycle headlights beam up the driveway until he was close enough. Opening the door I rush out to him, he was just getting off his bike while I stood on the front porch with the light on. Levi too came out when he heard Jett come up. "Hey, what's goin' on?" he asks.

Rushing down the steps I rushed straight into his chest. "Woah! Hey? K-Karina?" he says.

"Take her away for a little bit. If you want stay the night with him, just be safe." I hear Levi call. Turning back I nod my head at him. "Call me in the morning okay?" he asks.

I nod once more before watching him walk back inside. Looking back at Jett he cupped my face in his large hands, his thumbs swiped away the tears that were just seeping from my eyes again. "What's wrong?" he asks softly in a worried tone.

I let out a sigh as I hide my face in his shirt. "I-I'm losing it." I stutter.

Jett seemed to understand then as he let go of my face and took my hand in his, leading me to his motorcycle we both got on. He drove away rather quickly, and I knew where we were going.

By the time we got there the street in which our secret place was on was empty. Jett turned into the alley and parked his motorcycle against the building. We both headed inside and upstairs where he flicked on the lights. Shutting the door behind me.

Jett quickly went over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot beside him, I quickly head over and sit beside him. There was a brief silence between us as we sat there rather close. "I'm sorry to have Levi call you... I'm sure your mother is going to be upset." I apologize.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Wouldn't be the first time, besides I'm always gonna be here for you, so don't worry okay?" he asks. I nod my head and lean my head against his shoulder.

"So why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asks.

Nodding my head I let out a sigh. "A few nights ago I found that Levi and Erwin were talking through emails about (Y/N)... they were keeping secrets and talking about this place called TOHA, and apparently if they are too late something is going to happen to (Y/N). So he and I got into a fight. Up until tonight, I was avoiding him. Tonight I decided I'd go back to the old apartment...part of me hoped that (Y/N) might show up. And I couldn't stop crying, I've been holding it all in because I thought it'd make it easier for Levi if he didn't have to worry about me so much... and I hoped I wouldn't worry too much if I tried and focus on other things..yet here I am." I croak.

Sniffling I wipe my face again. "And now, as you can see I can't stop fucking crying." I sob. Quickly Jett's arm wraps around me, his hand rubbing up and down against my arm.

"Cry all you want, you shouldn't put yourself on hold. It's not healthy." he says.

I let out a sigh as I continue to wipe at my face. "I just... I just wish Levi would tell me. Because I can't just sit here and not worry, and I get he's frustrated trying to find her and I'm trying to not stress him out but it's so hard when I don't know what's going on!" I say.

His hand then travels to my back. "Maybe because he doesn't want you to end up like (Y/N). I may not know much about this situation but what must be going on is something beyond complicated. I don't think he can afford to waste time trying to get you to understand something you may not comprehend right away." he tells me.

He had a point, whatever he and Erwin were talking about must be a lot worse then he's letting on. Now I felt bad, bad for causing him so much trouble. "You're right... all I need to know right now is that he's trying his best." I say. Jett smiles gently and nods.

"And who knows, I'm sure once you get your sister back he'll tell you everything, or maybe even (Y/N) might." he says. With a sigh, I nod my head once more.  _I guess Levi was right, I really did need him after all._

There was a long silence between us while we remained close on the couch. My heart was starting to pound a little more.  _He's always been there for me, ever since the first day we met I had felt safe around him, even when I questioned his intentions. I love him._ I had realized it a while back, and the feeling only seemed to grow stronger.

As I turn my head slightly to him I smile gently. "Thank you." I mutter. With that, before he could say 'you're welcome' I pressed my lips into his. It was my first kiss so I was a little awkward about it, but I shut my eyes tightly and kissed him rather hard.

Slowly he eased into the kiss and I felt him smile against my lips. I calmed down after a bit before we parted. My face was hot and I quickly turned my face down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry- I know I said to wait but-"

"Karina look at me." Jett says.

I don't do as told and stand up, turning my back to Jett I shake my head.  _I can't do this, this is a bad time to be doing this, I'm handling so many emotions that I can't think clear-_

I felt his hands on my shoulders causing me to lose my train of thought at that moment. "Karina." he says, his voice calm, and warm making me tremble gently.

"I'm sorry... that was too fast." I mutter, slowly I start to turn around, an embarrassed blush spreads across my face as I look up to meet his piercing blue eyes. His hands slowly travel up my arms until he cups my face in his hands.

"It's okay... will you let me kiss you this time?" he asks.

I bit my bottom lip as I slowly nod my head, although my first kiss was rather rushed, it didn't stop it from feeling nice. Slowly he leans in so he doesn't startle me, when his lips brushed against mine he leans in just a little more until his lips were fully on mine, melting against mine. Clutching onto his leather jacket tightly I kiss him back instantly.

His lips were soft, and his kiss was just right, not too hard yet not too gentle. His hands slowly fell from my face and wrapped around my waist while my arms wrapped around his neck. I knew I could trust him because he's never done anything that would hurt me, and I knew he wouldn't move to fast with me. So once our lips parted he pressed his forehead onto mine. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." he whispers.

I smirk gently. "Same here." I mutter. Again we kissed one last time and each time I felt a rush of excitement flow through me but soon it would settle. After all that we decided to go to bed and sleep off this crazy night.


	12. Follow the Trail of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: At the beginning here there will be a graphic scene of torture if you are easily triggered/squeamish please skip.

~(Y/N)~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I sat strapped to a metal chair tied down with open wires. Thorian stood to my right and Ymir on my left taking notes. In Thorian's right hand he held a button, in which would shock me if I failed to contain myself._

_Slowly he pulled the bag out of his pocket. It was human blood, I did my best to stay still as he slowly got closer. I could speak and tell him to take it away while there was a gag in my mouth. As he brought it closer I remained as calm as possible._

_Then he opened it and the smell of blood hit my nose. Pulling against my restraint I let out a shaky sigh, drool was seeping from the side of my mouth as the bag got closer. Letting out a low growl I dart my head in the direction only to feel a burning sensation hit me as Thorian hit the button._

_I convulse at the sudden shock and lean against the chair. When it stopped my body relaxed and lunged forward letting out a soft groan of pain. "Give her a minute to rest, and we'll do it again." Ymir says._

_"H-how long will we be doing this to her?" a co-worker asks._

_"Until she doesn't want it. This will teach her not to feed on human and only feed on vampires." Thorian explains._

_The co-worker nods and backs off while looking a little nervous. This wasn't the first time they had done this to me, and I felt like my body was slowly becoming numb. As I sat there hunch over they all watch me waiting for me to gain my strength again._

 

~Dream Over~

 

I woke up jolting up. I sat there trying to catch my breath while my eyes darted around the small room.  _Where am I?_  When I had finally calmed down I slowly climb out of bed to explore my new living place.

At the foot of the bed was a robe that would cover my nude body. Wrapping it around me, I open the door that looked out into a narrow hall. I was living in an RV, I nearly forgot. A couple of vampires had been seeking shelter when I found it, now I called this place home for the time being. Turning back I quickly dress into dark clothing feeling hungry again. Exiting the RV I look at the once lit fire, it smelt of burnt flesh from when I disposed of the bodies. Running into the woods I quickly made my way into town, when I hit the edge of town it happened again, I heard all the racing thoughts and heartbeats causing me to slow down and take a minute.  _I can't afford to get excited again._

I slowly began walking up the sidewalk along the chainlink fence, to my left at the corner of my eye I caught glimpse of a burnt down building, I turned away and crossed the road.  _"Oluo what are you doing? Wait you-you're a-"_

I listen in closely but the last thing I heard were growls and crackings sounds. The vampire had bitten down hard on the woman possibly breaking something. I rushed through the street, as blurs of people zoom by. When I came to the entrance of an empty park I grab the man and shove him into the cobblestone wall beside the archway. His neck in my hands as I begin to squeeze down.

The woman had fallen to the ground unconscious, but thankfully her heart still beats. As for the man named Oluo he was about to be my next meal. "P-please wait! Y-you wouldn't, you're one of us-" He was cut off when my fangs ripped into his throat as I began draining all the blood from his body. When I had finished I hid his body within the park then call 911 for the human girl who was nearly killed.

After that, I ran off before someone could see me. I decided to go home now that my thirst was taken care of. For now. On my way out my hand got cut against a shard of a rock when I ran along the cobblestone wall. I took off faster now before the ambulance would show.

 

~Levi~

 

I was walking along the sidewalk with Erwin in search for (Y/N) who recently was given her freedom and was now running around. We came to a small diner when I caught an odd smell in the air, turning to Erwin he seemed to catch the scent too.

Without even thinking about the cars on the road, he and I crossed it and began following the trail. It was definitely blood, but there was another smell too, we came to the other park this town had. The gate was slightly opened and the ambulance was just leaving with a human girl. The gate was slightly open as I run over and slip past it same with Erwin.

Right next to the gate in the dark laid a body. Pulling out my phone I turn on the flashlight and reveal the person who was drained. He was an acquaintance of mine, Oluo. He was a Sream vampire just trying to get by. Kneeling before his empty body I place my hand on his and shut my eyes to view his last memories. It was an ability the first family were taught over time along with our other abilities. And sure enough (Y/N) was the one to kill him, but after she was finished with him the direction she went was uncertain but there was still that other scent. "Get the body, I'm gonna follow the other scent." I tell Erwin. He quickly nods and kneels before Oluo.

Coming out of the park I walked along the cobblestone wall until I found the strongest point of the scent. Bending slightly I found a little print of blood... it was (Y/N)'s. Even with her being a vampire, her blood still smelt similar just a little sweeter. Quick on my feet, I followed the trail, which led me to the edge of the woods to the East of town. Erwin soon caught up and we both cautiously entered the woods.

Looking up and through the cracks of the trees, I could see that the sky was growing lighter. This meant that (Y/N) would have to get indoors and away from the sun. While Erwin and I slowly made our way through the faint smell of old burnt wood hit our noses next seeming to make (Y/N)'s scent duller. Soon we reached an RV with an old fire, the trail ended here. "This must be it." Erwin says.

Quickly he heads to the door and opens it, stepping up a couple of steps we enter the RV. Looking down the narrow walkway through the kitchen, I find the bedroom door closed. Walking up to the door I knock on it. "(Y/N), come out." I call. I could hear a heartbeat, but it wasn't inside the RV, it was outside.


	13. Missions

~(Y/N)~

 

_That was close._  I sat in a tree above the RV listening as they searched through it. I could hear the one male call my name while the other remained silent. It only took a few minutes before they decided to leave the RV, but they remained in the area. "You get going, I'm gonna stick around." the man with black hair tells the blonde.

The blonde nodded before fading into a black mist leaving me with the raven-haired man who stood still. He was listening for me. Watching him closely I watched as the man with black hair darted his head back and up looking straight at me. I dart back and press myself against the tree in hopes he wouldn't see me.

Covering my mouth I tried to cover my breathing. But that didn't work, the man with black hair jumped up and landed on the branch above me. My head darts up looking at him intensely, I had to react quickly, but he was just as fast. Standing up on the branch I watched him jump down making the branch shake.

Stepping back I step off the branch and fall down to the floor of the forest on my feet rather hard. The man followed me down and we had a standoff.  _Was he a friend of that vampire. Oluo?_  That's when he lifted his hands up in surrender. "(Y/N), I know you're confused. How about we talk okay? You and me, I really don't wanna have to fight you." he says. He took one step and I jump up, flying back I landed on top of the RV looking down at him.

Part of me wanted to trust him, but the other part, the part that wanted to be safe made me keep my distance. "What do you want with me? Are you seeking vengeance for killing your friend? If so you must know he was going to kill an innocent woman." I call down to him.

He shook his head. "I'm not here to hurt you (Y/N), I just wanna help." he says.

_How is it he knows my name? Is he someone from my forgotten past?_  My eyes narrow slightly, I was trying hard to remember who the man was. "Trust me." he then says, at that moment I knew that I needed to run, because I was told those exact words by the man who ended up torturing me. Part of me hated Thorian for what he did, but the other part understood because it was so I could be better, do better, to save innocent human lives.

There was a brief silence before I took off, jumping off the RV I ran through the forest at top speed, trees became nothing more than a blur as I weaved my way through the woods. Checking back for a second I find the man chasing me as well.  _If I keep running he'll get tired... but what if he decides to go back and wait at my RV? No, he'll think that I won't come back because he knows I won't show up if he's there._  I continued to run for as long as I could until the man finally gave up. I knew because he faded into mist and I slowed down, he didn't show up again, so I made a 'U' turn back to the RV cautiously.  _If he is there, I hightail it back out of here again._

When I came back to the RV, I heard no heartbeat. Like a cautious dear checking the fields, I took each step slowly in case of an ambush, what that man wanted with me was uncertain. All I knew that if he wanted to get me, he was gonna have a helluva time trying.

Quickly I entered the RV when my phone rang. Pulling it out I place the phone to my ear and answer it. "Hello." I answer.

"Go to your room." Thorian says.

Confused I look around wondering if I was being watched. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"There is a briefcase under your bed. It'll help you with your mission." he says. Quickly I do as told and head to the bedroom, opening the door I walk in and kneel down next to my bed. Pulling out the briefcase I stand up and set it on the bed and at the corner of my eye, I saw something. "Did you find it?" Thorian asks.

"Yeah." I say as I turn my attention back onto the mission. Opening the case I found pictures and a laptop.

"Those pictures are of the first family members. Those are the people you will be avoiding." he says. Looking through each picture I find their names at the bottom.  _Eren, Grisha, and Carla Jaeger. Armin Arlert, Mikasa, Levi-_  It was the man I was running from earlier. His picture in my hands. Quickly placing the photo behind the previous one I carry on.  _And Kenny Ackerman._ Then there were three final people.  _Euric, Historia and Ivan Williams._   _Then who was the blonde guy with Levi?_

"The laptop is for you to contact whoever you need to find Ivan. When you've located him contact me first." Thorian finishes.

"Roger that." I say. With that I hung up, my eyes fell on the slip of paper at the end of my bed.

Tossing my phone on the bed, I lean and take the paper into my hands.  _'Call me, and I'll come for you ~L'_  Below was Levi's number. For some reason, I found myself sticking the note into my back pocket, even though Ymir said not to get involved with them.

Pulling out my laptop I started to do a little research, but the only thing that would show up for vampires was articles from 'Mythic Times'. For that day stayed in and did my best to find someone who could point me in the direction of someone that could help me. When night fell I was still at it, but now my mind was thinking back to the note, and the fact that an original family member was chasing me.  _How did he know me? What would he have done if he got me? And... why did I get this weird feeling around him?_


	14. The Risky Mission

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the next day when I walked down the street hoping to hear something, anything that could help me. Coming up to a small restaurant I overheard a couple of human women speaking.  _'Have you seen the latest issue of Mythic Times?'_ one woman says.

I stop and decide to walk down the alleyway where I leaned against the wall to listen into their conversation.  _'I can't believe you still read that crap, what's so good about it?'_  the other girl says.

_'Because it's interesting, plus the editor in chief is Erwin Smith and he's super handsome.' the first girl says._

After hearing his name I took off down the street until I found a magazine stand. Right there in front was his magazine. I flipped to the back inside the cover where it had a picture of him, it was the blonde man that was with Levi.

And below it had his email address and phone number.  _If he's friends with Levi, then maybe...just maybe he might know where Ivan is. But it's risky considering he and Levi both found my place._  Due to not having money, I quickly compelled the man at the stand to let me have the magazine afterward I made my way home where I would continue my research on this magazine, and Erwin Smith.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Later that night I pulled my laptop onto my lap, going into my emails I compose one that would be sent out to Erwin. I was willing to take the risk if I had to fight then so be it. I typed out my message to him and hoped he'd answer quickly.

_'Erwin,_

_This is (Y/N), you were with the short man named Levi who came by my home yesterday. I'm reaching out in hopes you will help me without involving anyone else, that includes Levi or any of the original family members. If not I will look elsewhere which only makes my job harder. So please if you will, write me back and I will explain._

_~(Y/N)_

 

~Erwin~

 

My laptop went off with a notification, I was in the middle of looking over my employees writing for the next magazine. Turning to my laptop I opened up my emails and opened the message. To my surprise, it was (Y/N).  _What exactly is she planning?_

Quickly I write her back telling her I'd gladly help, but that didn't stop me from involving Levi. But before I could call Levi in he already entered the office. "I was-"

"Yeah you're thoughts are fucking loud. What is it?" he asks as he walks around my desk.

Revealing the starting messages, he read through them. "Keep me posted, if you plan to meet I'm going with." he says.

"And risk spooking her? You said it yourself she outran you, imagine what could happen if she got into a fist fight with you Levi." I tell him.

Levi rolls his eyes. "I can handle her, besides she didn't want to fight me either. If the bond is still strong she'll be easy to persuade. If not then I'll use the force needed." he says.

I didn't feel right with Levi rushing in on this, I get he's been looking for her for weeks now but I don't think he realizes how easily spooked she was the first time meeting with him. "Take it slow and see if she wants to meet with you. When you have a place and time I'll be ready. I'll get her this time Erwin, I don't intend to screw this up." he says.

"You better, because I don't know how much longer Hanji and I can continue. Aside from that, I don't know if she'll be taken by the others again." I tell him. Levi simply nods before another message came up.

_'Erwin,_

_I need assistance finding Ivan. I'm trusting that these conversations will stay between us if I don't find Ivan I don't know what will happen to me if I fail. But I can guarantee it won't be good, and I really don't want to go back._

I look at Levi who was also looking at the message. After reading he looked at me then we both looked back at the message.  _He's really gonna have to get her if he wants to keep her safe._  


	15. Protective

~Karina~

 

It was a cloudy day today, I was walking along the sideway just trying to spend some time out of the house. It wasn't a busy day and there weren't many people out today, it had been days since I last saw Jett, the last time we...yeah!

I came to the corner of the block, my eyes just falling on nothing in particular while I waited to cross the road. But by my surprise, I saw someone I had been waiting to see for weeks. There she stood across the street, she had sunglasses on but I knew it was her. "(Y/N)!" I quickly call, her head darted my way and she pulls her glasses down slightly.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

_Who are you?_  The young girl waved at me, she was human, and her heart was beating fast with excitement at her sight of me.  _I gotta get out of here before she catches me._  When she began to cross the road, I took off in the other direction. Looking back she seemed confused but she followed me. "(Y/N)?" she calls.

I continued on until I was deep within a crowd of people walking in the opposite direction, checking back I could see the girl trying to push through the crowd but failing miserably. When I saw her trip I stopped feeling a sudden urge to go and help her. But instead someone else came and helped her up, they asked if she was alright.

When our eyes met again I stood there for only a few seconds more.  _Karina._  I shake my head slightly at the name that came to mind, I didn't know anyone by the name.  _So why would it come to me now? Is that the girl's name?_  Quickly I make a sharp turn and run off back towards the forest back home where I knew I'd be safe.

 

~Karina~

 

When I turned the corner she was nowhere in sight.  _I know it was her! But why was she running from me?_  Turning around I made my way to Jett's house, I had it saved due to him putting it in the front of his textbook back in school. It was an old mansion in Amberhill.

While walking along the street I called for a cab, when they came parking along the street I got in and gave them the address to Jett's house. I knew he'd be willing to listen to me.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When we came up to the dark grey iron gates the driver stopped and I quickly gave him my money. Getting out of the back of the car I step aside watching as the man drove off down the street. Turning to the gate I look around for some way to get in, that was when it suddenly jolted forward.

A little confused I look back then forward before slipping through. Running up to the front door I watched as it opened revealing him. He had already seen me coming, as he ran down I was ready to be greeted by a hug, but when I reached him he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "J-Jett?" I call.

"You can't be, I'm sorry." he mutters beside my ear.

Confused I slowly follow him back to the gate as he pushes me along. "I-I'm sorry I should've called. But I need to talk to you, I saw (Y/N)." I tell him.

He stops for a moment and looks down at me in slight shock. "Okay, you wait here, I'm gonna get my bike ready and we'll go to  _our place_. Okay?" he asks.

Quickly nodding I stood on the opposite of the slightly opened gate. Jett ran back towards the garage where he pulled out his motorcycle. Walking up his driveway with it, I open the gate a little more for him as he pushes it out. I shut the gate again and turn to him as he swung his leg over. Getting his helmet on he handed me the other as I got on and put on the helmet. Within a few seconds, we were off heading back to Blencathra.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't go back to the forest, instead, I followed the girl when I found her again. She was with a boy this time, they were holding hands as they turned into a random alleyway. Confused with myself why I even cared to follow this human, I continue on and follow the two down the alley.

That was until they entered the building to my left, so instead of following them in I jumped up and latched myself onto the side of the building then jump again back and forth between buildings until I reach the roof of the building they were in.

Luckily there was a skylight window revealing down into the living room. They both walked in and the girl shut the door.  _Who is he?_   _And why is he hanging out with a human? Is he gonna kill her?_

Focusing on the two I listen in to their conversation to get some information.  _'Jett, I saw her, she was walking down the street just a block away from here.'_

_'Have you told Levi yet?'_  the boy named Jett asks.

The girl shook her head.  _'Not yet... but the strangest thing is... when I called her she looked at me but then ran off.'_ the girl says.

Jett shrugged his shoulders.  _'That is strange. But I'm sure Levi will handle it once you tell him. Maybe he's already got into contact with her?'_ Jett answer with slight uncertainty in his voice.

The girl shrugs her shoulders.  _'I'm not sure... I mean he has been staying out later so maybe he's got something. But I swear Jett it was her.'_  the girl says.

The boy wraps his arm around her and pulls her in, that's when I glared down at him feeling this need to protect the girl.  _'I believe you.'_  he says. With that, he kissed the side of her head while they sat there in complete silence now.  _So what, is he like her boyfriend? Why would a pureblood vampire date a human? Easy access to feedings?_ Although the need to protect the girl was there, I also felt that the boy was truly genuine with his feelings for her causing me not to attack at that moment.

But I kept within close proximity of them in case the girl fell into trouble. Sitting on the roof I watched the clouds move slowly, and the rain started to fall. The couple seemed to talk about nothing in particular, and luckily they didn't get sexual because I wasn't sticking around to hear that shit. When night fell Jett took the girl home and I followed them there too, just to be safe.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood at the door watching as Jett said goodbye to Karina, he kept his hands and mouth to himself thank god. When Karina began walking up the small walkway and by the time she reached the steps of the porch though I turn to look at Jett when I caught scent of something. Quickly now I place my hand on Karina's back shoving her inside. "L-Levi?!" she snaps in confusion.

"Stay inside don't come out." I tell her, she quickly nods and runs up the stairs. Jett seemed to catch the scent too because he stuck around. Slowly walking down each step I look around, Jett got off his bike and came to my side. Pointing down the driveway he nods. "You take that side." I tell him.

I, on the other hand, went straight for the scent, Jett was away just in case (Y/N) bolted again.  _She must've followed them here._  At the edge of the woods, my eyes scanned each tree I could see through the dark. "(Y/N) I know you're out there." I call.

"Ah!" I hear a masculine scream to my left.  _Jett._

Quick on my feet, I dash over and down the driveway, appearing in front of Jett I rip (Y/N) off of him while Jett kneels to the ground holding his bloody neck. I had (Y/N)'s arm in my grasp tightly with my right hand as she looked at me with nothing but fear in her eyes and blood seeping from her lips. "Chill the fuck out, he's a friend." I tell her.

Before I could pull her towards the house, she grabbed my forearm with both her hands and suddenly twisted it sharply to the right, loud cracks sounded as she broke my wrist making me let her go. My other hand goes and grabs my wrist holding it in place as I let out a pained groan. "Motherfucker." I groan.

I had to get us inside before she came back to kill Jett. Grabbing the back of his shirt I pull him to his feet. "Come on." I groan, with my good hand I pull his arm over my shoulder and allow him to use me as support now that he was injured. As we both walked back up to the house, Karina came rushing out of the door, I assumed she had watched me walk him up from the driveway.

"Oh god!" she says, quickly rushing over she help Jett inside.

"The basement, take him down there, after that you need to go to your room." I tell her.

"But-"

"No buts, I will take care of him." I tell her.

"Your hand, how do you expect-

"I'll be fine! Just please do as I tell you." I snap.

She finally nods and carries Jett down the stairs into the basement, there I had a small medical facility in case something like this happened. Laying him on the table she places her hand on his arm, tears were building in her eyes while her mind ran while with worries. "Go, I got him." I tell her.

Wiping her face she nods and turns away, heading back upstairs I follow her and shut the door behind her. After I quickly lock it in case she tried to walk in. Turning back I head down the stairs again, heading over to the freezer with a lock on it, I quickly unlock it and pull out a couple of blood bags. Breaking mine open I quickly down the stuff then walk over to Jett. "Alright, after this you'll have to slow down your healing a bit so Karina doesn't get suspicious." I tell him.

Jett nods and takes the blood bag from me. Slowly my hands starts to move back in place, it would sting a little but it was rather quick when it snapped back into place and the bruise faded. Quickly I place a wrist brace on that wrist so Karina wouldn't wonder how I healed so quickly. Along with Jett, he allowed himself to heal up until the wound scabbed over, I quickly place gauze of it then take the bag from him.

"What the fuck's her problem?" Jett asks.

With my back turned to him I flash a glare his way warning him to watch his words. "She's scared... and clearly only feeds on vampires. Did you know she was following you?" I ask.

Jett nods. "I thought it was just to look out for Karina, she was watching over us at our place... Karina said when she saw her earlier that she ran off in fear." he explains.

"Wait Karina saw her before?" I ask.

"Today, while she was walking up main street. She was gonna tell you when we got back, but you know this shit." he says as he sits up.

I nod in silence. "Alright, go to her. I bet she's shitting herself with worry." I tell him. Jett nods and hops off the table, I stayed down there holding my once broken wrist in my left hand.  _What am I gonna do with you?_   


	16. Unimportant

~Karina~

 

_~Dreaming~_

__  
__  
_I didn't know what was going on, all I could do was lean forward and see what was happening to mom. Remus was standing over her chair with his right hand holding her head up. "It'll only hurt for a minute." he says._ __  
__  
_Then with his left hand I saw the knife, I screamed as loud as I could but they ignored me. The man next to me leaned forward, he wasn't gagged. "Shh, don't look at them, it's going to-_ __  
__  
_I hear my mother screaming and groaning, her chair was screeching across the ground and I lean further. Blood was trickling from her neck and Remus's knife was painted in her blood. My eyes widened at the sight, everything seemed to fall silent for that moment._ __  
__  
_I cry loudly watching the light fade from my mother's eyes, she began to lean forward and blood continues to seep from the open wound of her throat being slit. I wanted to break free from these restraints and run to my mother and save her. But I was completely useless. This man... I trusted... and he just-_ __  
_  
_ _Remus began to laugh as he steps away covered in blood. But after that my attention turned to a body hitting the floor, jerking my head forward I find the other man laying on the ground with... an arrow? I sat up straight and turned my head slightly to see who the shooter was. (Y/N)? Please be sis-_

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

I shot up in a cold sweat, my heart was racing as my hand came to rest over my chest. I was huffing and my eyes were darting around the room as if looking for something to hurt me. I was in my room, but there was a pressure to the left of me.

Turning my head to the left and down I find Jett looking up at me groggily. "What's wrong?" he asks as he slowly sits up. The bandages on his neck were revealed again reminding me of what happened the other night. An animal attack he said.

"Nightmare, sorry." I sigh as I hold my head in my hands.  _It felt so real._

"You want to talk about it?" he asks.

I turn to look at him now laying on his side resting his head on his hand that's propped up. "There were two men one was old he had brown hair with grey streaks in it. The other man was much younger, he also had brown hair but with blonde highlights. The older man's name was Remus the other I didn't know. My mother was sitting on the other side of some random guy. We were all tied down and gagged- well except the random guy. Then the Remus guy came up to my mom telling her it'll only hurt for a minute. Then...he slit her throat." I explain.

With a sigh, I lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling, then I turn to face him as his arm drapes over me. "It's probably nothing more than a nightmare from stress." he says.

"Yeah." I say softly, he shuts his eyes and nuzzles his nose against mine until he tilted up slightly pressing his mouth into mine. Then it suddenly hit me, were we actually together now? I pulled back and looked down at him. "Hey, question." I whisper.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"We never really figured out if we were... you know together now...are we?" I ask.

He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I mean... if that's what you want- unless you still want to wait-"

Rushing down I kiss him again, smiling into the kiss this time. "Let's not wait anymore." I mutter.

Meeting his crystal blue eyes he smiles before grabbing the back of my head, he pushes me back down for another kiss. I was now able to call him mine, and he was able to call me his. It was something I wanted for a long time, and it was finally happening.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stayed outside Levi's house along his property line. It was a close call when he grabbed me, but every bone in my body needed to make sure the human was safe. Hiding behind the trees I look at the house, one room light was on.

Quietly I raced over and appeared at the window peeking into who was in the room with the light on. Resting on my knees I peek carefully, it was an office and in the chair was Levi, he had his head resting on the desk while the screen was lit up. He was sleeping, I see his arm I had broken the night before, it was in a cast.  _He's a vampire why would he- oh, the human._

I did my best to remain silent so I wouldn't wake him. On his computer screen was emails and then on a little tab off to the right was a picture of me.  _What happened before I was turned? These people are so hellbent on trying to get ahold of me._

After some time I finally left, I was now headed to the cemetery, after passing the gate, I walked around I was hoping to find something, someone. I walked around looking at some of the gravestones wondering if any of them would be recognizable. Then I came to two gravestones that made me stop, on the one to my right it had Anna Vincent and the year 1974 written on it. Then beside it was Charles Vincent his grave was different from Anna's it read the years 1972-2014.  _That's strange._

"I figured you'd show up here at some point." I hear a familiar voice call. I turn to find Thorian standing next to a large dead tree.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Slowly he starts to walk towards me before he stood right beside me. "These two were your parents." he says.

Looking back down at the graves I still couldn't remember them. "Why is my mother's grave different?" I ask.

"Well, due to the fact that Levi Ackerman altered your sister's memories, you had her grave written with just her birth year." he says.

"What really happened? And who is my sister?" I ask.

He smiles and shakes his head. "All things in which are not important  _venandi_. They are all in your past and were holding you back from your true mission." he says.

"But why can't I know? Do you really think it would change my mind on my mission? If that's what you think then you're wrong." I tell him.

"Calm down  _venandi_ , there is no need to be upset. It is for the best, and you shouldn't go looking into unimportant things. What is important is locating Ivan, go back to the RV and set a time up with Erwin, but be careful." he says.

Before I could ask any more questions he ran off. Looking back down at the graves, I frown a little, with a sigh I shut my eyes and turn away from the graves.  _I'm wasting my time looking into these things and follow people I don't know. It's nearly cost me my freedom again, I need to be more careful. And I need to focus, the sooner I find Ivan the sooner I'm completely free._


	17. Sacrifice

~(Y/N)~

 

Back home I quickly rushed through the narrow space into my bedroom where I reached under my bed and pulled out my laptop. Logging on I quickly went into my emails in which I had one from Erwin from earlier today.

_(Y/N),_

_I am free this Friday, and since you do not wish to meet at my office or your place how about we meet halfway and meet in Amberhill. For privacy reasons, there is a forest behind the Amber Cemetery, go about a mile out and we'll meet there. Does that sound doable to you?_

_Sincerely, Erwin_

I quickly wrote him back telling him it was fine. Afterward, I shut my laptop and placed it back under the bed before going to sleep for the night.

 

~Levi~

 

I had been called to Erwin's apartment in the middle of the night due to an email he received from (Y/N). Materializing at his place I find him sitting in front of his laptop at his desk. "What's this about?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

Coming up behind him he opened the email, my tired eyes scanned over the message.

_Erwin,_

_That will work for me, after sundown though. I must warn you again that if you bring anyone else I won't hesitate killing you and the person you bring. I don't have time to waste so please refrain from bringing another person if you want to live. That includes the original vampire Levi._

_Sincerely, (Y/N)_

"Tch, she's getting on my nerves." I say as I turn away.

"Hanji has prepared the Devil's Klecite, she's prepared about six depending on how many it will take to paralyze (Y/N) long enough for us to get her to your house." he says.

"Good, I'll need to take your shitty ass cologne to mask my scent so she doesn't track me." I mention.

"Go ahead. And try and not follow too closely. You know how easily spooked she gets if we screw this up the chances of getting her to meet me again will be impossible." he says.

"I intend to catch her this time, once I do I'm gonna tie her to a damn chair and make her remember. I'll do whatever it takes." I say.

"Well, I hope the chair will hold her." he says.

"Well, I'll have Devil's Klecite to make sure she's not strong enough to break out of it." I tell him.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I had woken to a knocking at the door of the RV. A little spooked I shot up from my bed and quickly got out. Cautiously I made my way to the door ready to attack or flee depending on who it was outside my door. If it was Levi then surely I could make a run for it now.

Slowly I open the door to find Ymir standing at the steps. "Evening (Y/N). May I come in?" she asks.

I quickly nod and step aside watching as she steps up she looks around. "Well this is...charming." she says. Shutting the door behind her I turn to her and pick up the place a bit along the way to the small dining area.

"What brings you by? And so late?" I ask.

She smiles gently. "I wanted to check on you, you haven't called." she says.

"Oh! I've been meaning to do that, I'm sorry!" I say.

She laughs softly, "It's alright, besides I also wanted to talk to you a little more." she says.

Confused I lean forward a bit. "What about?" I ask.

"Well, I had completely forgotten to tell you what happens after you locate Ivan." she says.

I remain silent waiting for her to tell me. "Alright, once you have located him, you will need to come back to headquarters. There Thorian is going to give you a little something to put you to sleep." she says.

"When will I wake up?" I ask assuming it was just like before when he had first turned me, that he'd give me a drug that would temporarily knock me out.

"Well.. you see, after it is given to you, you won't wake up...ever." she says.

I was confused, I thought I was made for more than just locating. "But there is so much more I can do, even with Ivan gone you still have millions of vampires-"

"I am well aware of that, and that is what I am here for. And when I finish them off I will go through the same thing. (Y/N), you have to understand if we are to rid this world of vampires that includes us. Just because we are made special doesn't mean we are no better than vampires. Yes, we may feed on them, but in order to rid of all of them, we have to rid ourselves. There is no cure, only death. Now, you've taken orders very well these last few weeks, surely you'll continue despite the fact that you will die after you've found the king." she says.

"But I don't want to die-"

"I know, but think of it this way, you would save countless lives, prevent future turnings. Cause the council to collapse all by just finding one man. Humans will adore you in death and celebrate what you've done for them, you'll be known as the Princess of vampire hunters who sacrificed herself for a better world. Think of the parents who want their children safe, your parents wanted that world for you, to be able to walk without fear of being fed on." she says.

I remained silent as I looked at her with a slight sadness, ever since awakening, that's all I ever hear, is how I'm a princess of vampire hunters just because I'm the second successful vampire hunting vampire they've created. Ymir was the first making her Queen. With a sigh, I nod my head in agreement, "I know what I have to do." I say.

She smiles, "Very good. I'll call you in a week for an update." she says as she now gets up from the table. She walked over to the door and looked back at me with a smile before stepping out and down. She then shut the door while I was left to my thoughts. I thought I had more purpose than this, but as it turns out, I'm just their dog following a trail that will only lead me right back where I didn't want to be.  _My parents would want me to do this, they'd want me to free the humans, to eradicate all vampires... and then myself._


	18. Caught

~Karina~

 

_Don't be nervous!_  I paced back and forth in my small bedroom trying to figure out what to wear. Jett asked me out on an official date, even though we had already made things official he still wanted to take me out on a date.

It was so nervewracking.  _How do people do this? I feel like I'm going to faint._  Glancing at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the door, I wore a simple black strapless dress and flats. Since it was still rather chilly at night I grabbed a burgundy cardigan to put over my shoulders. My hair was curled and my makeup was done with only a little bit of mascara and lip tint.

With a huff, I then heard the doorbell ring.  _Dammit, Levi's out and can't let him in._  I go and open the door, making my way downstairs, I find already at the door Levi's housemaid Lucy opening the door. "Ah Jett, please come in." she says kindly.

I stood there a few steps up watching as Jett walked in, he was wearing a nice tux and had flowers in his right hand. When his eyes traveled up to me, they widened, like a cliche boy seeing his crush. "Wow...you look...wow." he says softly.

I couldn't help but blush as I slowly made my way down to him. "You're not too bad yourself." I compliment. As I stepped down the last few steps I hook my arm with his, slowly we made our way to then out the door. Lucy waved goodbye to us before shutting the door. "How's your neck?" I ask.

With his free hand, he brings his hand up to the bandages. "Better." he says with a soft smile.

Afterward, I released his arm and got on the motorcycle after him as we went off on our first date.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Since the girl and Jett left Levi's home I decided to finally make my way to Amberhill to meet up with Erwin. I had stakes in case Erwin got the upper hand on me, I hoped I wouldn't need to use them tonight.

As I ran through the town of Blencathra in a blur, I had come to the other side of the bridge.  _Amber Cemetery that's to my right south of town._ I quickly dash south, I decided to run through the small main street.

When I reached the edge of town I looked back for only a moment before heading on follow the road that should lead to the cemetery. I was led into a thick forest with nothing but the road in front of me. The scent of cologne faint in the hair signaling I was growing closer. It was Erwin's cologne, I had smelt it once before when he came with Levi to my little campsite.

It didn't take long for me to find the rusty gates of Amber Cemetry. It was like a scene from a movie when the fog came in, floating gently around each grave and rising just slightly above them. There was a lock on the gates that looked to be new.

Wrap my hand around it, I give it one good yank causing the metal to bend and break, tossing it aside I then pull the gate open and slip through without looking back. Quickly I made my way through the graveyard watching my back at every turn.

When I reached the forest I became more cautious while following the scent as it grew stronger. There was a little clearing by a stream where a figure stood, from the back it looked like Erwin. Like a deer, I stood there waiting, prepared to run or continue. "Erwin?" I call.

Slowly he turns revealing the man with large eyebrows and piercing blue eyes. "Evening (Y/N)." he says. I felt a little relieved as I slowly approached him. He extended his hand out to me to shake, but my hand never reached for his, when he realized I wasn't going to shake it, he places his hand back at his side.

"Tell me where Ivan is." I begin cutting to the chase rather quickly.

"First I must warn you, getting to him will be difficult." he says.

I nod once. "As far as I'm concerned I'm only to locate him...then I am done. What the others do will depend on them." I tell him.

"Done? Well, then this mission of yours will end quickly." Erwin says

"Y-yes." I say.  _Why do I sound so nervous? Is it still because I'll be dead after this?_

I watched Erwin's eyes narrow as if he heard something he didn't want to. "I see...well no mission is truly a mission without some kind of delay." he says. Confused I then watched him raise his hand signaling something. I quickly back away only to bump into something.  _I knew something was going to happen._

I dart my head back finding another body right behind me, I went to punch them when he grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. "Erwin quick!" the familiar voice calls. It was Levi.

Erwin then appeared in front of me as I fought. I kicked and screamed while leaning forward trying to shake them off but Levi had his feet planted firmly on the ground. Erwin came at me with a needle. Glaring I went to bite his hand when he jerked back. So I felt Levi lose grip of my one hand but before I could slip out and hit one of them his other hand came and held both my hands together tightly.

With his now one free hand he pulled at my hair tilting my head up so I couldn't bite. I jolt to the left slightly making it harder for Erwin to stick me but he didn't care if he hurt me, he stuck the needle in and pushed at the plunger.

Devil's Klecite entered my body and I started to lose feeling in my face as it slowly traveled down my body like a blanket. But it wasn't enough, I continued to pull out of Levi's grasp. "Another Erwin!" Levi shouts.

He stuck me again and I started to stumble around like someone who had just had too much to drink. "No...let me go." I mutter. My eyes flutter before shutting completely as I fall limp in Levi's arms.

 

~Levi~

 

Her body sank to the ground as the second dose took effect before she would fall I caught her, scooping her into my arms her head fell against my chest. She was strong, but not strong enough when caught off guard. "Levi... I heard something she probably didn't want me to hear but... she was scared. She said she would be dead after she located Ivan." Erwin says.

I let out a sigh. "Well, that's not gonna happen, because she's not gonna finish this mission. So don't worry about it." I tell him. I readjust her quickly before we both walk off heading back to my car. Finally no more chasing, but the real work of recovery will start when she wakes up. I felt relieved by this considering it was gonna be a long, stressful road of recovering for her.


	19. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter contains sexual content, if you are not comfortable with this kind of stuff then please skip the chapter, otherwise enjoy!

~(Y/N)~

 

My head jolted up slightly feeling dizzy. I went to move my hands but I couldn't lift them, opening my eyes I found that my hands had been strapped down. I couldn't even move my legs, with a sigh I tilt my head back.

Then I heard the door open and my head jolted up. It was Levi. I let out a groan as I start to look around. It was his bedroom, I stopped after realizing it which was rather quickly. "I figured you'd remember this place since you've been stalking Karina and me." he says.

"Karina?" I ask.

Levi crosses his arms and nods. "Yeah the human girl you've been following." he says.

I pull against my restraints but didn't have the strength with the little bit of Devil's Klecite in my system still. "Try all you want, keep it up and I'll give you more." he says.

I shot a glare at him, I didn't have to say anything to him. He slowly got closer to me and the small aching that I felt previously was now growing stronger, I tried to close my thighs as he grew closer.

Stopping right in front of me I turn my face away from him to the right. I felt his fingers run along my neck. "Hmm, the scar is gone. But it's clear you're still being affected by the bond." he says.

Confused I turn my head forward looking at him still with a slight glare but now a little confused. "Bond?" I ask.

He bends forward, his face right in front of me. "Yeah, that aching feeling you're feeling. That's the bond. I'm sure you've been feeling a little empty since we've been apart-"

"Not really- and I don't feel any aching shorty." I say.

He smirks and shakes his head. "You're lying." he says.

I shut my mouth now.  _Don't answer to him, he's just trying to mess with you._  "Now why don't you tell me who took you." he says.

I remain silent as I glare at him. I shook my head signaling I wasn't going to tell, "Alright, answer this, why is it Erwin overheard your thoughts saying that once you located Ivan you were dead? What's that about?" he asks.

_Should I tell him? It's not like it's really a secret._  "Because that is...my only mission. After that, they would have no use for me." I answer.

"But why do you have to die?" he asks.

I let out a sigh. "That is the order I've been given. It would be an honorable death...the other hunter will take care of the rest before they are to face the same thing I am." I tell him.

"That's not honorable. They're gonna keep making more of you until they kill every single vampire on this planet. They're just using you, and for what? To commit genocide." he says.

"Then let them use me. This world will be safe again, and if it means that I am only granted with this one task I will gladly die for a better cause." I argue.

He backs away and looks at me in disbelief. "Even if you got rid of every fucking vampire on this planet, human will still kill each other, hurt each other. You say that killing us will make things better, but have you seen what humans do to each other?" he asks.

I fall silent from that realization, still, though, I had to follow orders. I turn away from his hurtful stare. "Still, I was given an order. And I need to go, they'll be expecting me." I tell him.

"No, you'll stay right here where I can watch you. I'm tired of chasing you, not to mention you've been getting on my last nerve lately." he says.

I flash a deadly glare his way. "And what about you...you short asshole. You've been following me and delaying my plans." I say.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck about your plans. If anything I'm trying to keep you alive and help you remember." he says.

I was so sick of remembering things and not remembering things. "Remember what?" I snap in annoyance.

He comes up closer, with both his hands he places them on the back of the chair trapping me between his arms. "Your friends and family. Do you honestly think I came after you without a good reason? Do you honestly think you're bonded to me for no reason? Believe it or not but before TOHA took you, you and I were involved." he says.

"Involved? That's a rather vague tale shorty." I tell him.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he leans in closer, his mouth so close to mine I thought it brushed against mine. "You know, romantically. It's a shame you don't remember...remember how I used to kiss you, touch...you." he whispers.

The aching was only getting worse, he slowly backs away looking me straight in the eye with his dark bluish grey ones. My heart was pounding, I shut my legs tighter hoping he wouldn't notice how hot and bothered I was becoming. When he stepped back completely, I fell back in my chair with a soft sigh, the heat pooling between my legs slowly started to die down. And by the way he was fixing his pants, I knew I wasn't the only one feeling it too.

Levi's back was turned to me, probably trying to hide his hard-on. There was always a need for me to remember my past, but up until the other night I stopped looking, but part of me never stopped wanting. "Then help me...help me remember." I say.

He didn't say anything, all he did was turn to me, his eyes filled with lust. He appeared in front of me and his hand came to the iron cuffs keeping my hands against the chair. "Once I let you out, don't think I'll let you out of my bed." he mutters.

"Wasn't planning on leaving it." I mutter back.

In a swift motion, he released me from my restraint. Before he could catch me however I appear next to the chair watching him slowly look my way. Then within a second, he had me against the wall, his mouth was on mine without warning, not that I needed one. He leaned against the wall while his lips pressed roughly into mine.

His hands were feeling up and down my sides. My hands were busy trying to remove his shirt, I went from unbuttoning each one individually to just ripping his shirt apart, my nails dug into his chest until it started to draw blood. He was too focused on kissing me to really care though, eventually, his tongue darted into my mouth pushing into my tongue, it didn't last long though.

His tongue soon left the inside of my mouth and trailed from my face, along my jaw until he reached my neck. With soft nibbles against my skin, he knew exactly where my weak spot was and he didn't hesitate on abusing it. His hands crept up under my shirt causing it to ride up, for a moment we stopped and with his hands, he tore my shirt as well revealing the black bra underneath. His hands felt me up and his mouth returned to my neck while my fingers ran through his raven locks until I clutched a fist full of it in my right hand. Tilting his head back I kiss him hard once again.

Then with my hand on his chest, I shove him away, peeling what was left of my shirt off I toss it to the ground then reach back to unhook my bra. While doing this Levi too stripped until we were left in nothing.

We took things a little slower for the moment, he slowly approached me taking in the view he probably remembered while I did the same. When I got down to his cock my eyes widened slightly.  _I think I would've remembered if that was inside me._  Levi let's out a 'tch' before pulling me in for another kiss. It was softer this time, a little sweeter than what we were doing previously.

His hands then traveled back to my ass as he hoists me up into his arms. Wrapping my legs around him he then carried me to the bed where he laid me down. I let go of him as he stands up looking down at me with a smirk. "Remember this?" he asks as if my memory were to be triggered by this particular moment.

I shook my head. He topples over me using one arm to support himself his free hand traveled down to my heat, rubbing circles against my clit I let out a soft whimper. "You're lucky Karina is out with her boyfriend." he says. Then I felt two fingers push inside me, slowly thrusting in and out. Grabbing onto his arm he started to go faster, the aching I felt before was now building up more and more.

My hand then slap against my mouth to muffle any moans that threatened to come out. And because of that little move Levi stopped completely, even pulled his fingers, with his other hand he ripped my hands away from my mouth. "I don't think so, I wanna hear you scream." he says.

Throwing one leg over me, I pull my legs up as he positions himself between them. Taking his cock into his right hand he rubbed himself against me making sure I was wet enough to enter without hurting. When he entered me my hands came back to my mouth as I let out a loud gasp.  _Damn, he's big._  He didn't thrust much due to the fact that I was covering my mouth again.

Leaning down he grabbed both of my hands, he pinned them above my head with one hand and began thrusting slowly into me. "Didn't I say I wanted to hear you?" he asks.

He pulled out then pushed back in deeply making me shudder at the feeling. Shutting my eyes I turn my head to the side as he continues his slow movements, I tried to arch my back slightly to feel more but he stopped me with his other hand. I let out an annoyed groan. "Answer the question." he growls.

Quickly I nodded my head and he starts to pick up speed. His right hand held my hip as he pounded into me, that hand slowly traveled to the back of my left thigh which he held in place. I was a moaning mess every time his cock pounded into me, pushing past the point in which I thought was impossible to pass. "Remember this? My cock pounding into you?" he asks.

 

~Levi~

 

It was just as good as the first, although she felt tighter than before. I watched as she shook her head at my question. I didn't really expect her to remember, whatever was done to her wasn't going to be cured by this, but still my body couldn't stop the moment she woke up I had to fight the urge not to fuck her. That didn't last long.

Releasing her hands and thigh I lean down and press my mouth into hers, although it was hot fucking her senseless I couldn't help but want it to be much more than fucking. She kissed me back as her hands came to my back, her legs wrapped around my waist as I continued to rock my hips into hers.

When I parted from her lips her eyes looked at mine with a slight glare, looking at her a little confused I then felt her hand press at my chest signaling for me to sit back up. Without warning she had flipped us over, she was now riding my cock while I laid there propped up on my elbows. "You've had your fun shorty, now it's my turn." she says. I couldn't help but feel more turned on by her words, as I lay back she started to grind against my slowly, teasingly.

My hands clutch at her thighs wishing she'd move faster. "Don't tease bitch." I growl. Smirking down at me she then smiles revealing two elongated fangs. Leaning down she gave me a soft almost apologetic kiss before trailing down my neck, her movements stopped altogether so I took the chance and thrust up into her making her moan in surprise.

"Nuh-uh shorty, feed me first then you can fuck me." she says.

I roll my eyes and grab her hips, slamming her down on my cock she let out another moan. She then yanked my hands off her waist and pinned them down. She smirks again, "Not so fun being pinned down now is it?" she asks.

I smirk back at her. "You just wait, now hurry up and drink." I say as I tilt my neck up. "And don't think I won't stop you because I will." I warn her.

She smiles. "I'm not into necrophilia." she says.

"Good, neither am I, 'cause I'd kill you before you'd even have a chance at killing me." I warn.

She didn't say anything more, she leaned down and bit down on my neck. Although it would always hurt me that she was a vampire, at least I could repay her by becoming her source of food. For now.

When she had finished feeding I quickly sat up, my hands on her hips against pushing her down on my cock then raising her back up again. I repeated this until we were both close to climax. Her moans growing louder and more frequent. Before she could reach it though I stop, laughing devilishly she lets out an unsatisfied sigh. "You wanna cum? Beg." I tell her.

Although she had already been blushing, her face only grew redder as she glared at me. "P-please." she mutters. I slowly thrust up into her and smirk.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"Please Levi." she says a little louder.

As much as I wanted her to beg more I couldn't hold back. With my hands traveling up her back I thrust up into her again a little faster this time.  _Damn, I don't think I can keep this up._  She started to moan my name over and over again making me thrust fast until I finally unloaded inside her. She shook as she rode out her orgasm on my cock still, her arms wrapped around my neck as she held me close. 

When she finally pulled back to look at me she leaned in and kissed me softly. "Again." she sighs. We ended up continuing with multiple rounds until we bother were spent.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

With a sigh, my eyes slowly opened. I was no longer back in the bed, instead, I was back in the chair where I was before all the things that took place last night.  _Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be I can still feel-_

The door opens and Levi steps in. I could already smell it on him, the blood. "Nuh-uh get it away." I say as I struggle now.

He held the bag up to see what kind of reaction he'd get, while he was doing that without thought, all I could think of was the shocks that would come to me if I even dared look at it. Fear took over my body making me forget the feelings I felt before.

"You're afraid of it." he says.

I glare up at him. "N-no, I'm afraid of what will happen if I even look at it." I tell him, "Now if you want me to stay you better get it away from me." I growl.

He took it out of the room and when he returned I had calmed down. Shutting the door behind him I heard voices in the back. "Who else is here?" I ask.

Leaning against the door he crosses his arms. "Hanji, Erwin, Karina, and Jett. I'll be headed off to work in a few. My maid will tend to your needs. Hanji will be here to talk to you...help you. Try and be patient with her she's...she's missed you, and I'm afraid with your memories, as they are will make her hurt a little more. So be gentle." he says.

"About last night-"

"It won't happen again, not until your memories are restored. What happened last night...over and over was just our bond. I don't intend to make love to you until you remember who I am. It's unfair for me to give myself to you, and selfish of me to do those things when you have no memory of me." he says.

"Then it looks like we agree." I mutter.

As much as I wanted him inside me again, I knew he loved me and I couldn't reciprocate it until my memories were restored. And restoring them scared me because I didn't know what I was going to remember. "Good, I'll be home later." he says.

Nodding I watch him turn away from me and leave the room. I listen in to the conversations outside the door.  _"Come on Erwin" Levi says._

_"Hanji, you keep an eye on her, Karina you and Jett will go out for the day. I don't want you seeing (Y/N) right now." Levi goes on._

_"Why not? I haven't seen her in weeks." Karina says._

_"Karina, you'll see her okay?" Jett then says._ I then heard footsteps again, the door opens and a woman walks in, she had short red hair.

"Hello dear, I'm Lucy...I'm the maid" she says.

I nod and she slowly steps closer to me. "Are you hungry?" she asks.

I shook my head.  _I have to fight the urge not to kill them, even though every bone in my body wanted to drain her. I needed to understand, remember them._ **  
**


	20. It's Not You

~(Y/N)~

 

Pictures, so many pictures of me, Karina, and our parents. Even the woman named Hanji and I had photos together. They were laid out in front of me as I was knelt down on the floor released from the chair.

"Anything?" Levi asks.

I quickly shook my head as I flipped through the photos. My head was hurting from trying to comprehend all of this. I place the pictures back on the floor and stand upright. "Alright, I'm bringing Hanji in." he says.

Nodding I watched the door open, Levi stuck his head out. Moments later a woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail entered the room. She was wearing glasses too like in the photos. She smiles gently and Levi leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

The woman named Hanji rushed over to me, capturing me in a tight embrace while I just stood there, arms at my side. Slowly I jolt my arms up and gently pat her back awkwardly. "I missed you so much." she mutters.

"Y-yeah?" I stutter.

Pulling back she held my arms and smiled at me some more. "Alright, where do I start?" she asks.

I pivot back before sitting on the edge of Levi's bed. "Well, you can start at the beginning, if you'd like. It's not like I'll be able to go anywhere so... go on." I say.

She began with a story on how we met, but nothing continued to come to mind. She carried onto our later years in school leading up this the present. So much was being shoved in at once and I didn't know how long I could handle it. I wanted to learn, I really did but with all this being put on me gave me one massive headache.

"I still hate what they've done to you. If only we had gotten to you sooner we could've saved your memory...maybe even made it so you remained human." she says.

"Well, it's too late for that...Hanji. It's best if we all just get past that and stop dwelling on it, I'm a vampire now." I tell her as I stand up.

"I know that to be honest, I wish you weren't. Being a vampire has changed you and I know that the memory loss plays a big part in that and I don't blame you. But whoever did this to you will regret it-"

"Okay, would you stop?! I was made to protect humans like you, don't go blaming the people who are trying to protect you. If anything I've changed for the better, and you know what I'd rather have no memory if it means being able to do something for the greater good." I snap at her in annoyance. She jumped at my change in tone and volume.

"That's the thing, they made you believe this is all good. But really those vampires are just as innocent as any person. You once believed that, you used to go out and hunt the bad ones. Now you believe that anything with fangs is evil." Hanji snaps back.

I was starting to get upset with her. My emotions were becoming too overwhelming to handle, and it was all combining into one thing. Anger. Holding the back of the chair I was ready to throw it across the room. "And now you're willing to get yourself killed, and for what? To kill off a little under half the population of this world- I've done my research (Y/N) and there are a lot of vampires on this planet. And all you get to do is look for one. If they were just going to dispose of you after one job they should've just let you die-

The chair snapped in my grasp as I clench down on the back of it. I rip it off the floor and toss it against the wall to my left. Hanji backed up to the door. "Get out!" I shout.

~Levi~

There was a loud crash causing me to rush to my bedroom door. With Karina out with Jett again, Erwin followed close behind. There was screaming, it was (Y/N) yelling at Hanji to get out. Pushing against the door I enter finding the chair broken against the wall, and an angry (Y/N) glaring at Hanji. "No, all of you get the hell out." (Y/N) says as she backs away into the corner like a frightened animal.

I stick my hands up trying to get her to trust me. "Erwin take Hanji out." I tell him.

I heard footsteps come from behind me as they quickly left the room. It was just me and (Y/N). "(Y/N), you need to calm down, being angry isn't gonna get you anywhere." I tell her calmly.

As she presses herself into a corner she shook her head and glared at me. "Let me out! Screw this whole restoration mission of yours- n-now Levi!" she yells.

As I grew closer to her she pressed herself as far as she could to the corner. "(Y/N)...calm down, right now. You're acting like a brat." I say.

Her eyes darted to the window then back at me I do the same and come to her left blocking her path to it. "Look you can run all you want but just know that I will always find you, and you'll be right back here." I tell her.

"Not if I'm dead you won't." she says.

Hearing her say that hurt a little. With a sigh, I continued to press forward. "You're not dying (Y/N), I won't allow it. I don't care if it's for the greater good, or for the sake of saving all humans. You're not allowed to die on me, you're already in this state which really at first was kind of hot, but now it's getting annoying." I tell her.

"How do you think I feel? Having all these fucking people tell me their stories of me and them together? Even you, how well do you actually know me-

"Better than you know yourself! I saved you, watched over you! And those people, they're your friends, they are important to you- or at least they were before you were taken and turned into a suicidal bitch going on about the greater good!" I shout.

"I have something worth dying for Le-"

"I swear to god you give me one more bullshit excuse I'm gonna gag you." I threaten.

She pouts and glares at me. "I'd like to see you try midget." she growls. With that she rushed past me and behind me when I felt her hands on my shoulder I quickly spin around and shove her off of me with all my strength sending her back all the way to the door, slamming up against it, I quickly appear before her, in the blink of an eye I flip her around so her back was now to me. I held her arms behind her back and pressed her firmly against the door.

"I'm done playing nice, you're gonna follow my orders now. I don't give a shit about your plans for the greater good, in fact to hell with it all. You are gonna stay here where I can keep an eye on you. And if you even try and run, I will lock you downstairs until you learn some goddamn manners you got that?" I growl in her ear.

As much as I hated hurting her like this, I knew this wasn't her. TOHA had suppressed the girl I fell for, the one that loved her friends and family, who actually knew right from wrong, and fought every day to keep on living. What she was now was nothing more than a bratty little bitch who thought she was righteous. She was huffing, clearly trying to hold back on crying, I could tell because her lip was quivering. I almost fell for it, but I knew that if I let go now she'd try and break me down just enough to where I could keep her from running away. "Answer me." I say, pressing a little harder.

"Fine." she groans.

When I slowly lean off of her she quickly turns around and slaps me in the face. With my head turned to the side, I smirk gently. Slowly she walked away from the door and over to the window where she looked out. She didn't run though. After that, I left the room and walked down the hall after locking my bedroom door.

When I got to the kitchen both Hanji and Erwin looked at me. Glancing at them I turn my head back forward and shake my head. Digging in my back pocket I grab out a single cigarette, although it didn't do much, it did just enough for me right now. As I step out onto the front porch I sat at the steps and lit the cigarette. Placing it between my teeth I sat there looking out at the yard.

I knew that after this, recovering her memory was gonna have to be a lot slower than I hoped. Today she was rushed with many stories and that's what got her angry, her head was about to burst. It wasn't her, and still, it killed me watching her talk about letting herself be killed, even if I didn't show it. I had to look out for her for so long, and if she died I knew it'd be a part of me gone as well. And I wasn't gonna go through that pain again, I already went through something similar with Valentina, I didn't want it happening again.

 

~Hanji~

 

After Levi left to smoke I turn my attention back to Erwin who looked at me with a hint of sadness in his expression. I needed to apologize, I should have known that giving her so much was going to stress her out. And then getting angry with her was beyond the line.

I was just upset with what they had done to her that I wasn't seeing things through (Y/N)'s perspective, she didn't remember me, she didn't remember any of us. She trusted us to help her and we unload so much on her in one day.

As I slip off the stool I made my way upstairs where I returned to Levi's room. He had a spare key hidden on the edge of the door frame. Unlocking the door I slip in, there she was on the floor holding herself, crying softly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." she cries.

Her emotions were all over the place, which made me approach her cautiously in case she flipped. When I stood next to her she looked up at me, tears pouring from her eyes. Falling to my knees I sat before her, I felt like at any moment I was gonna start crying. She was clearly in pain and confusion, and I couldn't blame her for it. Scooching over to her right I wrap my arms around her shoulders. My eyes began to burn, and I felt a lump in my throat.

"It...It's okay." I croak.

Resting my head on hers she leaned into me. "I...I hate this, I'm so confused." she cries.

"Shh, it's okay." I mutter.

This was all I could do, through all the hard times we had gone through, this turned out to be the worst of them all. Because I didn't know how else to help her, and that's what hurt me most, was seeing my best friend suffer like this and not be able to do a thing about it. Hopefully, Lucinda can find something fast, so we all can get her back. 


	21. Fix You

~Levi~

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was after (Y/N)'s birthday party, she had turned 20 today. Passed out on her couch, Hanji and Mike were in their rooms sleeping ready for massive hangovers tomorrow. Scooping her into my arms, I quietly carried her to her bedroom._

_The door was wide open thankfully I turn slightly so I would bang her head against the door when I reach her bed I set her down gently. Over the years I watched her look more and more like my ex-wife. Gently I sweep the hair from her face, her skin was soft, warm, a little flushed from the alcohol in her system._

_The back of my fingers ran slowly across her face. For years now I had kept tabs on her, keeping my promise I made with her father. After admiring her face for a moment I turn slightly and pull the blankets up her body until it stopped at her shoulders. Before I could get caught I vanished from her room._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I sat there watching her sleep on the bed, the memory of her from that night coming back to me as if it happened yesterday. Now, she was completely different, her body no longer warm, her personality altered by whatever TOHA has done to her. How they wiped her memory was beyond what Hale knew, I planned to speak with him soon to see if he found out anything else.

With a knife in my other hand, I took it to my hand, in one quick pull I cut my hand, taking my cut hand I squeeze it into a fist over a glass cup for (Y/N) to drink when she wakes up. Quickly after my hand healed, leaving a note with the glass, I stand up from the chair and walk away from the bed.

Walking out into the hallway, I left the door open so (Y/N) could come down when she was ready. Heading downstairs, I found Karina and Lucy in the kitchen, Lucy was preparing breakfast. "She'll be down in a bit, she's still sleeping." I announce. I watched Karina's expression light up, her heart beating slightly faster with excitement.

"Calm down Karina, your excitement will die down quickly when you realize." I warn her.

I watch her smile die down, as much as I didn't want to be rude, she needed to know that her sister wasn't going to remember her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes opened smelling the sweet scent of Levi's blood. Pushing myself up I find that I was alone, my eyes looked over at the door that was opened wide, then my eyes darted to the glass of blood and a note.

_'When you're done, meet me downstairs. You have one other person to meet. ~Levi'_

Taking the glass into my hand I quickly gulp it down then get out of the bed. Slowly walking to the door I step out into the hallway like a cautious animal waiting to be caught. As I continued down the hall halfway, I turn to the left finding a flight of stairs.

When I reached the bottom I made eye contact with the front door before turning to the right looking into the dining room and kitchen area. There Levi sat next to the human girl, whose name was Karina I guess. And then Lucy on the other side of the counter making breakfast. There was another door that led out into the backyard.

"Why don't you join us (Y/N)." Levi says when he caught sight of me, which immediately got Karina's attention. Her eyes lit up, and her lips tucked up into a large smile. Jumping off the seat she ran to me catching me in a tight embrace. I stood there feeling confused, I kept my eyes on Levi with my confused look. He looked unphased as if he knew nothing would change by my meeting her.

_Does this girl even know what he is? What Lucy is? How is it she can trust them?_  When the human pulled back releasing me I look down at her with a blank expression. "It's me (Y/N), Karina. Why do you look like that?" she asks.

I slowly shook my head, that's when the girl turned her head to Levi. "What's wrong with her?" Karina asks, she seemed to catch on that something was different with me, although I felt the same.

Levi lets out a sigh as he slowly slips off the seat. "Karina, (Y/N) is suffering from some memory loss. She doesn't know who you are, but Vicktor, Lucinda and I are figuring it out." he says calmly and slowly hoping she'd understand.

Karina looks back at me in disbelief and backs away. "No. How did this happen?" she asks.

Levi shrugs. "I don't know, something happened while she was missing, but we're doing every-" Levi was cut off when Karina took to the stairs, her feet stomping up the stairs and not a moment later did we hear her door slam. Levi lets out another sigh. "I'm gonna go call Jett, he seems to be the only one who can get through to her." he says.

As he walks past me I turn to him. "Does she know what he is?" I ask.

"No, now you better behave when he gets here, none of that neck chewing shit you did last time." he says.

"What if he feeds on her? I can't let her leave with him." I argue.

"(Y/N), he's got it under control. He won't hurt her, if you have a problem then you can go back to my room and wait there." he says pointing at the stairs.

I cross my arms. "Well she's my sister, and I don't want her hanging out with someone who can kill her." I say.

Levi gives me an annoyed look. "Don't play that crap, you're only saying that because you don't trust Jett, she's leaving with him while we figure out how to fix you." Levi says.

"You're right, I don't trust a vampire who can lose control. She's human Levi, and as I have told you it's my duty to protect her-"

"That's it, back upstairs, I'm not doing this again with you." he says harshly, his pointer finger pointing at the stairs. I stood my ground, he was annoying me now with his bossing around.

"No." I say.

"No?" he asks, slowly approaching me I continue to stand tall.

"Get your ass back upstairs before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself." he threatens.

I glare at him, "Eat shit shorty." I insult.

Before I knew it he did as planned, throwing me over his shoulder. With each step he took up the stairs, I struggled trying to slip out of his arms. When we reached his bedroom he dropped me on the floor and shut the door before I could run out. The door locks and I stand back. "I hate you!" I snap.

"I'm not letting you out again until you can learn some god damn manners brat. Consider yourself locked up for the rest of the day." he says.

I slam my fists against the door, turning away I look at the window, I was sick and tired of staying here, I needed to leave now. As I walk over to the window I found that it had been locked and there were bars on the outside, recently installed for one purpose, to keep me locked in. Grabbing the bars I start to pull them until it came off the wall making a loud bang when the metal hit the ground.

I then push the window up, the cool air sweeping in, I stuck my head out looking to find a way down. That's when I felt something grab a fist full of my hair, yanking me back slightly I then came in contact with the wall next to the window as the person bashed my head in, and with that, I blacked out.

 

~Levi~

 

I saw my bedroom door open when I came back from calling Jett. In the room I found Lucy holding (Y/N)'s head against the wall. "What the-" Lucy quickly turns to look at me, releasing (Y/N) I watch her fall limp to the ground.

"I- She was about to escape, I thought it'd be best if I knocked her out." she says.

Walking in I dismiss Lucy back downstairs after thanking her. Kneeling before (Y/N) I turn her on her back.  _It looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way._  Picking up the unconscious (Y/N) I place her on my bed then turn back to the mess she made. I really didn't want to have to reinstall the bars back onto my window, it looked rather ugly. Glancing back at her I decided there was only one place I knew she couldn't escape, but it was also one place I wish she didn't have to go. The basement.

Turning back I pick (Y/N) up again, it's easier to move her now when she's not fighting me, although I didn't have a problem getting her up here. As I carried her down to the basement, I watch Lucy open the door letting Jett in. "She's upstairs." I tell him. It didn't take him long to rush up the flight of stairs and going to Karina's room. Ignoring him I rush to the basement, at the door at the bottom of the stairs I type in the passcode then unlock the door.

Rushing in I set her on the medical bed. "Lucy you'll have to transfer the blood into that room (Y/N) will freak if she's near it." I warn her as I point to the other door.

"Right away." Lucy says as she goes to push the container into the next small storage room.

I watched as her wounds quickly healed. I guess it's a good thing Lucy caught her before she escaped because I really didn't want to have to chase her again. Moving the hair from her face, the sudden memory came back to me.  _She looks the same, but her behavior, it was unacceptable._

 

~Jett~

 

~Before Going to Levi's~

 

I sat on the medical bed with my mother pacing back and forth. She was frustrated, and confused about why she had heard I was spending time with a human. "I just don't understand Jett, I raised you well- taught you to be better. Maybe I need to be better." she says to herself.

Rolling my eyes I lean back. "Cut it out mother, you'll give yourself a headache." I tell her.

"Don't give me that tone you little brat. As far as I'm concerned you are forbidden to see this girl again do you hear me?" she asks in a harsh tone.

Before I could say anything Dr. Berner came in. "Finally, what's wrong with him?" she asks.

Moblit raises his hand, hushing her. "Mrs. Thornton, the test results were inconclusive. But may I suggest that he suffers from a disorder, it's uncommon but happens within the race. I've seen a few cases in my day of the same thing. It's called 'Dedico' it's a disorder where a vampire creates a bond with someone or something that tends to be one-sided." Moblit begins.

My mother looks at me in shame as if I had just committed a crime. "Go on!" she snaps.

"You said you haven't created a bond with anyone?" Moblit asks me.

"No, I've just been spending time with a dear friend of mine. She thinks something wrong with me because this person is human." I say pointing at my mother.

"Well, if you have not gone through with the traditional methods, then it's only you who will be bonded to this human. The human you have dedicated yourself to will not have the same effects as you due to the fact you didn't create it with them. It merely just well- awakened." Moblit goes on.

"So what now? Is there anything he can take to stop it?" my mother asks.

"I'm afraid not. The only cure is to create a bond with that person. I'm sure right now for him it's unbearable to be apart from this person. So I suggest letting-"

"Like hell, I'd let my child run around playing lovey-dovey with some human." my mother says.

I jump off the bed and glare at my mother. "You heard the man mother, there is no cure. And as far as I'm concerned I don't live under your roof anymore after what happened with Fae. So go ahead, keep pretending to be the worried mother you think you are, it doesn't change the fact that I'm bonded to Karina and there is nothing you can do about it." I tell her.

Her mouth shuts as she glares at me. "You know, there are times like this I wish you children weren't born." she says, with that she grabs her purse and leaves the room.

 

~Present~

 

I sat on Karina's bed with her feeling a little drained from earlier. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod my head. "Uh yeah, it's just I got into a fight with my mother today. You see things with her haven't been so smooth lately, she found out my sister... well... it's just a bunch of family drama." I say not wanting to bore her with the details.

"I see. I'm sorry Levi keeps calling you, I really do rely on you too much." she says.

Throwing my arm around her I pull her in, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay like I've said before, I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. I'll always come for you." I tell her.

I didn't care if I had some kind of disorder, I cared for Karina more than anything. I didn't care that it was one-sided, I was going to be here to protect her and be with her for as long as she lets me. There was a knock at the door, it was Levi, I could hear his footsteps and sighs.

He opens the door and pops his head in. "How are you?" he asks Karina.

"Better, thanks." she says.

"Good, I was thinking you two could go on a little vacation." Levi suggests.

I look at Karina who looked at me for a moment then back at Levi. "Vacation? But what about (Y/N)-"

"You don't need to worry about that, Jett can take you to his private lake house, stay as long as you like. When (Y/N) is better I will let you know." he says.

I shrug my shoulders and look back at Karina. "It's not a bad idea, it would get your mind off of things. I'll make sure we get back before school starts." I tell her.

Karina nods her head with a soft smile. "Okay." she says softly.

"Good, you leave tomorrow afternoon." Levi says, with that he exits the room shutting the door behind him.

"You have a lake house?" Karina asks.

"You've seen the place I live in Kar, so yeah. And no one really uses it." I tell her.

She smiles and leans into me. "It'll be fun. Like you said it'll take my mind off of things." she says. Nodding my head I lean against her a bit, our hands intertwined as we continued to sit on the small bed.  _And we'd be together._


	22. The People Who Love You

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up on the cold metal bed, in a dark room lit only by the medical light hanging over the bed. Sitting up I move the light away from me, in the corner stood Levi with his arms crossed.

"Was it you who decided to bash my fucking head into the wall?" I ask.

He shakes his head and walks over to me. "No, Lucy did when she caught you trying to escape." he says.

I flash an annoyed and guilty glare at him. "I had no other choice, I hate being here. It's boring, and you treat me poorly." I say as I turn to let my feet dangle off the edge.

"Well, I wouldn't be so mean if you just do as I ask. But of course, you don't respond to anything else but violence." he says. He stops just in front of me.

"You were so much more fun the first night you brought me here. Now all you wanna do is change me, fix me as if I'm some broken doll. This is who I am Levi, can't you just accept that-

"No! Because it's not you (Y/N)! When are you going to realize that? You have no memories of me up until a few days ago. The (Y/N) I know is kind and caring, and strong- annoying at times but not as annoying what's sitting in front of me now. The (Y/N) I knew loved with all of her heart, loved so much that she fuckin chased me for weeks. All you wanna do is run, and follow orders then die a meaningless death." he argues.

"I've tried Levi! But the memories aren't coming back to me." I talk back.

"So what you should just give up? Give up on everything you and I built? What friends you've made over the years? You're telling me that there is nothing I can do to save you so I should just give up?" he asks.

"You might as well because all you're doing is getting mad at me for something I have no control over." I say.

"Because all you want to do is talk about how righteous you are, doing things for the greater good! How you're going to die for a good cause when really you've been given one shitty ass job. Let's face it Ivan will never be found TOHA is just taking people and turning them into empty vessels to do their dirty work." he says.

"So now I'm empty?" I ask.

"You might as well be because you are not the same person I've looked out for all these years." he says, I watch his bottom lip quiver slightly before turning away from me.

For some reason, I felt like I was about to cry as well, some part of me hated seeing him like this, and I couldn't explain it. "Ever since I woke up, and was turned... so many people have told me I could trust them when in the end I get hurt. The people in TOHA abused me, tortured me, making me into this thing. And then you come along, telling me that I can trust you. And then you say things like this that hurt me emotionally. I don't know who to trust Levi! And frankly, I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should do or who I am." I say, tears well in my eyes.

I look down as tears begin to fall from my eyes. "I want to remember but I just feel so pressured to do so. And then there are people telling me that my past isn't important, that it's holding me back. I don't know what to believe. I've been trained to think that vampires are my enemy whether they are innocent or not, I was taught to kill them all." I say.

I watch as he turns to me. "You wanna know why I'm scared of human blood?" I ask. He nods his head although it seemed he already knew the answer.

"They sat me down in a chair, wrapped in wires. And at any time I'd even look at the damn bag they'd shock me to the point where I couldn't sit up properly. They maybe gave me a couple of minutes to heal but it would keep going on...for hours." I cry.

"They conditioned you not to want it." he says softly.

I nod my head. "They did more than just that. Hell, they'd stick me in a tank of filled with water and Devil's Klecite, and watched my skin burn. It felt like my skin was on fire and like it would never end." I sob.

"W-who... tell me who's responsible." he says.

I look up to meet his eyes, tears welled up in them he pitied me now. "His name is Thorian, he was in charge of it all. Then there is Ymir, she's like me, she overlooked my experiments." I tell him. I felt relieved for some reason, telling him who had done this to me.

Wiping my tears it seems we both got our emotions back on track as he quickly bats his eyes a few times. "I will... I will make sure they pay (Y/N). And there is a woman, her name is Lucinda. She's a Wiccan, who is looking into some stuff to help restore your memories. I will talk to her tonight and figure something out. Is there anything else you can tell me that TOHA did, do you know if they used any specific drugs on you?" he asks.

I shook my head slowly as I thought, but then it hit me. "Wait- Thyrotrol. They would inject that into me every morning and night." I tell him.

Levi quickly makes his way to the door then look back at me. "I know you're confused about who you should trust. But I want you to know that you can trust me... and your friends. Because if we didn't love you, you wouldn't be here with us...just know that." he says.

As he opens the door I jump off the bed. "Levi!" I say as I stand there, he stops and looks back at me, at that moment we both could feel it even if we felt the aching before, we acknowledged it now. Running up to him I wrap my arms around his neck, he caught me and his hands fell to my waist.

Leaning in I press my lips into his, even though we said we wouldn't go there again, our bodies took control over our minds. After parting, he looked at me with a serious expression. "Get back on the bed." he mutters.

 

~Armin~

 

I was in Grisha's office, standing beside Vicktor Vincent, the man we had been waiting on to tell us how to get Carla back. He had shown us security photos from his supposed friend that could help us get in. But it turns out the man was killed recently and Vicktor wasn't good friends with anyone else.

"So you're saying that now there is no possible way to get in?" Grisha asks.

"There is, it's just gonna be harder for you." Vicktor tells Grisha.

Then something came in mind as I look through the photos again. "Is there any underground entries? Exits?" I ask.

"Yeah a few, but they're guarded, and you have to have an I.D." Vicktor answer, my eyes scanned over the images.  _I wonder... maybe there is a way to get to that security room, I could hack into the main database and cause the footage to loop. On the way, we could get some I.D's. But before I do that, we can figure out which room Carla is in._

"Just a thought, but maybe if we can get one of the guards' I.D we could break in, get into the security room, find out what room they have Carla. Then I can hack in and loop their footage so they won't see us wandering around. Grisha and I will use the necessary force we need if any trouble should come." I explain.

"Yes, but you're forgetting these people know what you look like. They've trained their staff well." Vicktor says.

"Even so Grisha and I can find disguises, if we have to we'll fight." I suggest.

Vicktor looks to Grisha then back at me. "It'll be risky, but it could work." he says. "I'll call you Grisha if I find another way." Vicktor says, he turns to the door and opens it. With that Grisha and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's hope your plan gets my wife back." he says.

 

~Karina~

 

With the windows rolled down in Jett's car we drove through the woods. It was on the west side of town, we were in the mountains on the other side of this mountain range was Jett's family's' lake house.

Jett had my hand in his while his other was on the steering wheel. Levi was right that I needed to be taken away for a little while. With (Y/N)'s memories as they were, I don't think I would've been happy around there waiting for her to remember me.  _How did she lose it in the first place? How is Levi going to restore?_

When we came to the lakehouse it reminded me of his home, it was large and elegant. "This just looks like your actual house Jett." I tell him.

"My mother, she likes her homes to look grand. If you ask me it kind of matches her personality. Classy, and a little too much." he jokes. We both laugh as we get out of the car. Shutting the car door, I head back to the trunk to retrieve my things, Jett was already on it.  _I guess I'll enjoy myself while I'm here, I'll soon be too busy to do anything when I start college._


	23. Help

~Levi~

 

Lying beside her, my lips pressed into hers as my hand clutched her hip tightly. We were on the small medical bed in the basement, just finishing a round. Even if I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with her again, my body had a mind of its own when it came to her. Thanks to the damn bond.

I pull my lips off of hers and look down at her. "Someone is here." I say.

Her hand caresses my arm, looking in her eyes, for some reason I was getting lost in them, completely disregarding the fact Vicktor was at the door. Leaning down I press another long kiss against her mouth. _I could go for another round right now-_ There was a knock at the door again.

I let out a groan as I turn away from (Y/N). "Alright, get dressed. Your uncle is here." I tell her, slowly I slip off the bed and quickly get dressed. Leaving (Y/N) to get dressed, I leave the door unlocked for (Y/N) to come up.

Rushing to the door in the blink of an eye I swing the door open. Vicktor walks in, "How is it I'm last to know? You may be her boyfriend but she is my niece." he says in an angry tone.

"I know, but she's confused right now, she doesn't even remember her sister." I explain.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"She's downstairs." I tell him. Quickly he heads for the stairs when (Y/N) walks up.

 

~Vicktor~

 

She looked at me, pursing her lips she just stood there. But in her eyes was nothing, there was no light, no determination, nothing. She no longer reminded me of her father, my brother.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_I didn't expect to be coming out today to meet with him, not after leaving the organization. In front of a large tan colored house, Charles was sitting on the steps with a woman at his side._

_It's been almost a year since I've last seen him or even spoken to him. Stepping out of the car I walk up the sidewalk until I stood in front of them. "Brother." Charles greets._

_"Charles...and you are?" I ask looking at the woman._

_"Anna... I'm his wife." she says pointing at my brother._

_"Oh, uh...nice to meet you." I say slowly extending my hand out to him._

_Afterward, Charles stood up and grabbed my arm. "Honey, we'll be back." he says. Anna smiles and pecks her husband on the mouth before heading back inside. "Take a walk with me brother." he says._

_We begin walking down the sidewalk together side by side. "How have you been?" he asks._

_Shoving my hands in my pocket I shrug my shoulders. "Been better, got a job at Cathra Academy. Been helping train the newbie hunters." I tell him._

_"That's good, I guess you might've heard I'm head of it all now." Charles says._

_"Yeah, it seems a lot has changed, you got yourself a house, a wife. And here I thought you'd still be kickin' ass on your own with Thorian." I say._

_"Nah, I met Anna sometime after you left." he says._

_"I see, well congrats baby brother." I say as I clap my hand down on his shoulder._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

"(Y/N), how are you?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles just a bit. "Been better." she says. _Weird._

"Why don't you come up, we should talk." I say as I slowly start to turn back around. As we both walked back up to the stairs, she and I head into the living room.

Sitting down beside one another I watched as she sat, folding one leg over the other she just sat there, Levi left us to talk to each other. "So, care to explain to me what Thorian is planning for you?" I ask.

She leans forward. "My mission is... well was before Levi brought me here, was to locate Ivan then after that I am- was supposed to inform Thorian, then return to the headquarters where I would be...put down." she says muttering the last part, I felt my heart stop when she said _put down_.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_I was called to the hospital for no reason. Walking through the corridor to the room, I wondered what happened. As I came to the door where I found Anna in the bed, and Charles at her side, they were smiling._

_Anna was holding a bundle of blankets up to her chest. As I grew closer there I found the baby they were admiring. "This is (Y/N)...your new baby niece." Charles says._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

"Well, that's not happening." I remind her.

"Clearly, seeing as I am basically trapped here." she says as she leans back on the couch.

"I don't know if Levi has told you about Lucinda, but her and I, we've been looking into some things. Something to help you." I tell her.

She tilts her head as her lips pursed together again. "Figures." she says.

"Let me guess you've heard it enough." I say.

"Between you, Levi and the others it's kind of getting annoying. But... I'm trying so..." she stops.

"Good." I say.

Knowing that she was trying to get help, gave me hope, and I'm sure the others hope that we'd get her back. I didn't know how long it would take for Lucinda to make the stuff up, but I was hoping it was soon before Thorian found out (Y/N) got taken back.


	24. Never Ending

~Hanji~

 

I stood beside Lucinda who was looking through a book and writing things down. "Uh, can you tell me why you needed me?" I ask.

"I'm having you do a little shopping for me. Plus there are a couple of things on the list that will need to be gotten from Grisha... you know who that is right?" she asks.

"Yeah, Eren Jaeger's father. He's a doctor for the vampires." I tell her, the only reason why I knew was because I decided to change occupations. I wanted to help the vampires and become a nurse, or maybe a full-on doctor.

"Good, now I know it's a lot of things but I need you to get these, I have a list of the ingredients and names of where you can find the purest stuff. It's meant to be all natural no chemicals added to help growth." she says.

I look at the list, it was a rather long one. "What is this even supposed to be for? That's a lot of herbs. And an anesthetic for vampires?" I ask.

"This is what will help (Y/N), it's a natural drug that will rid of the Thyrotrol inside (Y/N). The anesthetic is so she will be knocked out for a few days to allow her memories to come in at a normal rate so she isn't completely overwhelmed." Lucinda explains.

"Why natural? Can't we find another drug that can do the same-"

"Because this will be a healthier choice. It's better than me testing rituals on her and end up damaging her mind more." she explains.

"Rituals? Like witch-"

She looks at me seriously and crosses her arms. "Something like that, of course, I like to use the term Wiccan rituals. Witch just sounds rude, and other people when they hear the term witch will then think I'm some satanist." she explains.

"I've done my research." I tell her.

"Then you'll know that most of us use nature to our advantage. But I use the _witchcraft_ for good, so you don't need to worry. My little mixture won't fry your friend's brain if that's what you're worried about-"

"I wasn't worried before. I'm sure you are very experienced and know what you're doing. Now can I go and get your very long list of herbs and stuff from Grisha?" I ask.

She nods and points to the door. I made my way to it as I let out a sigh, after exiting her home I began my search.

 

~Karina~

 

Outside on the sand, I stood there watching the water slowly come up then fall back. They were weak waves but still made a calming sound. I felt arms wrap around me causing me to look to the side, of course, it was Jett coming to keep me company.

"It's getting late, I made dinner." he says.

Nodding I turn towards him and we start heading inside. After having dinner we both decided to sit on the couch, which led to us making out. Lying beneath Jett as he peppered kisses all over my skin and mouth.

His hands felt up my sides pulling my shirt up slightly. My hands grabbed his biceps, his mouth pressing into mine harder than before. My hands soon travel down to the edge of his shirt when he stops, smirking down at me. "You really wanna go there?" he asks.

My face heats up quickly at his question. "I- well...-" he chuckles at my response and presses his forehead against mine.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I don't wanna rush you." he says, this caused me to smile, grabbing the front of his T-shirt, I pull him back down and place a soft kiss on his lips.

My arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close to me, smiling into the kiss I shut my eyes. _I love him._

 

~Vicktor~

 

Arriving home after spending time with (Y/N) I let out a sigh as I sit down on the couch, Lucinda came out from another room, she came and sits beside me. "How is she?" she asks.

"Well she doesn't remember anyone, but she's willing to get help." I tell her.

"Good, Hanji will bring the ingredients later. It'll take a few days to brew, but it should work." she says.

"I hope so, otherwise I don't really know what else we can look for. I may have to ask Grisha as a backup plan- I know you're all about that natural stuff so she doesn't get overwhelmed but this is just in case." I tell her.

"Fine, but not until we see if my plan works." she says.

"Yeah yeah, all I'm sayin' is that we need a backup plan." I tell her.

She simply nods and looks forward. "What are you gonna do about Thorian?" she asks.

Letting out another long sigh I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know yet. But he needs to be stopped, the whole power shit has gone to his head that's for sure." I tell her.

"You realize, even if we were to remove him from TOHA, another person will just take his place." she says.

"Yeah, I know." I mutter.

As much as I hated it, she was right. If Thorian were to be removed, whether it was because he was killed or resigned, there was always someone that would step in. So it was a never-ending loop.


	25. Hold Out

~Levi~

 

Lying on my side, I watched as (Y/N) was still peacefully asleep. I promised that she could stay in my room as long as she behaved herself. My right arm draped over her abdomen, her eyes shut deep asleep. She was tired out from the rounds last night, none of which I would consider lovemaking.

I couldn't help myself, and neither could she. It was like the time back in Seika when she came to my hotel room. But that time, she knew me, cared for me. This, this was simply finding a release, for right now at least. Watching her eyes slowly open she smiles up at me. "Morning." she groans. 

"Morning, if you're hungry I suggest you hurry up and feed. I have to get to work." I say as I sit up, pulling my arm away from her I turn my back to her. Hearing her shuffle under the sheets I felt her lips on my back causing me to shiver a bit.  _Just...stay calm. You don't need to be late for work._  Her mouth trailed up until her lips pressed into the side of my neck from behind.

Her fangs pierced my skin as she began sucking at my jugular taking as much as she needed. Although feeding her weakened me some, I would be better after I fed as well. Hopefully, after she regains her memories, I can slowly start getting her on the human diet instead of using me.

She brings her fangs out after getting enough, then licks away what missed her mouth. When I looked at the clock, I shot up from the bed. Quickly walking to the bathroom I washed off the rest of the blood revealing what was now my wound scabbed over.  _Damn, I'm not gonna have time to feed._ After cleaning I quickly got dressed into my normal attire for work, white button-up, red tie, and black coat.

"I'll be home soon, try and behave while I'm away." I tell her, now standing at the foot of the bed. The sight nearly tempted me to return to bed with her, but I shook it off.

"I'll try." she says with a sigh as she leans back on the pillows.

Heading to the door I open it then step out, shutting the door behind me I decide I'd fast travel there. Dematerializing from my home, I appeared in my dark office.

Erwin quickly seemed to take notice of my presence, for he knocked on my door. Turning I step over and swing my door open, he rushes in. "How is she doing?" he asks.

"Fine, I've gotten her to shut up about her mission. She's starting to realize she'll never finish it." I tell him.

"Good-"

He stops, he turns to me and pulls down the collar of my shirt revealing the bite marks. "So she's feeding off of you now? Not to mention I can smell her all over you." he says.

"Yes, she can't drink human blood because she's scared of it." I say disregarding the last part.

I walk past him and over to my desk. "So what you're not going to talk about it?" he asks.

"What's there to talk about? It's sex Erwin, it's a natural thing." I tell him as I pull my chair out.

"Not for you, the last time for you was when you were with Valentina. I don't think it's wise of you to be doing anything like that with (Y/N) right now. I get you're bonded to her but you need to fight it." he says.

I look up at him with a stern expression. "I know what I'm doing Erwin. Besides even if I tried to fight it...it only makes it worse. You'll understand when you bind yourself with someone... unless you've already done that with Hanji." I say.

"No... and I don't intend to... at least not right now." he says.

"Well just a fair warning, after you've done it, you'll want to fuck the shit out of her." I warn.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah, thanks. Anyway aside from that, apparently we have a couple of interviewers coming in today who are from another supernatural magazine company. They want to feature us for rising magazine corporations." he explains.

"Alright, we can take them out for lunch I guess." I suggest.

"Okay, I'll let them know." he says as he turns his back to me, heading to the door he stops, turning his head to the side he stares back at me. "And Levi, don't be stupid. I get that you still love her, but try and hold out until she's better." he says.

"I'll do my best." I say as I open my laptop. 


	26. Wasting Time

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood in front of the door watching it open. Hanji steps in and smiles gently, she had a bag of things. Shutting the door behind her I back away slowly. "How are you?" she asks.

I cross my arms. "Good." I simply say.  _Just as Levi asked, I promised I'd be good while he's gone._

"That's good, I've brought food. Don't worry no human blood is in this bag so don't freak out." she warns.  _I guess Levi told her._

I nod my head, pulling things out of the bag she placed them on Levi's desk to my right. "Why did you bring these?" I ask.

"I thought you might want to try some stuff. I've read that vampires can eat normal human food if they have a healthy diet of blood." she says.

"Well, I'm not like most vampires. I could be different." I tell her.

She smiles. "(Y/N), you are like most vampires the only thing different is that you drink vampire blood." she says.

"Well I also heal faster than a normal vampire, and I can walk in daylight." I add.

"That's not that different." she says. Shrugging my shoulders I slowly come up to the desk, she had some different foods and drinks.

"Levi said this helps with the cravings, you still do have cravings I assume." she says. I nod my head as she hands me a bottle of alcohol, it was bourbon whiskey. Breaking the top off I drink a little bit of it, it was rather warm as it went down my throat. After taking a good gulp I set the bottle down on the desk.

"Is there a point to all of this? Did you think this food will jog my memory?" I ask.

She shook her head. "Just wanted to drop some stuff by and see how you were doing." she says.

"Oh." I mutter.

Her visit was short-lived, gathering her stuff I quickly take the alcohol from her hand to keep for myself. She walked out in the hallway after shutting the door, I could hear her footsteps. Erwin was at the end of the hall, I could smell his expensive cologne.

_"I still hate that they've done this to her Erwin. I don't know how to help."_  Hanji says.

_"I know, but we just have to keep trying, we'll get her back." Erwin reassures._

_"I don't think so, Erwin. Even with Lucinda's help, she's different now, besides we don't know if Lucinda's stuff will work." Hanji says._

_"Don't say that she's your best friend Hanji." Erwin argues._

_"Sorry...it's just hard being in there with her... I can't expect her to understand how I feel...I just feel useless.. Not to mention we don't know how long this will take." she tells him._

I let out a sigh and turn away from the door, I didn't want to feel guilty, because everyone was taking time out of their lives trying to help me, I felt like a lost cause. This Lucinda person hasn't found anything yet and I don't know if she ever will or she has but isn't completely sure it'll work.

I don't want them wasting their time on me, as I stared down at Levi's bed I let out a sigh.  _Hanji doesn't have forever...and neither does Karina. I can't make them wait when nothing is for certain. Even Levi, he's gonna try everything and anything until he has no choice but to give up...give up on me._  On the right side of the bed, he had a small thing of notepads and a pen nearby. Bending down I wrote Levi a small note.

I waited until Erwin and Hanji left, I would have to be quiet in case Lucy was listening in on me. Gathering my clothes in a bag and the alcohol I look to the window. Their car left the property and I was ready to make my move. I wanted to be free, free from Thorian...and free from these people trying to fix me. And in return, they'd be free too. Free from the pain that will follow at their failed attempts of fixing me.

Slowly and quietly I open the window just enough to squeeze my way through. Once I was out of the house I look back for a moment.  _I'm sorry guys._  After jumping off the roof I took to the woods leaving them behind, this time they wouldn't catch me again. Ever again.

 

~Levi~

 

Later that evening, I got home from work I got out of the car. Walking up to the house I find Lucy standing on the porch. "What's wrong?" I ask.  _Why would something be wrong? Is it (Y/N)?_

She looked as if she had done something wrong. "It's (Y/N)...she's gone." she says.

My eyes widened, and my heart dropped. Walking up the steps, I walk past Lucy and inside without a word. Heading upstairs I go straight to my bedroom, Lucy was right, although I knew she would never pull a sick joke on me. The room was empty. Walking over to the closet I find (Y/N)'s few clothes gone as well, I walk back out and pull out my phone I dial Karina's number. Placing the phone to my ear it rang for a moment until Jett answered. "Good it's you, I need you to keep Karina away a while longer." I tell him.

"O-okay, why?" he asks.

"(Y/N) ran off, I'm gonna need time to find her. Don't tell Karina right now... it'll only stress her out." I tell him.

"Alright, keep me posted." he says.

Hanging up the phone I shove it back in my pocket, I looked around my room for any sign that would lead me to her. My eyes fell onto the note on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Walking up I peel it off the wood and read it.  _"I can't stay here, I'm wasting your time. Please just leave me alone. (Y/N)."_ I crumple up the note and toss it.  _God fucking damn it!_

Out of anger, I swipe the bedside lamp off the nightstand along with a book and paper that was sitting neatly on it. Anger took over and I wanted to destroy the room, my fists turn white as I look around the room for something to break.

Storming over to the desk I swipe everything off and flip the desk over making a loud crash. The floor lamp was next as I whip it to the ground. I finally stopped when I yanked my bookcase down causing all my book to fall to the floor.

In the doorway, I find Lucy standing there, her hand folded in front of her. "Levi-"

"Seems I made a mess... go on, I'll clean this up." I mutter.  _God damn it (Y/N)._  Turning my head towards the window I walk up to it and look out.  _This has to stop._

 

~Thorian~

 

I hung up the phone after trying for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Still nothing?" Ymir asks.

I shook my head. "Between this and the break-in yesterday. It seems we've managed to piss of the Original family." I tell her.

"We have to find (Y/N). Do you think they already have her?" she asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did." I answer. Letting out a sigh I place my hand on my forehead, I was getting a major headache from all this shit.  _I should've known (Y/N) would've been snatched by them. Now it's gonna be hard getting her back._

"She must still be bound to Levi Ackerman. The chances she'll trust us now is..." Ymir mutters.

"We will get her back, we will find a way to break her bond. We aren't giving up." I snap. This caused Ymir to look down at the floor, since (Y/N) had gone missing, Ymir had grown worried something might've happened. I, on the other hand, should've never cleared her.  _She's not ready. She was never ready._

Turning away from her I glare at the tank in front of me.  _Dammit, Charles...if you would have just cooperated we wouldn't have had to use your daughter. And we wouldn't have had to kill the other one._  


	27. Overwhelmed

~Levi~

 

"No, she's not here." I say through the phone. I turn away from the RV, I had just gotten done looking through it for (Y/N).  _I knew she wasn't gonna be here, she's too smart to come back._ (Y/N) did make a stop though to collect more of her things. Question was...where is she now?

"Okay, Hanji and I will look around town." he says.

Erwin hung up on me and I shove my phone back on my pocket.  _It's been two days... we've searched the town rather thoroughly... what if she's not in town anymore?_  With a sigh, I make my way through the woods back into town.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I had to get out of Blencathra, Levi had my so-called friends out looking for me, they were probably gonna search the whole town if need be. The sun was setting as I came up to what seemed to be an old church.

It was secluded, a fair ways out of Amberhill. Rushing up to the door I slowly push it open, slipping in through the thin crack I quickly turn and shut the door behind me. "What are you doing here?" I hear a masculine voice ask.

Spinning around I find an old man in a long white robe, it had a cross going down. He also had a cross in his hand along with a candle. I let out a sigh. "I...I thought this place was abandoned. I'm seeking shelter, if only just for tonight." I tell him.

A soft smile cracks at his old mouth. "Then, feel free to stay as long as you like child." he says.

He walks back up the aisle, and I follow him hoping he'd lead me to a bedroom or something. Instead, he leads me down to the basement area. Down there past some of the coffins they had placed in it, there was a bedroom, it was small but just enough for my stay. "You may rest here. The bathroom is unfortunately upstairs. Are you hungry child?" he asks.

I shook my head and I forced a smile his way. "Alright then, good evening." he mutters. As he left the room I let out a sigh, pulling out my phone I find that I had a bunch of missed calls and text from everyone. I set my phone on the nightstand and lay back on the bed.  _I can't stay long, Levi may not be able to track me...but he's smart enough to look outside of Blencathra... he's probably already got the idea._

It wasn't perfect but it was away from everyone. I was getting tired of being told who I was and who I should be, and people telling me to remember or not to remember. I was just tired. Shutting my eyes I slowly drift into a deep sleep for once actually feeling free.

 

~Days Later~

 

~Levi~

 

I was now out looking for (Y/N) with Hanji, technically we were taking a short break to grab something to eat. Outside a small diner we ate our food, I had been texting Erwin the details while he was back at work trying to finish a few things.

"Where do you think she might've run off to? Can't you follow her scent?" Hanji asks me.

"Her scent died down because she left hours before I got home. She could be anywhere by now." I answer.

Hanji leans back and shakes her head slowly. "What about the bond? (Y/N) once told me that you ache when you two are close to each other... can't you use that to help you find her?" she asks.

I shook my head. "The aching starts when we are in the same room. After that, it's just emptiness, besides she knows my scent and will sense me before we even get there." I tell her.

"Then do what you did with Erwin, use his cologne." she suggests.

"That won't work this time."

She lets out a groan, throwing up her hands she tilts her head back. "So we're back at square one. What if Thorian gets her again?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"Basically, and I think (Y/N) might be staying away from him as well. She's just overwhelmed." I tell her.

There was a long pause and we continued to eat a little more. "Do you really think she might've left town?" Hanji then asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I think we've searched this town enough. We can head over to Amberhill and look there then move on to Westview City. But we have to take into consideration that she may still be running and not in one place right now." I tell her.

"I should've gone with her... if I had gone-"

"If you would've gone with her that night you would've been taken as well and turned. It's not your fault Hanji." I tell her.

"Do you think they'll go after Karina?" she then asks.

I shake my head. "According to Vicktor they think she's dead, and died in the fire when they lit (Y/N)'s place up...so no. And we should keep her status on the down-low. If Thorian were to find out Karina could be next." I warn.

Hanji nods in understanding as she turns her head, looking out at the street, I could tell she had a lot on her mind, not to mention she was beyond worried, she too was becoming very stressed over this whole situation.

"So, has Erwin talked to you at all...about turning me? I would ask him but I don't know if he'd tell me." she wonders.

I lean back and cross my arms. "I don't think he really has much time to think about it these days. Turning someone is just as important as marriage, so I don't think he'd do it unless he really loved you. If you wanna know it's better to go to him about it." I tell her.

She nods and purses her lips together. "Would you have done it for (Y/N)? I mean you already bound yourself to her." she says.

I shrug my shoulders. "As far as I know she wanted to be a vampire. But then again my bitchy ex-wife told me and I don't believe half the shit that comes out of her mouth. But if (Y/N) wanted me to then I would've consider it." I tell her.

"Well looks like you don't have to anymore." she mutters.

"Hey, I never said I was  _going_ to, I merely said I would  _consider_ it." I remind her.

"Yeah well now you  _can't_ consider it." she says.

I let out a sigh and nod my head. I never did get to talk to her about it though, I wanted to talk about it with her even if Valentina didn't bring it up. Now (Y/N) was turned unwillingly, and once she gets her memories back, I don't know how she's going to handle it. She's gonna be wrecked with guilt and scared out of her mind. 


	28. In Hiding

~Karina~

 

Something was wrong. There had to be something wrong, otherwise why else would Levi call telling Jett to keep me here longer? Is my sister missing again? Is she hurt? Even though I trusted Levi, it still didn't stop me from worrying, and wanting to help. He had to understand, she's my family she and Vicktor are the only family I have left.

I had just gotten off the phone with a cab company. Jett was asleep at my side, we were in the master suite, it was a little past ten o'clock at night. Slowly slipping off the bed I turn back to look at the peacefully sleeping Jett. I would leave him a note, but I would be back soon once I knew what was going on.

With a small bag of stuff, I head down to the front door. Walking out the front door I turn and walk down the steps. The cab approaches the house and I stop for a moment allow them to slow down and come to a complete stop.

As I was heading for the back of the car I heard the front door open. "Karina!" I hear Jett call.

I slam the trunk shut and ignore his calls. Opening the back passenger door I was about to get in when Jett grabbed my arm.  _That was fast._  Spinning me around I looked up at him with pursed lips. "I have to go, Jett, something's wrong!" I tell him.

"No you don't, Levi is handling it. Let him do this. You need to relax." he says.

"But-"

"No buts, Levi told me to keep you here and that's what I'm gonna do. Now don't make me throw you over my shoulder." he says, he was calm, I expected he's be annoyed from me waking him up in the middle of the night.  _He doesn't seem tired...was he still awake?_

I flash a glare his way warning him to not even try. "She's my sister Jett, what if she ran off again?" I ask.

"Then Levi will find her, just like before." he says.

I watched as he pulled out his wallet, pulling out some money he hands it to the driver then goes and grabs my bag. The car drives off and as I watch it slowly disappear, Jett grabs my hand. "Come on, back to bed." he says. I shake my head and turn towards the house.  _I just want to help and everyone is telling me to stay out of it._   _Why?_

Back inside I felt a tug at my wrist again, I was pulled into Jett's chest. He drops my single bag and smiles down at me. "Can you at least enjoy the time we have alone? I know you're worried but you gotta trust Levi, he's doing everything he can." he says.

With a sigh, I rest my head on his chest. "I guess. I just don't like being left out." I mutter.

His hand came to my back gently stroking it. "I know, but you realize that once we're in school you can't drop everything to go see if your sister is okay right?" he asks.

I nod my head in understanding. "Your sister is old enough to look out for herself. I'm sure she's okay." he reassures.  _Why did he always have to be right?_  I shut my eyes and bury myself into him more. I just want to help, that's all.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off again for the hundredth time. Opening my eyes I push myself up slightly and look at my phone, it was Hanji calling me. Shutting my phone off I grab it and squeeze it just enough for it to break, afterward I toss it on the floor. Shutting my eyes I went back to sleep, or at least I tried.

My attempts didn't last long when the door to the room I was staying in opened. Quickly sitting up I watched the priest walk in slowly, he was still wearing his robe. He had a tray of food for me. "Thank you." I mutter.

"Of course." he says.

"I am grateful you're letting me stay here." I say.

He smiles weakly. "God welcomes all with open arms." he says. With that he took his leave, I was left with a piece of bread and water. I ate it anyway knowing it wouldn't be enough.

_How long am I going to stay here? I should get a move on in case the others come here to find me._   _Thorian must be freaking out...along with Ymir._  I lay back on the bed after finishing my small amount of food, looking up at the ceiling I tried really hard to remember things before I woke up that day.

I shot up on the bed when I sensed something though. It was another vampire.  _What if it's Ymir? Thorian wouldn't be far behind then._  Quickly grabbing my bag I rush upstairs, it was daylight out. In between the row of benches, I watched the large doors open. Entering was a blonde man who wore sunglasses. He had a white cane in his right hand, tapping it against the ground he slowly makes his way up to me. "Oh, (Y/N). What brings you here?" he asks.

Confused I slowly back away. "I'm sorry...I don't know you." I answer.

"Hmm that's odd, I'm sure you do. You came to my home with Eren when you were injured." he says.

I couldn't recall it. "Sorry, you have the wrong-"

"You know I could smell you about a mile away. Where's Levi? Is he with you?" he asks.

I shook my head. "N-no, please don't tell him I was here-"

"Why's that? Are you hiding from him?" he asks.

I slowly begin to walk around him, laughing nervously. "Uh well- something like that." I say.

With my back turned to the front door I watched the blonde man turn.  _He's blind how is it he can follow my movements? Who cares I gotta get the hell outta here._  As I turn I find the priest right there and in his hand, he held a wooden stake. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.  _He knew._  


	29. Lost And Found

~(Y/N)~

 

"Why's that? Are you hiding from him?" he asks.

I slowly begin to walk around him, laughing nervously. "Uh well- something like that." I say.

With my back turned to the front door I watched the blonde man turn.  _He's blind how is it he can follow my movements?_  As I turn I find the priest right there and in his hand, he held a wooden stake. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.  _He knew._

Before he could stake me I grabbed his wrist I snap it back breaking it, loud cracks sounded and immediately after he let out a loud shriek in pain. Without even thinking I appear behind him, grabbing his head I snap it to the side killing him quickly.

His body fell limp to the ground making a loud thud, I step back looking down in shock.  _Oh no._  My eyes dart up at the blond blind man who looked at me with a serious face. I continue to back away until I hit the door. Stepping outside I turn and ran looking back I thought the blonde blind man might follow me, this caused me not to pay attention to what was in front of me.

I bumped into another body, darting my head forward my eyes widened with shock. "Thorian." I mutter.  _Did that blonde man lead him here? This is all happening so fast!_

He smiles and tilts his head, his fingers running through my hair. " _Venandi_ , I have been looking everywhere for you." he says. Although his face said one thing, his eyes narrowed into a soft glare.

I shook my head. "No please...just leave me-"

I turn to run but before I could sprint away he struck me in the back of the head with something causing me to black out immediately after being hit.

 

~The Next Day~

 

~Levi~

 

In the kitchen with Lucy making lunch, my phone began ringing. Vicktor's name shows up on my screen, grabbing my phone I answer it. "What?" I ask sounding a little more annoyed than I anticipated. I was already stressed from (Y/N) going missing again, and I swear if Lucinda hadn't gotten her shit done then it'll just add to my list of failures this week.

"You know how after breaking in with Grisha and Armin I hacked into TOHA's surveillance cameras?" he asks.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask.

"Well, I was checking in and I found that Thorian found (Y/N)." he says.

I walk around the corner, my eyes widened, I was prepared to drop everything and go with him to get her back. "When did they get in? What are they doing to her? Can you get us in?" I bombard.

"Slow down loverboy. Right now she's in the tank... I assume as punishment. Earlier they burning her with a hot iron bar." he tells me.  _God damn it...when I get my hands on Thorian I swear to God I'm gonna make him go through everything he put (Y/N) through._

"Vicktor you better get me the fuck in there as soon as possible. Because once I get there I swear-"

"Working on it, I'll call you when I have a plan." he says.

With that, we both hang up. Shoving my phone in my pocket I turn back to the kitchen.  _I'm getting her back, and this time for good._ My phone went off again. Grabbing it out I turn it on and look down at the message.  _'I forgot to mention. Lucinda's mixture is finished, once we get (Y/N) we will bring her to our house have injected.'_

Vicktor had added that little note, shutting my phone off I finish making lunch and begin eating while I eat. Afterward, I was going to call the others and update them.  _I guess Lucinda pulled through...so not all of this was a complete fail this week._

 

~Vicktor~

 

I watch on the screen as Thorian paced back and forth in front of the tank, it seemed like he was just beginning to lose his mind. To think that could've been my brother. On either side, whether it would be in the tank or the one pacing before it. Thorian used to be an honorable man, hell from what Charles told me, on the weekends he'd babysit those kids, now he was torturing them.  _Sick bastard._

Thorian wasn't the same guy I knew, and surely at some point in my brother's life, he felt the exact same way. Probably when Thorian took over after Anna had Karina. "I'll be back Lucinda." I say as I head for the front door.

"Call me when you're heading back." she calls.

With that, grabbing a few weapons on the way to the door, I open it and look back.  _Finally, we're gonna end this torture on (Y/N). She'll finally be free._  After today Thorian is gonna regret messing with any of us, and (Y/N) will have her revenge. 


	30. Reunion

~(Y/N)~

 

I was pulled from the tank, letting out many coughs and spitting out the Devil's Klecite filled water. I sat there on the floor allowing myself to heal when suddenly Thorian grabbed my arm. "No more please- I've learned my lesson." I sob. I try to pry his hand off of me, but he just began to drag me away from the tank and down to the lab room.

I yank back and fall to the floor, the other two men in the room came to grab me when Thorian stopped them.

"I don't think so, you must understand...I don't want to do this, but it's what needs to be done in order for you to do as you are told." he says.

I shook my head, my eyes looking up at his empty ones. "Please- I promise I won't run." I croak.

Lifting me to my feet I felt a searing pain in my leg, my eyes dart down finding a knife in my thigh. "Sorry honey, but you've been bad." he says pulling me away he took me back down to the main lab... for more punishments.

Pulling me along the cold tile with the help of another worker, they brought me back to the metal bed. Only as they set me down the double doors at the corner of the room flew open and the lights went off. I was too weak at the moment to sit up, so I laid there looking around. I couldn't even see Thorian. "You, go find out what the fuck is happening." Thorian tells the worker.

In the blink of an eye, someone grabbed me and I was in another room, the light was on in there and Levi was pressed against me. He held his pointer finger up to his lips telling me to stay quiet. I clung to him for support, with my left hand I pull out the knife embedded in my thigh.

The lights in the main lab went back on. "Well, it's nice to see you again Thorian, I've got to say this wasn't how I imagined our reunion." Vicktor says.

"I wondered when you'd show up. I was beginning to think you were past saving your family, especially after what you did to your brother." Thorian says.

"You better what your mouth you stupid jackass." Vicktor warns.

"You know it's sad, seeing how low you've fallen. You're so desperate now that you've had to go to vampires for help." Thorian talks back.

"No, not that desperate. But clearly, you're more desperate than I am due to the fact you feel the need to turn innocent people into vampires. Including my niece. Are you sure that isn't just revenge for what my brother did to you?" Vicktor asks.

"Tch, you know why I do it Vic. It's not a pretty job but it gets the job done-"

"Well as far as I can see, all you've done is turn hundreds of people into vampires, over half of them died and the others you tortured to their deaths. You've only succeeded in having two vampire puppets. That's not an accomplishment, clearly, all you do around here is stick your thumbs up your asses." Vicktor goes on.

I then heard him cock the gun he had. "Now, we're gonna do this my way. You're gonna hand over (Y/N) and you're gonna leave us alone- not to mention you and your team will leave town. And if I find you haven't done just that there are about ten of these special bullets you've made in this gun, each has your name on it in case I miss. Not that I plan to." Vicktor negotiates.

I could hear Thorian's heart, it was pounding. He was afraid, for once he was actually afraid. "A-alright." Thorian says.  _What? That was rather easy...I don't-_

"Levi, (Y/N) you can come out now!" Vicktor calls.

Looking at Levi he cocks his head towards the door, slowly we both walk out of the room. Thorian looks back at us. Vicktor kept a close watch on him in case Thorian decided to pull a move at the last second. "Take her to the car, I have some unfinished business to take care of." Vicktor says.

As Levi and I rush past the two we both ran out of the building. On our way out there were people on the ground passed out. Some bleeding but not enough to kill them. That's when I suddenly look over at the grumpy looking Levi, he was in perfect shape, covered in a little blood that wasn't his own, but otherwise, he wasn't hurt. Once we got out to the car Levi got in on the driver's side while I got in the passenger side.

We waited for Vicktor to come out, and when he did he got in. Levi quickly drives out of the parking lot and onto the main road, he was speeding in case we got chased. "That was easier than I thought." Levi mutters.  _Yeah, something seems off about that._

"Wait! Pull over!" I order, Ymir was on the side of the road for some reason. Levi does as told and I get out, running up to Ymir I grab her hands.

"Come with us." I tell her.

"(Y/N) you're making a mistake." she says.

I shake my head. "No... I'm not. Come with us and we can help you get your memory back Ymir. You can live." I tell her.

"(Y/N)!" I hear Vicktor call. I ignore him and keep my focus on trying to win over Ymir. She was like me, tormented by Thorian, if I could get her to come with me, she could help us take down TOHA. But she simply smiles and shakes her head.

"Please, TOHA was only using us. No matter what we do vampires will always exist. The king can't be found, and he shouldn't be." I tell her.

"But they should-"

"Yes, there are bad vampires out there, but there are also just as many bad humans out there that will do worse than what we do. I finally realized that when I started looking closely at my surroundings. You...you stay in the labs all day so you haven't had a chance to look at the world around you. Just please come with me and I'll help you... Levi and the others...they can help you." I beg.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I'm sorry (Y/N)...but I've made my choice." she says.

With that, I quickly let her go, I shake my head and back away back to the car. Quickly getting back in I shut the door and Levi locks it. "You done now? We need to get to Vicktor's place." Levi says.

I nod my head and buckle myself in. Sitting back in the seat I look out the window.  _I wish I could've helped her though._  Levi drove off continuing down the road going way past the speed limit just to get away.

As we came to an intersection, there was another car, coming from Levi's side and it looked like it was going to run the stop light. "Levi!" I shout.


	31. Trust

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up feeling pain throughout my body. There was glass all over the pavement and blood too. Looking around my vision was blurry but I could make out the shapes just enough. There was a large black SUV in front of me which was the car I was just in.

And right in front of it was a silver car about the same size. When my vision cleared I saw the two cars wrecked, the silver one was upside down. "(Y/N)!" I hear Levi call, he rushes over to me, picking me up.  _Who the hell ran into us? Someone from TOHA preventing our escape?_

"Who the hell-"

"It was Thorian." Levi answers.

My head darts to Levi. "Vicktor! Where is he?" I ask, my hand clutches down on his forearm trying to balance myself out for a moment until I had the strength to stand on my own.

"He's fine, he's over here." Levi says, leading me over to where I found the older man sitting on the ground. His leg was bleeding, I turn my head away to fight the blood lust, there was so much of it.

"Damn door fuckin' crushed my damn leg. We better get out of here before the police show up." Vicktor says.

"Right, there is a motel about half a mile up. We're gonna have to walk from here." Levi says.

"Here." I say as I bent down to help Vicktor up.

"Ow ow!" he hisses.

"Easy." Levi tells me.

Levi took Vicktor, giving him a piggyback ride Levi nods to me signaling we'd have to run fast. In no time we both appeared in front of the motel Levi was talking about, Vicktor ended up vomiting due to the fast speed Levi went at. "Next time warn me before you use your vampire speed to run half a mile." Vicktor groans. Levi seemed to ignore him as he rolled his eyes and stepped a little ways away from us.

"I'll go get us a room, (Y/N) keep look out." Levi orders.

I nod and go to help Vicktor on his feet again, his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he uses me for support. "You know kid, you're gonna have to buy me dinner after this. You owe me that much." he says.

"Sure thing old man." I say.

Minutes passed by and when Levi returned to us with two card keys, we headed for the room on the second floor, the third door down we stopped. Levi slipped the card in the slot and watched it turn green. When he opened the door we all hurried inside.

After setting Vicktor down on the bed shut the door. Levi had already pulled his phone out, after dialing the person's number he placed the phone to his ear. He called Lucinda. "Hey." Levi greets.

_"Do you have her?"_  Lucinda asks.

"Yes, we got her. Unfortunately, you might have to come here." Levi says.

_"Why? What happened?"_  she asks.

"Thorian hit us with his car, he killed himself in the process. Vicktor has a broken leg and we're without a car. We're held up in a motel right now." Levi explains.

_"Okay, have you called the others?"_  she asks.

"Not yet, I thought it'd be best to call you first due to the fact you have the almighty cure for (Y/N)." he says.

_"Okay, call them and update them. I'm on my way."_  she says.

With that, Levi hung up the phone and turned to me. "She's on her way. Vicktor you just rest alright?" Levi asks.

Vicktor simply nods and shuts his eyes, Levi and I just stood there looking at each other. "So...how did you know where I was?" I ask.

Levi points at Vicktor. "Oh." I mutter.

"Yeah, although it would've been a lot easier if you had stayed." he says.

I shrug my shoulders and look away. "I felt like you guys were just wasting your time... do you even know if this  _cure_  works?" I ask.

"Lucinda seems confident. At this point, I'll try anything." Levi answers.

"And what if it doesn't work?" I ask.

"Then we will find another way." he says, stepping closer to me, he looks directly at me with a serious expression.

"Why? Why go through all this? You guys end up hurt because of it- I mean look at Vicktor." I say pointing at his leg.

He grabs my arms tightly. "Because (Y/N) that's what you do for the people you care for. You go through hell with them. You don't give up on the people you love." he mutters.

"Levi-"

"You'll understand that when you remember us. If this cure doesn't work then I'll look for something else...we all will until there is nothing left to try." he says.

My eyes studied his face as if it was going to be the last time I see him. "Okay." I mutter. No more second guessing this, I needed to make a choice, a choice to trust he was helping me. Thorian had proved he only wanted me to do his dirty work. I wanted to remember now, then I was going to tear down TOHA. Once and for all.

 

~Levi~

 

It seems like I finally got her to understand, now all we had to do was wait for Lucinda to get here and inject the crap into (Y/N). Turning away from her I called the others telling them what happened and where we were in case they wanted to meet up with us and keep an eye on (Y/N).

Glancing over at Vicktor I was tempted to call Grisha to ask for his help to fix Vicktor's leg, so I did. It seemed everyone was on their way to watch and make sure (Y/N) would be okay...other than Grisha of course.

Looking around the motel this reminded me of the time when (Y/N) and I were here alone spying on Remus... I remembered her getting ready for our fake date and how nervous she was. Smirking a little I go to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me I look across the room at the mirror above the sink at my reflection.

_It hasn't even been a year and so much has changed._  I remembered the black dress I got her for the fake date, how beautiful and sexy she looked in it. I had to calm myself as I pictured her in my mind.  _Damn, I need to chill don't need to walk out of here with a raging hard-on._

I shake my head trying to rid the image, walking up to the sink I watch my hands and splash cold water on my face. So much has changed since then, even within the few days her and I were here. She was kidnapped, I bound myself to her...then we shared our first kiss. And now... in about a couple hours, we were going to restore her memory.


	32. Two Sisters

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting on the bed, I had gotten back from a little hospital trip a while ago, I stole a couple of crutches and first aid kit. Levi stole some refreshments for himself but kept them hidden.

Lucinda should be here any minute. I sat there resting my elbows on my thighs, my head rested on my hands as I waited. Levi sat on the other side of the bed with his back to me as we waited.

Then I heard a car pull up, my head rises at the sound as my eyes look to the door. The door opened then closed again, the scent of herbs hit my nose through the door and opened window. "I think she's here." I say.

"Yeah, it's her." Levi says.

Levi rushes to the door and opens it as Lucinda was just at the door. "Thank you." she says softly before stepping in, she had a large bag with her, she wore mostly black, but her skin was pale like a ghost. Her hair pitch black but in the sunlight, I could see dark purple highlights. Her eyes were also a dark purple making me think it was colored contacts at first.

When she looked over at me she smiled. "Finally." she mutters.

Coming over to me I watched as Vicktor sits up slowly. "Ah, no you lay your heroic ass back down Vic." Lucinda says.

"Oh give me a break woman, I had to get (Y/N) somehow." he argues.

"Yes, but Thorian is not to be messed with. I hope you learned when he hit you. Now lie back before I break your other leg." she orders. Vicktor sits back and crosses his arms like a pouting child. I chuckle softly before I turn my attention back onto Lucinda.

She kneels before me and smiles gently still. "Lay back honey." she says. I nod my head, crawling back onto the bed I watch as Levi comes to sit beside me his back was to me but he was twisted around just enough to look back and see me. Resting my head on the pillow I let out a shaky sigh.

"Be warned that once I inject this into you, you'll feel really really sleepy. You'll be passed out for a couple of days alright?" she asks.

Slowly I nod my head. And after this, I would remember..won't I? "And I'm gonna ask you this once because this is your choice. If you don't want to take this-"

"Lucinda!" Levi snaps.

She looks up at him with a glare. "I'm giving her a choice Levi! More of a choice then what Thorian gave her if she wishes so she can have a clean start." Lucinda snaps back.

Levi hushes up and looks back down at me, I look at him and nod my head towards him. "I want it." I tell her.

With that, she uncapped the needle and brought it to the inside of my elbow, after breaking the skin she slowly injects the serum into me. She was right, but I didn't think the stuff would take effect so quickly. My eyes felt heavy as my head turns towards Levi, he was the last person I saw before everything went black.

 

~Levi~

 

"So that's it? What's it supposed to do?" I ask.

Letting out a sigh she places the cap back on the needle then shoves it in the back. "It's an herbal mixture that will reverse what the drug has done to her. It takes days to clear it all. And while it's slowly killing off the chemicals from the drug she'll start remembering." Lucinda explains.

I look away from Lucinda and back down at the now resting (Y/N), now all we had to do is wait and see what she remembers when she wakes up.

 

~Karina~

 

"Would you just listen to me? Please?" Jett calls.

I walked to the front door yet again, Lucinda called telling Jett that (Y/N) was fine but Vicktor broke his leg due to the fact they got into an accident. I planned to go meet with them. But I learned this just now because Jett decided to keep it to himself and just now tell me.

"Why? Do you have more secrets you'd like to share?" I ask.

"No- Karina wait please." he begs.

I stop at the front door and turn to him with a harsh glare. "I trusted you Jett, I trusted you to tell me what's going on with my family. You may be my boyfriend but that doesn't give you the right to keep secrets like that from me." I snap.

"I know but Levi said-"

I drop my bags. "I don't care what Levi says! He may be my sister's boyfriend but that doesn't give him a right to keep me in the dark about my sister or uncle! You know how important my family is to me, Jett! You know that!" I yell.

Jett let's out a sigh as I turn away from him again. "In order to have a healthy relationship, we can't keep things from each other. I tell you everything Jett. And I get there are certain things I'll never know about you and that's fine but things like this, that involve me shouldn't be kept from me. I don't care if it's dangerous or I can't do anything about it." I tell him in a calmer tone.

"I know- I just... I wanted to keep you safe." he says.

I shake my head and turn away. "You're my boyfriend Jett...not, my bodyguard." I tell him.

"Why can't I be both? You sure as hell need both with you constantly running off looking for trouble." he argues.

I glare back at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut. "For your information, I was doing just fine until you came along. Before I didn't need you, I was fine on my own." I tell him, taking a step closer.

"Yeah, and what about now?" he asks.

I purse my lips together and turn my head to the side. "Seriously Kar, what about now? Now you need me more than ever, and I gladly come for you every time. And you can't deny it. Because you love me, and you need me." he says.

I hated it when he did that when he tried to prove me wrong. "And you know I'll be right beside you, always...because I love you and I need you." he finally says. I let out a shaky breath and shake my head.

"Don't...don't do that. Don't try and say sweet things so I won't be angry with you." I tell him.

"I just did Kar, and everything I'm telling you now is the truth. You can be mad at me for protecting you, but you know I always will. Even if you end up hating me for it in the end." he says.

I shut my eyes tightly at his words.  _I could never hate you._  I felt his hand slip in mine, yanking me back, I feel his chest brush against my back, his breath hitting the back of my neck. "Karina, look at me." he mutters.

Slowly turning I keep my eyes off of his face and focus elsewhere, but that only made him tilt his head so I would look directly at him, I avoid his eyes again causing him to smirk softly. Both of his hands resting on my hips pulled me in and his lips crashed down onto mine. Lifting me up slightly I found myself melting into the kiss rather quickly.  _God damn it._

Wrapping my arms around his neck I kiss him back making him smile against my lips, he held me tightly against him probably fearing I would still try and leave. After we parted, he still kept me in the air, tightly encased in his strong arms. Looking down at him I place my hand on his face, looking into his piercing blue eyes. "I love you too." I mutter. 


	33. Memories Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

 

_~Dreaming/Remembering~_

 

_My eyes opened as I slowly sat up from my bed. In my room, I look down to find I was in my pajamas. In the mirror, I could see my seven-year-old self, my messy hair, and tired eyes. There was a knock at my door. "C-come in." I say, my voice was high and squeaky._

_The door slowly opens and a man with jet black hair sticks his head in. "Hi, your father wanted me to make sure you were okay. May I come in?" he asks._

_I was hesitant. "How do you know my dad?" I ask._

_He smirks gently, "He and I work together, he tells me you're having nightmares. Don't you remember me? I'm the man who saved you from the bad lady?" he asks calmly._

_My eyes widen. "T-that was you?" I ask._

_He nods his head, "Now will you let me in?" he asks._

_I nod my head and watch as he slowly enters the room. Walking up to the bed he kneels down next to it. "What is your name?" I ask._

_He shakes his head. "Just think of me as your guardian angel." he says._

_I tilt my head. "But what am I gonna call my guardian angel, he should have a name." I tell him._

_He chuckles and looks down at his hands. "Charles." he answers._

_"Like my dad!" I say._

_The man nods his head with a soft smile. "Exactly." he says, now his dark bluish grey eyes bored into mine, his pupils dilating. "That is all I am (Y/N), your guardian angel. Now, I want you to forget this conversation and don't go looking for me. All you need to know is that you were found by a faceless man you call Charles...or your guardian angel. He will be looking out for you from time to time, but it's best you remember not to go looking for him." the man says._

_I nod my head then blink, and before I knew it I was alone in my room again, but this time everything was different. It was dark, and my body had changed. Although my bedroom was fairly the same with the mirror and set up the colors were different and it had posters all around._

_I was much older and I had college posters hanging up. "(Y/N)!" I hear mom call._

_Rushing out of bed and out of my room I step into the hallway lit by the hall lights. Running down the stairs I find my mother at the front door two policemen were at the door, my mother was in tears._

_"What's going on?" I ask._

_"Get your sister now!" my mother orders._

_Nodding I turn around and head back up the stairs. After waking my sister I go back downstairs with Karina following behind me. My mother pulled back her long blonde hair, her eyes filled with tears as she pulled us away from the door. My eyes land on the door, a dark figure walking behind the two policemen._

_With widened eyes I watched as it stopped, it stood across the street, no features whatsoever. "(Y/N) are you listening?" my mother asks._

_Shaking my head I turn and look at her. "Sorry, mama." I say._

_"I'm so sorry girls...but... your father was found dead." mother stops and sniffles as she covers her mouth and cries softly. "He got into an accident, his car drove off the side of the road." she cries._

_With my eyes still, wide I felt Karina hug me as she starts to cry. There were no tears for me because once I heard the news my eyes fell back on the figure behind the two officers. I needed to get out of here for a little while, have some privacy. Gently pushing Karina onto my mother I back away. "I'm...I'm gonna go for a little bit. Be back in a few." I mutter._

_"Oh (Y/N). Please." my mother sobs. Walking away from them, I step past the two officers and head to the remaining car we had in the driveway. Getting in I back out and drive off away from the house making sure I wasn't followed. Along the way I saw a figure. The figure I once saw multiple times as a child was now standing at the corner, their hood was up._

_Although it was stupid of me to do, when I looked at them, slowing down my car I felt a sudden rush of relief and safeness with them. Rolling down my window I look at them, as they stood there. "Do you need a ride?" I ask._

_Slowly they walk in front of the car then around to the passenger side where they got in. Locking the doors I drove off speeding a little. "Wanna tell me where you wanna go?" I ask._

_"Home, take the next left." the man orders._

_Slowly he pulls his hood down revealing...well a handsome man with black hair. Strangely he looked familiar. Levi. "Okay." I mutter._

_I felt his eyes on me, looking at me intensely. "You alright?" he asks._

_I chuckle at his question and turn my head to look out my window for a second. "Not really uh... just uh... found out my dad, he uh. He died tonight." I say out loud._

_"I'm sorry to hear that." the man says._

_"Yeah, thanks." I mutter._

_Taking the left like he ordered we drove around for what seemed like an hour until we finally reached his place. The ride was silent after I told him what happened, it didn't make me feel better. Pulling up in front of his place I look out, it was rather nice for a crack house._

_"Wow." I say trying to sound interested._

_The man smirks and grabs his jacket. "Yeah, it won't look like this for long I can assure you." he says._

_"So you're remodeling... I'm sure it'll look lovely." I say._

_"Thank you, you have a good night (Y/N)." he says._

_My face contorts in confusion at the fact that he knew my name when I never gave it to him, leaning across the cup holders I grab his arm making him stop. "How do you know my name? Why do you seem so familiar to me?" I ask._

_He smirks, looking at me directly I watch his eyes study my face. "You told it to me when I got into the car." he says rather slowly, "And we don't know each other as far as I know." he says. After that my mind went blank, blinking a few times I sat back in my seat. When I look back at this place I was confused on how I even got here._

_Slowly I pull away from the curb and head back home. Back to where all the sadness would sink in of my father's death. Where all we had left of him now were a few of his things, and but, nothing could compare to the memories we have of him._

 

~Days Later~

 

~Lucinda~

 

I sat down with Vicktor who was lying in the bed still, I had his leg wrapped, after calling Grisha for help he also made sure nothing was wrong with (Y/N) in case she hit her head during the accident.

But now it was just Vicktor and me with (Y/N). I told Levi he should head back home and that (Y/N), if she remembers will find her way back to him. Glancing over I looked as (Y/N) still slept soundly, I had moved her to the center of the bed in case she started to move, I didn't want her to fall off the bed.

Standing up I then watched as her eyes fluttered open, she squints at first. Her eyes empty as ever. "(Y/N)...you remember me right?" I ask.

Her eyes fell onto me before nodding slowly. "Hi headmaster...where is Karina?" she asks.

"First, when is your birthday?" I ask her.

"(B/D)*" she answers correctly. *(Birthday/Date)

I nod my head and smile, (Y/N) slowly sits up her back now facing me. Confused I watch her closely before looking back at Vicktor who watched us. Looking back at (Y/N) her shoulders began to shake as she started to laugh hysterically. 


	34. Memories Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

It was all rushing back, every emotion and every memory like flashing images. I sat there with my back to them laughing like a crazy person as I held myself.  _Why am I laughing?_  I couldn't stop myself, and nothing was funny. Nothing was funny about the things I did, and what was done to me.

My lips quiver as my laughter turned into sobs, my shoulders slump as I hunch over and start crying.  _How could Thorian do this to me?_  Gently wrapping my hands around my neck, I felt parched, tears seep from my eyes as I sat there. "(Y/N)." Lucinda calls softly.

Just before her hand could fall onto my back I jolt up off the bed and turn to them. "Don't! Just please-" I cry as I back into the corner.

Lucinda raises her hands in surrender. "Honey, it's okay. You're remembering a lot of stuff right now, it's completely normal to be going through a lot of emotions right now. But I need you to trust me okay?" she asks calmly.

Tears blur my vision as I turn my head. "Where is Levi?" I ask.

Slowly approaching me I wipe my tears away and sigh. "He's at home waiting for you. But before you go we want to make sure you're okay." Lucinda says. Now I felt nothing, I stopped speaking to them after that, going back I sat on the bed staring at the blank wall to my side.

 

~The Next Day~

 

~Lucinda~

 

All of yesterday after waking up and having a little meltdown (Y/N) stared at the wall to her right. She didn't speak, and wouldn't eat, I was tempted to call Grisha in for his help again to see if there was anything else that would help her ease back into her old life again.

That next morning Kenny Ackerman had come to pay us a visit. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Levi sent me since he's not really allowed to see his girl, I figured I'd pop by. And...feed the damn girl." he says.

"Aren't you the one who tried to kill her when she was a human?" I ask.

Kenny rolls his eyes and steps through the door. "Well now things have changed." he says.

Stepping aside, he caught the view of (Y/N) who was still sitting silently. Quickly walking up and around the bed, he kneels before her. "Come on honey, let's take a walk." I say grabbing Vicktor.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Lucinda and Vicktor left the room, leaving me with Kenny. I kept my eyes on the wall letting out another sigh. Kenny kneels before me, looking at me with his typical stoic expression. "Yo, brat. The rat told me you haven't been eatin', he also mentioned you feed on vampires." he says.

I don't look at him, nor do I say anything to him. For once I glance over when he took his wrist into his mouth, biting down just hard enough to draw blood he stops. Grabbing the back of my head he brought my mouth onto his wrist force feeding me. "Can't have the rat worrying over his pet." he growls.

I bit down and took from him when I deemed I had enough I rip his wrist away and wipe my lips of his blood. "Good, now I suggest you go to Levi, I assume you know the way again and won't need my assistance here on out." Kenny says as he stands.

"Why you? As far as I remember you thought it'd be best I die, you nearly killed me, so why?" I ask.

Putting his hat back on he tilts it down with eyes shut before looking at me. "Let's just say I owe my dear nephew a favor." he says. With that, he vanished into his black mist without another word. He was right it was time I returned to Levi. I turn away and look at the motel door before getting up.

Heading to the door I open it and make my way out, walking down the steps and through the parking lot I begin to walk along the main road back to Blencathra.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I came to the long driveway leading to Levi's newly built house, I walked up along the driveway hearing cars from miles away. I could hear Levi's heart change pace when he heard me coming, he was focused. Before he was typing away at his computer probably doing work to pass the time before my inevitable arrival.

When he sensed me he took off out of his chair and down the stairs. Coming out of his house I watch him swing the door open. Stepping out onto the deck I stop just a few feet from the stairs, he rushed down the stairs and over to me. He grabbed me and in the blink of an eye, he had me against the wall upstairs, the door downstairs still wide open.

Capturing my lips in a rough kiss he pulls my attention back to what was in front of me. Him. I kiss him back and ease against his body, back and forth he pushed me against the walls until we finally reached his bedroom. Before I knew it he had me on the bed lying flat on my back. I watched as he loosened his tie until he pulls it off completely. "You're not leaving this bed until I say." he growls.

With that, he carried on making sure I felt every inch of him inside of me, every touch and every kiss. He continued on repeatedly making sure I wouldn't forget it. And after all that happened tonight, I would find it hard to forget the way he made me feel, and how much I missed him. 


	35. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A quick warning before you start, this chapter will contain sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with that kind of content please skip otherwise you may proceed with your holy water :)

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up on my stomach feel Levi's mouth on my back, soft, wet kisses trailing down my back, then back up until reaching my neck. He hums softly as he rests his head on his pillow, turning my head to face him I smirk. His face seemed different, there was a lightness to it, a softness. "Your face is different." I mutter.

"How so?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, it seems lighter." I tell him.

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Maybe because I'm delighted to see you all better." he mutters.

I smile tiredly as I shut my eyes and nod. "I don't wanna leave." I mutter.

"Then don't." he says, I turn on my back revealing my chest to him, his eyes glancing down then back up at my eyes.

"I have to see my sister Levi, she's been worried sick." I tell him.

"Well it can wait another hour...or two." he says, leaning in he kisses my lips long and gently. Maneuvering himself in between my legs he buries himself deep within my core. Propping himself up he trapped me between his arms as he began thrusting without warning, but it was slower than last night probably because he was still rather tired from our many rounds last night.

My hands clutch onto the sheets below me as I move in time with each thrust bouncing slightly every time his hips met mine. I shut my eyes and turn my head to the side taking in the immense amount of pleasure he was giving me, letting out soft moans. "Don't close your eyes, look at me." he orders.

Turning back to face him, I slowly open my eyes seeing him looking down at me. He was moving even slower now but pushing deeper than before brushing past the part that made me wither. He stops mid thrust and leans down to kiss me gently. His hands soon slip under my back pulling me up off the bed and into his lap as he sat on his knees.

My legs spread wider for him, with his hands on my hips he begins to move again, pulling away slightly, his lips brush against mine, "Don't take your eyes off of me." he whispers. My hands clutch onto his shoulders now as he continues to move at the same pace as before.

I grind my hips into his hoping to go a little faster but with his hands on my hips, he was able to control how fast I moved. "Please, Levi! Faster~" I moan.

He shakes his head and tilts his head back. "Nuh uh, I intend to take my time ravishing you. I don't want to leave an inch of your body untouched." he says before peppering wet kisses throughout my body.

 

~Levi~

 

I meant what I said, I wanted to have all of her, at this moment, in this day, more than I did the night before. Gently pushing into her again she let out a shaky moan causing me to twitch inside her, I loved the sounds she made, and how she tightened against my length every so often when I brushed against her just right. "You like that baby?~" I ask her. She hums in response as she starts to arch her back a little.

My mouth wandered across her body which sent chills up and down her spine. Traveling up her neck my tongue glides along her throat then her jaw until I capture her lips in a rather slobby kiss, guiding her hips up and down on my cock, I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. And from the sound of her moans becoming more frequent, I could tell she was getting rather close too.

I take one hand off her hip, grabbing the back of her head I kiss her again, softer this time, more loving than before as I speed up just like she wanted. "Shit baby~" I groan.

My cock was already still rather sensitive from the previous rounds of love making, and with her tightening up from the upcoming orgasm wasn't helping. "Levi~ I'm close." she whimpers.

With a few final strokes, we both finish at the same time. She tightens around me more than before making me grunt. "Fuck- (Y/N)". (Y/N) leans against me panting, her head resting on mine while my head rests on her chest. We laid there both catching our breath.

"I love you." she whispers.

My hand came to the back of her head, massaging her scalp gently. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Wonderful..." she sighs.

I smirk and bring my head back, looking at her face she smiles gently. "That's not what I meant, I mean how do you feel, now that you have your memories are back?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm getting by, the whole being a vampire thing is still taking time to get used to. Not to mention all the torture I went through is rather fresh in my head...but I did remember things I didn't remember before I was turned." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"You... I've known you since I was six after you rescued me you check in over the years, but then you'd always erase my memory...it was like you didn't want to be remembered." she mutters.

I look down at her, my face became blank and serious. "I thought it would be best if you didn't know me. I thought it would keep you safe, but then that night at the bar you came running after me and I could..." I stop and look down at her after looking away for a moment. "I knew I couldn't be separated from you any longer." I tell her.

Her eyes lit up in awe as she looked at me. "To think, I'd end up like this with my guardian angel." she mutters. I wrap my arms around her, now resting my head on hers.

"Some guardian angel. Aren't they supposed to watch from a distance?" I ask.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Not entirely, every angel is different." she says.

If I was any kind of angel, it was the broken kind, the one that God would send down to hell. A fallen angel. "Hey." she says darting her head up to look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're not broken." she says.

Damn, I forgot she can read minds now. I squint my eyes at her and she moves in closer, pressing her hips against my cock. She hugs me again, tighter this time. "You're perfect to me." she says. (Y/N) finally got up and got dressed to go see her sister after our small time of cuddling.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After the events that took place this morning, I was headed over to Jett's lakehouse to see my sister. I didn't tell them I was coming because I wanted it to be a surprise.

As I pulled up into their driveway I parked the car next to Jett's and step out. With my hands in my pockets, I walk up to the rather expensive looking house, through the window I saw her looking out, and her eyes widened. She ran to the door as I stop in the middle of the walkway. She runs out and jumps off the porch, running over to me she jumped into my arms with a smile. 

She hugs me tightly and I hug her back. "I'm so sorry!" I say.

Karina shakes her head and sniffles. "You're okay, that's all that matters." she says. With my hand on the back of her head, I sway us back and forth. I was just glad I was back, and that she was safe again. Looking up I look back at Jett who stood happily on the porch out of the sun. I mouth 'Thank you' to him and he nods. Because of him, she made it through this horrible mess.


	36. No Place Like Home

~(Y/N)~

 

After bringing Karina back home, Levi and I ended up returning to bed together for the rest of the evening. It was the next morning now and I was laying on his bare chest, tracing circles against his skin.

His fingers were in my hair as he looked at me tiredly. "Gonna have to go apartment hunting again." I tell him.

"Why? Just stay here with me." he says.

I tilt my head and smirk. "I don't think Karina wants to hear us when we go at it." I tell him.

He smirks and leans up, his lips just barely brushing against mine. "Maybe you shouldn't be so loud." he says before lazily kissing me.

I chuckle into the kiss and pull away. "I'm serious, not that I don't like staying here with you. But if she stays here she's gonna find out, she could walk in on me feeding or something." I warn him.

"Then we'll be careful, besides if you get a place you'll just be on your own again." he says.

I shrug my shoulder. "Not exactly." I say.

His eyes narrow as he looks at me in confusion. "What?" he asks.

"Karina wants to stay in Blencathra, she's going to Blencath University with Jett." I tell him.

"But I thought..."

I nod my head. "She changed her mind." I tell him.

He nods and looks to the side. "Fine, but then that means regular sleep overs." he says.

I chuckle and roll off of him, I shut up when I heard footsteps outside the house, slipping out of the bed I dress quickly and in a flash I appear in front of the door without of thinking.

Opening the door I find Vicktor standing there. He walks in with papers in his hands, "What are you doing here so early?" I ask.

"Where is Karina? The three of us need to talk." he says.

"She's upstairs, I'll get her." I say, turning back to the stairs I rush up and just before I reach Karina's door I felt a hand grab my upper arm. Pulling me back I turn finding Levi standing there. 

"Slow down, it's unnatural to move at that kind of speed around the house. You'll run into something or someone." Levi warns.

Right...how was I even able to control it before? I feel like everything is normal what I do. I simply nod my head and turn to Karina's door, knocking gently I wait until she opens the door. "What?" she asks.

"Uncle is here, he wants to talk to us." I tell her.

She nods. "I'll be down in a minute." she says.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When we both finally got down to the living room, we sat across from Vicktor who had papers laid out on the table. "These were recently given to me, it turns out that your parents left you their house. So if you sign here (Y/N) you will obtain ownership of the house." he says.

I look down at the papers then back at him. "But how am I gonna pay for all of it? My job- I was fired from my job so I don't have the money to pay for bills." I tell him.

"We can work that out, Lucinda and I can help out for a bit until you're back on your feet." he says.

I took a minute to consider it, although the thought of returning back to our old home would be nice...but it came with a cost. "I don't know Uncle, Karina and I can find an apartment-"

"What if, you take the house, and Lucinda and I move in, we'll pay rent which will help you...Lucinda and I will stay in the inlaw apartment on the property." he says.

I look at my sister who looked up at me. "It's up to you sis." I look back down, I look through the images of the house, allowing the memories to pass by. What a coincidence after Levi and I talked about this...It's not such a bad idea, and it's only a few minutes out of town, and it's seculded in the woods.

"Okay." I say, I took the pen from his hand and signed my name.

"Also, with the inlaw suite, Lucinda and I have made some plans to install a basement underneath that will connect to your basement. For her personal purposes." Vicktor says before looking at me, I nod my head and watch as he collects the papers.

"It'll take about two to three weeks before we all can move in maybe longer. I'll have the house inspected and make sure everything is up to date." Vicktor says.

I nod my head, then turn to my sister, I wrap my arm around her and pull her in close. "Thank you uncle." I say after standing up.

Karina and I walked him to the front door, there he stopped and looked down at both of us, pulling both my sister and I into his arms he hugs us both. It was unexpected of him since he wasn't the hugging type. After that he promptly left Levi's house, my sister went into the kitche and I turn to the stairs where Levi began walking down.

"I'm assuming you heard." I say in a low voice.

He nods his head. "Vicktor told me a couple days ago...I suggested having your own private room for your refreshments." he says.

I back away slightly. "Levi I'm not ready-"

"I know, I know. It'll be for when you are. I'll help you." he says softly. Nodding my head I turn and slowly head into the kitchen without speeding through in a blur. Lucy came in and started cleaning up a bit, and I took in everything around me. Soon Karina and I will be home again.


	37. New Beginnings

~Karina~

 

I stood there in the archway looking at the campus before me. Jett was at my side ready to get our schedules for the program we were apart of for graduating high honors, we were allowed to come to campus early and get a feel for the classes.

With his hand in mine, we walk past the archway and head into the main building where we'd get our schedules. While this was going on, my sister (Y/N), now that she was better was preparing our new home, back where we lived with our parents, before everything went downhill.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The movers were moving in new furniture for the house after they had redone the floors and after weeks of having things checked and what-not, after today Karina, Vicktor, Lucinda and I would be able to move in.

Walking up the stairs, memories flooded back in, the times Karina and I played in this house together as kids, the time I was snatched from the front yard, so many memories. Luckily we had privacy between the neighbor's thanks to the cover of the trees.

I came over to the bedroom that was previously mine which would now serve as Karina's, and her old room was made into an office for myself. I would be taking my parent's old room. Standing in the room it looked so different, but then again the posters were no longer on the wall, and it was actually clean.

"I see the memories are still coming back, am I right?" I hear Levi ask.

I smile and nod slowly. "A bit, just feels weird being back here." I tell him.

He walks up and wraps his arms around me, swaying us back and forth as we both take in the view of the room together. "Yeah. I remember babysitting you and constantly having to carry you up the stairs and into your room when you fell asleep." he tells me.

My hands grab onto his wrist, my thumb gently caressing his skin. "Yeah...you were always looking out for me." I mutter.

I felt his mouth press against the back of my head. "Always will." he whispers.

Smiling I turn in his arms and lean against him. "You know, I have this Friday off, maybe we should have a redo of our first date given the first one ended rather poorly." he says.

"Sounds like a plan, I think we deserve it after all the shit we just went through. And I doubt we're done with TOHA for good." I tell him.

He nods and looks past me. "Unfortunately TOHA will always be a threat to us, but I think we're a step ahead of them now." he says.

I nod in understanding as I rest my head against his chest. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep fighting them until they are no longer a threat." I tell him.

"It's gonna be a long ass fight, are you sure?" he asks.

I nod my head and look at him seriously. "They tortured me, made me forget the people I care about. Not to mention all the other vampires- possibly innocent vampires they killed. I won't stop until they are all gone." I tell him.

As we made our way out of my old room and into my new room I turn to find Levi shutting then locking the door. In the blink of an eye, he appears before me and smirks. And just like that, we were both in the bed. Although I did my best to be quiet, Levi made it pretty hard to so the people who would enter the house would've gotten an ear full.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After a very erotic lovemaking session with Levi, we were now entangled in the sheets, wrapped up in each other's arms, legs entangled laying naked under the covers probably planning to go another round soon.

Kissing my shoulder Levi leans back, his hand resting on my hip as he looks at me. "You know I think I should've told the movers to take a break for a little while." I chuckle.

"Yeah, probably. But now they know who you belong to so, we got that out of the way." Levi says with a devious smirk as he leans into me again. I roll my eyes and smile like an idiot as I rest my head on the pillow.

"What do you think happened to Ymir?" I ask. Vicktor had told us that Ymir wasn't seen after I had spoken to her, she didn't return to Thorian or the facility where she was kept...so I suspected she ran off, found freedom somewhere, started a new life. But I wasn't completely sure.

"She's probably living her life as best she can given what she's gone through...she was with TOHA a lot longer than you so the torture done to her must've permanently damaged her in a way." Levi says.

I let out a soft hum and nod in agreement, I guess now she won't have to go through all that pain ever again...unless they catch her again. "Also, tomorrow Euric will be stopping by. He needs to get you on our record." Levi informs.

"Record?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's like a census, so that way we know the population of the vampires. As we grow bigger we want to have our vampires on record in case of any crimes were committed by them and all that kind of stuff. It's not that big of a deal." he answers.

"I see, well Karina will be out of the house by seven so..." I say as I trail off, Levi smirks and leans in pecking me on the cheek.

"I'll see if I can take a long lunch tomorrow." he mutters. Nodding I move in closer, cuddling against him closer as I close my eyes. I was growing tired and needed sleep, I knew that there were still things that needed to be done but I just needed to rest my eyes... if only for a moment. 


	38. Falling Into Place

~Karina~

Jett pulls away after kissing me rather roughly, our mouths were swollen from our long makeout, he looks down at me while holding me close. "Are you sure we'll be okay here? I don't wanna be interrupted." Jett says.

I nod my head and smile. "Yes, because (Y/N) and Levi are out for the night. And she'll probably head over to his place to spend the night. Vicktor and Lucinda live in the inlaw suite and don't need anything here." I reassure him.

He lets out a sigh and leans down to kiss me again. Wrapping his arm around my waist he pulls me in so our bodies were pressed together. After some time we grew tired and stopped. Still lying in his arms I look up at him.

"I love you." I whisper.

He smiles and leans his head against mine, letting out a sigh he shuts his eyes. "How is your sister?" I ask.

He had told me that things with his older sister were making him and his family a little stressful lately. "Still pregnant, my mom, of course, kicked us out when she finally realized we won't tolerate her behavior and when she knew that Fae wasn't going to get rid of the child." Jett explains.

"Well, it's Fae's choice. If your mom were truly a caring mother she would respect that." I say.

"Yeah...well, all my mom cares about is her status which has dwindled. She is no longer seen as the elegant woman people thought she was which has made her a bit of an outcast to her social groups." he explains.

"At least she's doing better." I mutter.

"Yeah...she's been pretty happy lately." he mutters.

I shut my eyes and smile as I let out another sigh of relief, with each passing day since (Y/N) got better from whatever it was that was wrong with her, things felt like they were falling into place, and everything was slowly going back to normal.

As the night went on both me and Jett fell asleep in each other's arms without worrying for what was to come tomorrow. The only thing we there was for us was mainly school related things. But after that, we were free to do whatever we wanted.

 

_~Dreaming~_

 

_I didn't know what was going on, all I could do was lean forward and see what was happening to mom. Remus was standing over her chair with his right hand holding her head up. "It'll only hurt for a minute." he says._

_Then with his left hand I saw the knife, I screamed as loud as I could but they ignored me. The man next to me leaned forward, he wasn't gagged. "Shh, don't look at them, it's going to-_

_I hear my mother screaming and groaning, her chair was screeching across the ground and I lean further. Blood was trickling from her neck and Remus's knife was painted in her blood. My eyes widened at the sight, everything seemed to fall silent for that moment._

_I cry loudly watching the light fade from my mother's eyes, she began to lean forward and blood continues to seep from the open wound of her throat being slit. I wanted to break free from these restraints and run to my mother and save her. But I was completely useless. This man... I trusted... and he just-_

_Remus began to laugh as he steps away covered in blood. But after that my attention turned to a body hitting the floor, jerking my head forward I find the other man laying on the ground with... an arrow? I sat up straight and turned my head slightly to see who the shooter was. (Y/N)? Please be sis-_

 

_~Dream Over~_


	39. Eternally

~Hanji~

 

For once these past few weeks I would be able to finally rest easy without worrying if someone was missing. Erwin and I were planning to meet up with (Y/N) and Levi for a double date.

I stood in front of my mirror looking at my reflection. I planned to wear a black dress tonight, I even let my hair down for once and put in contacts rather than wear my glasses.

In the doorway, I could see Erwin standing in his typical suit and tie. I smile gently while looking down at my hands. Turning to him I take in the view more than before. For months now we've been dating, and already I could picture a life with him. An eternal one.

Slowly walking up to him I watch his smile fades a bit. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I look up to meet his gaze. "Nothing, it's just...I wanted to ask you something." I tell him.

"Oh, as do I." he says.

We both laugh nervously. "Okay on the count of 3." I say, we both begin to count down until we reach one.

"Can you turn me?"

"Will you marry me?"

We both stop and look at each other in shock, we both had said our questions at the same time but heard clearly watch we each wanted. My eyes widen at his question but Erwin remained the same as if he had known for a while. "I will turn you...but only if you marry me." he says.

It was a perfect condition, rushing into him I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me off the ground I nod my head. "Of course." I say. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me tightly, holding me just slightly off the ground. When he let me back down he shoves his hand into his pocket.

He pulls out a small black box and when he opens it, he reveals a beautiful diamond ring. He pulls the ring out and I hold out my left hand, slowly he slips it onto my ring finger and I pull my hand back to admire the rock.

_Is this really happening?_  "And on the night of our honeymoon, I'll turn you. And you know a few other things." he says with a soft smirk. Hugging him again I shut my eyes as we sway back and forth.  _I feel like I'm going to faint._

"Well if you do, I'll be sure to catch you." he mutters.

I laugh out at his comment from reading my mind, my body was shaking like crazy from all the excitement rushing through me. I was engaged to a vampire, and soon going to be nursing vampires back to health. Not to mention I would soon be one of them. Forever bound to this one man. Eternally.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was my first day of work at Mythic Times, I was all dressed up and totally not missing class for this. As I came to the seventh floor I came to a rather busy space, people running back and forth with paper filling their hands and chatter filled the room._

_Walking up to the desk I let them know I was here to see Mr. Smith. The pointed me in the direction of where I could find his office, as I expected it was just at the end of the hall and the door I could see from the opposite side of the hall._

_Walking down I watched as people ran back and forth, glancing into the rooms I watched as my new co-workers worked on their laptops in teams or alone on their projects. There was an empty conference room to my left and when I finally reached his door I knocked three times._

_In a matter of seconds, he opens the door, his face shining bright and a smile forms on his full lips. "You must be Ms. Zoe, please come in." he says._

_I was quickly hypnotized by his good looks and charm that my eyes didn't leave his face the whole time he introduced himself, he was even nice enough to show me around but then again it was kind of his job, but it meant the world to me to have him do such a simple thing for me._

_By the time we reached his office again he stops and looks down at me. "If you should need anything at all Ms. Zoe-"_

_"Please, call me Hanji...uh sorry" I interrupt._

_He smiles gently and nods his head. "Hanji, if you should need anything, knock on my door, we'll talk." he says. The way my name rolled off his tongue sent chills down my spine, as I watched him walk into his office I stood there for a good minute or two before finally coming back to reality. Little did I know it was only the beginning for me and him._


	40. It's Not Over

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi and I were walking around town waiting for Hanji and Erwin to show up for our double date. As Levi and I walked down the street we both were fairly silent, then looking up I noticed that we were now standing in front of the bar where he and I first met- or met again.

I stop while Levi walks on until he notices I'm not with him. "What?" he asks.

I point up at the sign. "This place." I start, I look inside and it seems to still be the same.  _So many months ago, I chased him just to kill my first vampire._ "This is where we met again." I mutter.

Walking back over to me he too looks inside and lets out a sigh.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_"The names Ray." he says. Turning back to him I tried to get a clear view of his face. As in Raymond?_

_"Like, Raymond?" I ask._

_Nodding his head, he smiled gently. Now, having my full attention I needed to get him out of here. I can't kill him here, I'll take him back into the alley. Sitting next to him I sneakily begin to pull a bow out from under my jacket. It had been previously laced in Devil's Klecite. With my free hand, I curled my pointer finger repeatedly motioning him to come closer._

_As I was about to stab him someone grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. Looking up I find a man with jet black hair, it was in an undercut style. He was in all black, except under his jacket he wore a plain white button up. The man smirked down at Raymond. "Now, Raymond, what have I told you about getting drinking? It's bad for you." the man says._

_Pushing the man off the stool he pushed Raymond into the crowd. In awe, I turn my attention to the man who had ruined my plans. He only glared at me. "Don't get involved, I'll take care of him." the mysterious man says._

_"Wha- Hey! Assmunch I was taking care of it!" I snap._

_Flashing a glare down at me he crossed his arms. Leaning down he stopped just at my ear. "I'll take care of this vampire myself." he mutters._

_Slightly shocked I pull my head back. Is he a hunter too? I watched as he began to turn away. Oh hell no, this vampire is mine!_

 

_~End of Memory~_

 

~Levi~

 

I stood there with her watching her take in the view, many months ago she was still human and just learning how to kill vampires. Ray would've been a good match for her if I hadn't taken care of him myself.

But I let my personal feelings get the better of me when it came to finally meeting her again. I remember that night as if it were just yesterday, I could even recall what she wore that night. Leather jacket with a grey tank top underneath and a pair of jeans. Her weapon of choice had been the crossbow that evening, but I knew she was much better off with dual pistols.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_I watched from the corner of the room by the bar. She sat alone sipping water, her crossbow here by the backdoor signaled she was on duty. She was waiting for Raymond- I was after him too. The bastard really like feeding off women and children... preferably little girls. So, I kept my sights on both people, knowing Raymond he'd have a great shot going after (Y/N) being that she was alone._

_I watched her uncle come up to her. "That better not be alcohol." Vicktor says._

_(Y/N) turned in her stool to look back at him. "I intend to stay sober tonight Uncle, and so should you-_

_"Don't scare anyone with your crossbow." he warns softly as he crosses his arms. But the thing was she didn't have it on her, it was beside me on the left by the exit in case Raymond left. Vicktor soon turned away from the bar and left (Y/N) alone again._

_As the minutes passed by and Raymond still on the dance floor with a little blonde in his arms, I darted my eyes back and forth. (Y/N) ordered another water- Raymond with a redhead now. Once the song had ended and a new one I watched Raymond stop dancing._

_"I'm gonna go get some drink- wait for me darlin?" he asks._

_The lady agreed to wait as Raymond made his way to the bar. He came up next to (Y/N) and in an instant, I felt the need to protect (Y/N). It was her first night and I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Hey, there beautiful, care for a drink?" Raymond asks._

_(Y/N) shook her head. "No, I'm good." she answers. Soon after he got up on the stool next to her and slid over, his left hand disappeared and laid on her back. I was ready to pounce, but something stopped me... telling me to wait a little longer._

_"Just one drink? Please?" Raymond begs._

_(Y/N) turned her head forward and sips at her water. "How about you get to know me before buying me a drink, so I know you won't drug me." she says, climbing off the stool she seemed like she was going to leave him, maybe she didn't know if it was Raymond. As she began walking away Raymond reaches out and grabs her wrist._

_"The names Ray." he says. Turning back she looked at him curiously._

_"Like, Raymond?" she asks. He nods and she slowly goes back towards him, with her jacket over her right hand I could see the sharp end of a bow sticking out. She was going to stab him right then and there. I rush in within a millisecond behind (Y/N). (Y/N) looked up at me in awe, smirking down at Raymond I grab his shoulder._

_"Now, Raymond what have I told you about going out and getting drunk? It's bad for you." I tell him. I then pull Raymond off the stool and begin taking him outside. As I pulled Raymond away from (Y/N) I send her a slight glare as if to warn her._

_"Don't get involved, I'll take care of him." I tell her._

_With that I start to walk away, as I was walking away I hear her say, "Wha- Hey! Assmunch I was taking care of it!" I look back and glare at her, I step back and bend down, my head beside her's._

_"I'll take care of this vampire myself." I whisper in her ear. Afterward, I stand back up straight and begin walking away again this time heading for the back exit with Raymond. With a tight grip on him, I planned to kill him the moment we left the nightclub. Only, things changed and I got involved. Emotionally._

 

_~End of Memory~_

 

Looking at her I take her hand in mine. I think it was finally time to ask her, after all these years of waiting and slowly falling in love with her. I was ready to let myself commit to her knowing she was nothing like Valentina, only so much better.

"(Y/N) I want to ask you something." I tell her.

Looking at me, she smiles gently. "Okay." she mutters.

Instead of doing the traditional get down on one knee I stood there looking at our hands. "I...I love you and I want-"

I look back up and before I had time to react and move us out of the way there was a loud bang, from a gun. People started to panic around us but I didn't care for them, because (Y/N) had been shot. Falling limp she fell on me and I caught her, acting quickly I hid up in the alleyway. People ran away from the shooter even though it was them they were after.

Holding her in my arms I look down at her, the bullet had been shot from behind hitting her in the back of the head. Thankfully it was treatable but I had to get her out of here as fast as possible. When I came out of the alleyway to start running again, I turn my head getting a good look at the shooter.

They stood just a few feet from the bar now, and the light illuminated their face giving me just enough light to see who it was. When I saw their face, my eyes widened. It was Thorian.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I hope you liked this third book! Thank you guys for sticking around so long, this is a long series and I want to do my best to keep things fresh and interesting! The next book may confuse you a little. But that's okay because the plan I have for it is confusing it's self but I think it'll be interesting. 
> 
> Anyway thank you again, I will keep you all updated on when the book will be published. (Right now it's technically planned for August 1st but that kind of depends on how much more I get written and same for Eren's book). I love you guys and will see you next week with updates from the other books!


End file.
